Arranged
by a-summer-day
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple visit. Nothing more, nothing less. But when Ally Dawson goes to visit her parents, she certainly doesn't expect them to tell her they're broke. And she certainly doesn't expect them to force her into marrying her childhood enemy. And she definitely doesn't expect herself to start to fall for him.../
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Whoo hoo! I'm pretty proud of this story. I hope you guys like it! I'm gonna do this thing where, I post a chapter when I get a certain amount of reviews. I'm just gonna try it. 10 reviews! 10, that's all I'm asking for. 10 reviews. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

I groggily sit up, while shutting my alarm off. My eyes flutter open, and I scratch my head full of my messy bed-head brown locks. I run a hand through them trying to untangle the knots. I glance over at the clock, 6:00…That's just enough time. Today I have a very important meeting that must go perfect. I work at Star Records, one of the most famous labels in the world. Not to brag or anything. Anyway, my job is to help my boss, Mr. Reed, manage new artists. You know like arrange meetings, photo shoots, recording times, and all that stuff. Today we have a very important meeting with a manager, and if things go good, I could get a promotion and my very own chance to manage a new star, by myself! Suffice to say, I'm a bit nervous.

I shoot up off my bed and start getting ready. I take a shower and do all that stuff, then pick out my clothes. Let's see…Ah-ha! I choose a black skirt that looks formal and businessy. And a white collar shirt. With that I have some black heels and I put my hair up in a bun, while also letting some curly strands out. I grab my stuff and make my way downstairs.

My apartment…well you wouldn't say apartment, you could say…pent house. Yeah, it's pretty big, with very modern type furniture. I don't like brown, wooden furniture, it's to…oldish. You know what I mean. Anyway, I walk into the kitchen while flipping my mini HD T.V onto one of my favorite morning shows. Then I make myself breakfast…Actually. I don't really make my own food. Instead Richard, the doorman/clerk brings me in from one of the restaurants close to the apartment/penthouse building. It's sort of a just for me service. I take a seat and wait for him.

Five minutes later the doorbell rings and I make my way to the door. I swing it open to reveal a disheveled looking Richard out of breath and holding a bag of food, in a paper bag. "He-here…" He heaves, handing me the bag while trying to catch his breath.

I sigh and peek into the bag, "What took you so long? I ask rolling my eyes while handing him three crisp twenty dollar bills and shutting the door in his face. I make my way back and take out the food items. A medium sized coffee, yogurt, and French toast. Perfect.

As soon as I finish eating, I grab my things and rush out the door. Surprisingly the halls are quite today. Usually, there's Ms. Hensworth standing outside pointing out your flaws, and details. Or Macy, the annoying rich woman who's always bragging about her new pairs of shoes, or how she got a new color nail polish. Or maybe it's just a random person or passer byer that stops in the middle of the hallway, who doesn't even know me, but still try to make a conversation because they have nothing else to do in life. If you haven't noticed, I'm not really a people's person. I pass the elevators and make my way to the stairs. I don't know why, but I've always hated elevators. Just for some reason, I mean it could be because I know that the box thing can fall any moment, because of a wire malfunction, or it could be because I have to be stuffed in between people in an awkward silence, constantly trying to ignore their stares…and let's not even think of what'll happen if the elevator breaks and stops right there.

Anyway, I arrive at the bottom and push the door open that leads to the lobby. The place is less packed than usual but that's just because of the time. I pass the front desk where Richard is taking calls. I start to open the front doors and heading outside when I hear someone call my name.

"Ally!" Richard calls, I sigh and turn around smiling half-heartedly. I don't have time right now. "I have a letter for you." He says handing me a fancy looking letter with an "A" in cursive engraved on the wax stamp.

"Thanks." I say taking it form him, and flipping it front and back, to see where it came from. That's funny, it doesn't have an address. "Hey Richard, how'd you get this letter? It couldn't have come from mail delivery, I can't tell where this came from." I explain handing it to him to examine.

He frowns as he looks at it, flipping it front and back. "You're right…Actually someone today came, and told me to give this to you. He was dressed all fancy like a butler and had a British accent." He explains. I get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, and something keeps knawing at the back of my mind telling me I know who it is. But I ignore it for now, I have bigger things to worry about.

I nod, "Alright thanks…I'll see you later." I say turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"Have a good day!" He calls out. I ignore him.

I stick the letter into my bag, there's really no time for this right now. I push the door and walk outside, instantly feeling the cold, wind blow right in my face. I get comforted a bit for a moment as if everything vanishes. I don't know why but I've always loved cold weather, even though I've spent most of my childhood in Texas. I check the time once more, 7:13. Great. I need to be at the studio by 7:40.

I hail a cab, and jump in. "4330 Fare Boulevard, Building 4." I say hurriedly, "And make it fast." I add.

The car starts going, and I slightly relax into my seat. I should probably text Mr. Reed. I pull out my phone and type a short message…A second later I get a reply. Mr. Reed always has his phone, and I used to be surprised too when I'd send him something and get a reply instantly. I sit back and look out the window. Now what…Oh yeah, the letter. I glance down at my bag where I can see a tiny corner of it sticking out. Well, I have time so why not? I shrug and open up my bag while taking the letter out. There's something familiar about this letter that I just can't quite put my finger on. I unwrap it carefully and slip the inside paper out.

_Dear Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_Allyson—_

I get cut off by the car taking a sudden halt. I get thrown into the back of the front seat. I groan and push myself up, the driver looks back at me, "Sorry ma'am but there's a lot of traffic, so we won't get there till about 8." He explains. I groan, seriously! Seriously?! I shove the letter back into my purse and look outside, wow, as far as the eye can see there are cars beeping and people yelling, all in a straight line. I sigh exasperated. Let's measure the options, either; Stay in traffic, and make it with a chance of being late, or make a stop right here and fast walk to the studio...I glance down at my shoes, wow I just had to choose my highest heels…

"Hey." I say hesitantly tapping the driver on the shoulder. He glances at me, while I pull my hand away and wipe it with disgust, course not letting him see my actions…What? You don't know where people in New York, could have been in. "Just drop me off, right here, alright." I say directing him to a space next to the sidewalk. He parks there and I pay him, while making my way out of the cab. I glance around to see where I am, and start walking to my destination.

What a great way to begin today…


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Guess what? I didn't tell you guys but I just arrived in Canada! School ended, and we're here for our vaca. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I appreciate the reviews, but we only got like five! C'mon guys, review! Review, review, review! Hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way, I might update a little late. Just a bit. I don't know, maybe if we get soem more reviews, things could go faster. (;) Hint. Hint.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. **

"Are you ready Dawson? This is a really big deal for you." Mr. Reed says. I nod, taking a deep breath. Oh god, I am so nervous. "No pressure or anything." He adds. I close my eyes, and steady my heartbeat. "Look, Alls." He starts grabbing y shoulders, "You're not gonna mess up. Okay? It'll take a lot of messing up, to beat my charm and your innocence." He says grinning. He's right, Mr. Reed is just like my older brother. A lot of my co-workers think something's going on between us but no. He's like an older brother, and I'm like a sister to him. He doesn't even like a boss to me, he acts like a partner instead or something. He's actually very young, and has a wife and a new-born baby. And I'm not gonna lie he's kinda good looking. Just kinda. And he has this way with people that makes them automatically like him. So with my innocent look and his charm, we are a pretty good partnership. But not today, I'm sure I'm gonna mess up. "And let's just say you will mess up." He retaliates, I look up at him, is this supposed to cheer me up? "It's not like you're gonna lose your job. Sure you'll lose a chance of making a big deal on your own, but there will be a lot of more chances like that. Alright, so play it cool. Just chill, who cares if you mess it up today? Okay…You good?" He asks. I nod. He smiles and I smile half-heartedly back.

"I'm good." I say speaking up. Alright Ally. You can do it. You can do it. Don't mess it up. Do not mess up. "Let's do this thing!" I cheer walking towards the table that the man is seated at. The meeting was supposed to be scheduled at the studio but they changed it and instead they told us to meet them up at this restaurant/bar. So here we are. "We" as in me and Mr. Reed.

Anyway, I slow down to let Mr. Reed play shotgun first, and butter him up for me. He passes me and greets him in a booming yet controlled and charming voice. "Hey, my name's Jarod Reed, and you can call me anything you'd like. Jarod, Reed, man, dude, anything!" He laughs shaking the man's hand.

The man just smiles lightly obviously not buying it. "I'm John Wade, it's nice to finally meet you…We've been itching to hear your new project." He says. He looks like he's in his thirties, and looks kinda scary. With brown hair that's spiked up, a hard face, gritted jaw, and with a suit and tie…yeah definitely the scary type. He seems like an all-business type guy.

He looks at me and I slightly shrink back but keep a calm face, "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." I say shaking his hand and shooting a smile. He nods as if urging me to continue, "I-uh, oh, I'm Mr. Reed's secretary you could say…I help him do his work and give advice for things." I say lightly nervously.

He looks at me again for a moment, then nods again while turning back to Mr. Reed. "Shall we get started?" He says gesturing to the table. Mr. Reed and I both nod, and almost scramble for our seats, it's kinda clear that me and him both don't like this guy much. Anyway, once we get settles and order our food, he turns to us. "Alright, lay it on me." He says resting his chin in his clasped hands. Mr. Reed clears his throat, "Well…" He starts, "Instead of listening to the demo like we planned, we've decided to have a live performance, that way we can judge better. If we like what we see we'll give your client a two year extended P.A contract. Guaranteed." He says, I nod reassuringly.

Suddenly the waiter appears with a steaming cup of coffee. He sets them down, on the table, smiling. Fake. I bet he probably hates this job, kissing up to rich folks and acting like their own dog. Sigh. Anyway, I glance at Mr. Wade who reaches out for his cup of coffee. Evidently it's on the far side, near me. "Here, I got it." I say grabbing the mug and handing it to him. But me being the clumsy person I am, bump his hand with the mug, which makes the piping hot coffee spill all over his hand. Wow. I gasp as I sit up from my chair while I hear Mr. Wade string a curse under his breath. I turn beet red in embarrassment and quickly get up while grabbing some napkins. "I am so sorry, sir." I yell, franticly trying to clean his scorching hand. He pulls his hand away from me, while Mr. Reed blabbers about how he's so sorry, and how I'm so sorry and how he'll pay for this and whatever. I walk around the table trying to help him, and I don't see the waiter coming with a plate of hot soup in the same direction…Crash. You can guess what happened after that. The waiter falls right on me, whilst the soup lands directly on Mr. Wade.

I gulp and scramble up while, Mr. Wade stands up as well except his face in shear pain, "Crap, that's hot!" He yells wiping soup and other stuff from his face.

"Oh…um…" I say searching for something to help him franticly, "Uh…water!" I yell, running over and grabbing a large bottle which I assume is filled with water. I run back over ignoring, the protests of others and ump the water on his head, with a triumphant smile. Mr. Wade gasps, holding his breath, he shuts his eyes closed, almost looking as if he wants to scream. I then realize that, that wasn't water, the fizz on his head clearly shows that it was soda.

Oops…Man, this day definitely didn't go as I thought it'd go.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Okay, first of all I hope you guy's like it. And everything, this chapter is pretty important, and I'm not to proud of this one...Anyway.**

**REVIEW! Please review. Thanks for everyone who has, but seriously seven?! Just seven, c'mon guys you can do better! You don't even have to write a lot. I mean you can just write, "Good." "Bad." Or "In the middle." Simple. C'mon please with a cherry on top. *Puppy eyes* Review! **

**Hope you guys like it, and everything, and by the way Austin won't appear in this chapter. **

I shove my face into my hands feeling like I would break out crying any second. You can probably guess what happened after the whole coffee, and soup and soda incident. We didn't get the deal, Mr. Wade was way beyond mad. Mr. Reed was quiet. And right now he's actually talking to the big boss about this thing. I feel so horrible! Wow Ally, you had one chance, and you blew it. Nice going.

The door opens, and Mr. Reed walks in. "Well Alls, you blew it this time." He says jokingly but we both here the strain in his voice. Wow talk about straightforward.

My heart cracks right there. I look down my face heating up, "I'm really sorry." I say, looking up, "I don't know what happened! I was just trying to help, but then the soup and the…coffee…and the…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

He sighs, "It's alright, relax… But there is some bad news…and good!" He adds looking at my appalled face. "Which one do you want first?" He asks.

I ponder this, "Good." I say finally, wanting something to cheer me up.

He smiles, "You're not getting fired!" He yells as if that's the best thing that could happen today.

"And…the bad news…?" I urge.

His face drops, "Mr. Jones wants you to…take some time off." He says slowly as if gauging my reaction. My eye twitches as my face freezes. No…No! Anything but that! I love this job, I get up every day of my life just for this! I don't have anything else to do…I live for this job! Okay that just made me sound like a boring, non-social workaholic. "C'mon Ally, take some time to relax. Actually now that I've thought about it, you haven't had a day off in ages. C'mon." He urges.

I sigh for a moment while collapsing onto the couch, "Alright…But what am I supposed to do?!" I say frustrated. I haven't had extra time since…since…my childhood! I'm pretty sure I've forgotten what people do, for their free time." I say.

He laughs, "Ally, it's not that complicated, just…do what you like, what you wanna do." He says shrugging, and walking back into his office. "I'll call you!" He yells while shutting the door.

I roll my eyes but concede anyway. I hate it when people argue aimlessly not dropping the subject. "It's not that easy." I mutter to him even though he's not there.

_Scene Change_

I throw my bag onto the couch while shutting my apartment door shut. This is horrible. What am I supposed to do!? Just sit here bored. And how long is this "break" gonna be? God, why did I have to mess up. I mean I thought that all that stuff in the restaurant today only happened in movies.

I collapse onto the couch and resting there for a moment. Hmm…what to do…Oh yeah! T.V! I grab the remote that I probably haven't touched in like a couple of months. The only time I watch T.V is in the morning during breakfast, and that's on my small HD T.V placed in the kitchen. I flip through the channels hoping to find something worthy of watching, and spending time on, when I could be finishing a butt-load of work for Mr. Reed and making up for today's incident…Man I really need a break.

Suddenly I sit up, now remembering the letter that was left unread in the cab. I spring up and grab my bag, while slipping the letter out and sitting back down. I take a deep breath and open the letter back up.

_Dear Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_Allyson, it's been a while since we've seen you or even talked. We need you here Ally. Please we are in a crisis, and we need your help. I know you're probably mad at us, and we are dearly sorry for what happened but please…come home. It doesn't have to be forever, it's just temporary. I need you, your father needs you. Please come home. Just for a visit. We want to see you. It's been so long since we've seen our own daughter. Don't you think that's unfair? We love you dear, please come to visit. We need help. Please call us. Penny Dawson_

My eyes are wide, my heart beating fast. If you haven't figured it out that was a letter from my parents. Me and my parents, have…history. You see, I grew up in Texas out in the country. My parents were very rich, like very. We lived in a huge mansion, and for years things were perfect. Maybe that was because I was just a kid, and had no idea what was happening in the world. My dad owns three casinos in L.A, is owner of many companies, and is the head of a record label. My mom is a fashion designer, and is a strong business magnate. Dad would never be home, and mom would be talking on the phone or doing something for her job. My parents never had time for me. Most of the time I'd be outside, playing with my imaginary friends and stuff. But at those times, I didn't realize how ignored I was, so in my eye my life was a fairytale. But as I grew up I started to realize how things were. How my parents would never pay attention to me, how they always corrected me, and tried to shape me like how they wanted me to be. They never gave me a choice, they just wanted me to be the perfect daughter.

We never went out, except for those rich, highly sophisticated parties. So my mom and dad never had some "real friends". So I never had some either. I didn't go to school. I was home schooled. My parents hired teachers to teach me. They didn't want me getting distracted from my studies. Anyway, our closest family friends were; the Moons. Mike Moon. Mimi Moon. And their son…Austin Moon. Ugh…Austin Moon. He was a jerk. He walked around like he owned the place, and he was so cocky, and big-headed. He was the typical son of a rich couple. Spoiled, and inconsiderate. It was quite funny actually, we'd tease and fight every day, but still we would never complain to our parents about each other. It was like we actually enjoyed our banters. Sometimes, the fights wouldn't be just banters, sometimes they'd escalate, and we'd start acting like arguing old married couples. Anyway, I really didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual. When I was sixteen, I was thoroughly fed up with my life. The only thing that kept me sane was, one; my music. And two; Dez, my brother. Dez, he was my older brother, and right now he'd be, 27. It's a four year difference. We were the best of friends, and he was the only one I could talk to. But then there was this unfair thing. My parents had let Dez go to school. Why? Why couldn't I have gone too? I was just outraged. They told me that since I was a girl, I should focus on other things besides getting a job. They didn't want me to end up like them, always working, having no time for my kids. That was a no for me. A big no. I'd constantly fight, with my parents, until one day I left. I packed up my bags, left a note, and left. That's when I moved to New York. I had quite a bit of money, so I bought myself an apartment and went to college. I got a small job, saving up and I started making real friends. But they didn't last long, because I became a kinda workaholic after I got my real first job. This one actually.

Suddenly the phone starts to ring. Now who could that be…? Whoever it is, just please don't let it me my parents!


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Hope you guy's like it! And please review! Just one review that's ll I'm asking for. C'mon pretty please, please review!**

**Oh, by the way, I need a song. It has to be about how hate turns into love. If you guy's know any then please review the song. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Hello?" I ask quietly while holding my breath.

"Alls?" A voice says. A voice that is way too familiar.

"Dez?" I ask disbelievingly, my face breaking out in a huge grin. "Mhm." He says, I can practically feel his bright smile.

I gasp, "Oh my god, is it really you? Dez! We haven't talked in so long." I gush.

He laughs, "I know. Which isn't my fault." He says, pointing me out. I feel a pang of guiltiness, you know, now that I think about it. I haven't put any of my time to my family, even if my parents and I aren't on good terms. Now I really feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so busy and…I'm just really sorry." I say.

He smiles or at least I think he is, "It's alright, I get it. It just gets a bit lonely…Anyway did you get the letter?" He asks.

I sigh, and walk over to the couch. "Yup. What's all that about? Is everything alright back there?" I ask. Cause she was all like "Help us!" and everything.

He sighs, "Dad…He…um…he, you know I think that mom and dad should tell you this." He says stuttering slightly.

"Dez…" I say warningly.

"Ally…" He says cheekily copying my tone.

I roll my eyes, "Come on, just tell me." I whine.

He laughs, "Nope." He says.

I roll my eyes but let it slide, and a wave of silence washes over us. "…So are you coming?" He asks, breaking the silence.

My eyebrows furrow. "Coming? Coming where?" I ask confused.

"Here. Back home." He states obviously.

Oh… I sigh, "I don't know Dez. I-I, I don't know. Going all the way to Texas, and for what? I don't even know. And plu—". I say but Dez cuts me off.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold up. Stop right there Ally. Are you saying no? We haven't seen you in so long and you can't even visit? We're family. C'mon Ally. We're really missing you. I'm missing you." Dez reasons.

I sigh, "Dez it's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I'll have to pack, book my flight, and everything. On top of that I have a job and…" I trail off. Okay that was a lie, they told me to take a break at my job.

The line stays quiet. "Dez?" I ask cautiously. Another thing about Dez, is that he's very emotional and sensitive. Many things can move him. It's easy to break his heart or make him the happiest guy in the world. But, nothing really touches his heart. Like he never cries, he just…it's hard to explain. He shows his emotions, but doesn't let things get way deep into his skin. "Dez, I am really sorry…" I say hopefully, trying to get a word out of him.

Finally I hear him take a breath. "It's fine Ally. I-I'll talk to you later…" He says. Oh great I hurt him.

"No wait Dez. Please don't be like this. Seriously…" I say pleadingly.

"It's really fine Ally. I have to go now." He says.

Ok now I can tell he's not fine. He always does this. He makes me feel guilty and then I agree. "Ok wait…I'll do it." I say.

I hear him yell something, and I can just imagine him doing his crazy dance and looking like he won the lottery. "Thanks Alls! I can't believe you're actually coming! Yeah! Woo-Hoo!" He yells. I smile, if I knew that this would make him this happy, I would have come the second I finished reading that letter.

I gulp as I finish dialing the last number of their phone number. This is it. I'm calling my parents. I press talk, and wait for them to pick up. With each ring my heart beats faster…"Hello? This is the Moon's residence, how can I help you?" A male voice says. My face brightens, "Hi, this is…um…Ally. Ally Dawson." I say. I know this isn't my parents, this is our butler. Henry. Oh…Henry was awesome. He was in his 50's though today he's probably in his late 60's, and was from Great Britain, with a very heavy accent. He was sort of like my parents personal assistant, and he also took care of the house. Well actually we had housemaids, and a driver, and a chef, but he did everything else. On top of that he had to deal with a little Ally and Dez, running all around. But at the end of the day everything would go fine. If me or Dez had a problem we'd go to him, then he'd cheer us up and help. He was sort of like our grandfather. Someone who always helped you, gave you candy, and defended you from your parents. He was just so nice. "Ms. Dawson? Allyson…" He says, quite surprised. I smile, another thing about him was that he was a real cool cucumber. Quite cool…Nothing ever phased him and his emotions always stayed inside, but despite that we could always tell what he was feeling. "Yeah…Henry is this you?" I say excitedly. He laughs, a rare sight to see…or in this case hear. "Ms. Dawson…I'm assuming that you got the letter." He says. I nod, "Yeah, I got it. And guess what? I'm coming! I'm coming home!" I yell into the phone. I can imagine his face. An eyebrow raised, obviously surprised that I said yes so easily. "I talked to Dez, and he knocked me in the head, setting some sense in my head. It's been so long, and I've missed you so much." I say. "So shall I tell your parents it's a yes?" He asks. My heart sinks a little thinking about my parents. And my throat for a millisecond second goes dry. "Y-Yeah." I say blinking once and twice. My parents and I were very close, and leaving had a big impact in me. Silence looms over, and I think how that's even possible. There's so much to say, it's been so long... Suddenly he speaks. "They miss you and I know you miss them too." He says. I sigh, I knew that was coming. "Henry…I know but is wasn't my fault! They wanted me to be the perfect daughter, all dolled up, and perfect. But I'm not perfect. Far from it. And they asked so much from me, and acted like I could live up from it. But I couldn't. And then they'd get disappointed, and angry. For what? Not being the perfect daughter. I was just so mad, mad that I…" I trailed off in anger. The line stayed silent. "They were wrong, and we know that." He says. Yeah right. "We" as in Dez and him. After I left, my reputation went low. People made rumors about me, like how I ran away with my hairy, biker boyfriend, or how I abandoned my parents because I was selfish or something. Yeah okay… "Ally it's time, you need to make up. They need help as well. I'll explain it to you once you come, or I think your parents will prefer to." He says. I nod in understanding, "So what do I do? When am I supposed to come? What's the plan?" I ask. He takes a deep breath, "Well, first of all we need to find a time with your schedule. With your job and all." He starts. I laugh nervously and coincidentally, "Actually, it's a funny story…" I start. And with that I start telling Henry about the events of today, and he gives me the information I need. Like when I'll be coming, my flight, and where I need to go.

Texas here I come.

Home here I come…


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it. I appreciate all the reviews. By the way Austin makes an appearance in this one! Review! Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I yawn as I rest my head on the head of my seat. Right now, I am seated on the plane, heading to Texas. For some reason I'm getting a bad feeling about this. But when have I ever listened to my gut?! Passengers have just started to board, so there's plenty of time. I pull out my phone and text Dez, on my whereabouts. After I'm finished I put my phone down, and just relax in my seat. I love traveling, I don't even know why. It's just so exciting, going to new places, seeing new things.

I snap out of my thoughts when my eyes land on someone. Blonde hair, in a complete bad-boy get up. He has caramel colored eyes and I have to admit, he's pretty darn handsome. But his personality says otherwise. He's walking around like he owns the place. In a calm collected way, as if life is just "swag". He has a leather jacket on with a plain white shirt underneath. He has a chain, and his hair swoops just the right way. His black glasses, are hanging from the neck of his shirt. With one ear bud in his ear, and his phone tucked in one of his pockets, of his ripped slightly saggy jeans. Giving off the bad-boy son of a millionaire vibe…Anyway I just didn't like that guy and for some reason he seems familiar.

I brush him away from my thoughts and pull out my phone again as it vibrates. I quickly read Dez's text and start to type, when I notice someone hovering above me. I look up only to see the same guy that had my thoughts consumed not moments before.

My heart starts beating, "Can I help you?" I ask politely.

His expression looks bored, "You're in my seat." He starts bluntly.

I furrow my eyebrows. "No I'm not." I say. I check my ticket again. Yup, I am in the right seat.

He sighs, "Yes you are. I claimed it." He says gesturing to the small piece of writing on the seat's arm rest. "A.M" It reads.

I furrow my eyebrows, "You put your initials there…? To claim you seat?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, now could you move." He says rudely.

I grit my teeth, my anger flaring. "No I can't, because this is my seat. Now if you could please move that'd be just fine." I say coolly.

His eyebrows shoot up, obviously he isn't used to this type of attitude directed to him. He takes a deep breath, "Look lady, you obviously don't know who I am, so I'm letting you off the hook. So just give up that seat and everything will go back to normal. Because right now, you're messing with the laws of the universe. No one. And I mean no one, has or can talk to me like that." He hisses.

I scoff and shake my head, "Dramatic much?" I say rolling my eyes. "Seriously it's not that big of a deal, what is your problem, just take your own seat!" I say exasperated. "I'm really getting annoyed. Got is it even possible for someone to be this spoiled!?" I mumble mostly to myself.

His face flushes in anger. And he opens his mouth to say something, but a flight attendant comes over to us. "Is there a problem here?" She asks.

"Yeah, this is my seat but he claims it's his because he wrote his initials on it." I butt in, looking at her only to see that her attention is captivated by staring at him. Seriously?!

He smirks at me with a sly smile, and turns to her. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey. Does a beautiful thing like you have a name?" He asks. She blushes and squirms under his stare. My mouth gapes at him. Is he seriously gonna seduce a girl just to get a stupid seat.

"S-Sara." She stutters.

He grins, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He soothes gently. "Now, for this matter. It's just a seat. Right?" He says looking at me. "It's not that big of a deal. Why don't you just give it over?" He says directing it to me.

I grit my teeth while Sara speaks up, "Ma'am please, I'm sure it won't be a big deal if you move a seat." She urges.

I grit my teeth, my anger blowing off the top. "Alright." I say my voice low. I unbuckle my seat belt, and get up, while plopping down in the seat next one. While also muttering a curse to the stupid blonde. Wow, it hasn't been ten minutes, but I already made an enemy! Good job Alls. Oh how much I hate him.

He smiles sickly sweet at me then turns back to her. "Thanks, you know now that this matter is taken care of. Maybe you and I can…" He trails off.

She gasps inaudibly, and smiles gleamingly. Oh how much I feel so bad for her. She likes him so much, and he's just gonna use her… She nods quickly, "Y-Yeah that'd be a-awesome…I-I…" She trails off unable to finish her sentence.

He chuckles and slips a piece of paper into her hands, while she walks away. Wow…

He turns back to me and takes a seat settling in….. "Actually…This seat is kinda warm…Maybe the other seat would do…" He mutters after a second holding back laughter.

_Scene Change_

That's it. I. Am. About. To. Kill. Him. Seriously, it's pretty hard to get on my nerves. But he, he just. There's something, about him that just makes me want to slap him straight in the face. I turn to him, anger taking control of me.

I grab him by the top of his shirt. "Look." I start looking him dead in the eye. My voice low and deadly. "I just wanna get through this plane ride, smoothly. I don't want a pricky, spoiled princess nagging me about everything. Because I promise you, I am this close to ripping out all of your frickin fake blonde hair! Alright?" I ask my voice coming out in a hiss.

He looks at me wide-eyed, for a moment, when his eyes wander over my face. Like his eyes are analyzing each and every attribute of mine. I realize the close proximity, and push away from him. But he keeps me there. "You remind me of someone." He says. My jaw locks. "You don't happen to be related to—" He starts.

But gets cut off by the speaker, "Attention passengers, the plane will now take off. Please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you. Please enjoy your flight." The speaker cuts off, and I pull away from him, buckling my seatbelt. I don't even glance at him. Instead I sit tightly in my seat, waiting to take off. He yawns as he flips out his phone. I frown, at this. Electronic devices can mess with the plane's instruments.

I sigh, "Excuse me but I don't wanna die, at such a young age, by a senseless moron who didn't turn off his phone, which caused the plane to crash." I clip, at him.

He glances at me annoyed. "I'm sorry but I don't think a small phone could cause this whole plane to crash. But if you keep annoying me, with your stupid rule things then I'm probably gonna have to kill the engine to get away from you!" He snaps coldly. I get taken aback by his attitude and roll my eyes looking out the window.

Bipolar much?

The plane starts to take off, and I sit back and wait for the plane to start sail smoothly. I see Austin put his phone back out of the corner of my eye, and roll my eyes. I seem to do that a lot around him. As soon as the plane starts to fly steady, and it's safe to get up and unbuckle our seatbelts, I pull out my phone, and plug my earphones in.

After a while, I finally start to doze off. When I feel someone pull my earphones off. My eyes snap open, and I look over at the blonde retard.

"What?" I snap.

He looks at me. "I'm bored. Entertain me." He demands.

My eyes go wide, and I smile sweetly, "Entertain yourself." I say snatching the earphones back. "I'm sure you have plenty of stupid puns or maybe you can practice your pick up lines." I mutter.

He doesn't seem to hear me, but he snatches the earphones back out of my hand.

This is gonna be a long plane ride…


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! Hope you like it. Its kinda a filler, so its kinda boring. Hope you guys like it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything.**

"Could you please shut up?" I yell at him for the 100th time. He just laughs. I roll my eyes.

I can't take it. I can not take it. He is driving me insane. Five hours with him, five hours! My mind is going crazy. You don't understand, how it feels. This is just torture…

"You are such an annoying asshole!" I yell.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like you're such a sweetheart either. A controlling bitch would be the term to describe you." He retorts.

I roll my eyes, "At least I don't seduce people to get what I want." I say.

He smirks, "You couldn't even if you tried." He shoots back smoothly.

My anger rises even more if that's even possible. And I grit my teeth, "That's it!" I snap. "I have had it with you! Your stupid petty needs, and perverted comments and just you in all.—"

I'm not close to finishing my rant when he cuts me off. "Now, hold up, you think I'm enjoying this?" He asks disbelievingly. "You're not Miss. Little Sunshine either. God, you hold the record for—" He starts.

But gets cut off by the speaker. "Hello passengers, we are going to land in a short time. So stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The captain says in monotone.

I sigh and roll my eyes, while strapping my seatbelt on and turning my body so it's tilted away from him. It's quiet for a while and I feel the plane starting to go down.

But then the plane starts to jostle. I shriek, as the lights flicker and the plane starts going up and down. Everyone starts to panic, and out of instinct I grab the blonde's arm. I shut my eyes closed and my mind starts to race. Am I going to die!? No. I can't die at such a young age. I knew I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have left the comfort of my home. I knew this was a bad idea. I clutch his arm tightly, and ever so slowly the plane starts to steady.

The speaker turns on again. "Sorry folks, there was a malfunction. But everything is fine now. We'll be landing in a short while. Sorry for the accident. Please remain seated and buckle your seatbelt. Thank you." The captain says.

Everyone sighs in relief, but I stay in my position. "You know, you can open your eyes now." Someone whispers. Someone as in the blonde devil sitting next to me. I snap my eyes open, and see the blonde smirking. I roll my eyes, but get confused when he winces in pain. "And please retract your claws." He adds his voice raspy.

Oh.

I release him from my grip, "Sorry." I mutter not meaning it what so ever. I switch the subject, realizing we just went through an almost death experience. "What just happened!?" I gasp.

He looks at me with a raise eyebrow, "The plane had a mishap no biggie." He says coolly shrugging.

"We went through a near death experience, and you're just sitting there, like nothing happened." I sputter. He shrugs.

_Scene Change _

Texas…Home…I'm here. Finally. God, I am so exciting! I'm nearly jumping in my seat. As soon as the plane lands, and it's clear to get up. I shoot up, scooting over the blonde maniac, and reaching up to grab my suitcases.

The blonde looks at me amused. "Someone's excited." He sneers. I roll my eyes even if he doesn't see me.

Once I get my bags, I turn back to the blonde. "Well, this trip has been so fun." I say sarcasm dripping from my words. "But all good things must come to an end…So have a nice life." I say spinning around and walking down the aisle. Leaving the blonde wordless.

Man, I am so glad that's over with. Henry told me all the instructions, of what to do once I come. Once I arrive which would be at about 4, I have to go get my luggage. Then I'll see someone holding a sign that says my name. I'll go to them and they'll take me home! Woo!

I look around, and spot the luggage place. I make my way over and grab my bags while making my way over to where you meet your families.

I hear someone yelling…That better not be who I think it is. I slowly turn around, and just as I thought, the devil is walking up to me. "Hey!" He yells again.

"Hi." I say my voice flat.

He gasps in fake-hurt. "Are you not excited to see me?!" He asks with a pout glued to his face. In that moment, he kinda looked cute. But that evens out with his rude personality.

"You want the truth?" I ask fake sighing.

He nods grinning. "No." I deadpan.

His face falls, and he rolls his eyes, "Knew that was coming." He mumbles.

I sigh, "Look I really don't have time, what do you want?" I ask.

He smirks, "Just wanted to know your name." He says.

This time it's my turn to smirk. "Let's see…We don't like each other. We're most likely to never meet again…I don't think we need to know each other's names." I say leaving him once again. This time once and for all.

I look around and finally spot a bald man accompanied with two other men, holding a sign that reads, "Dawson." That's me. "Hi." I say walking over to them.

They look me up and down. As if their analyzing me, and I suddenly feel very self-conscious. Maybe I should have worn something more formal. I have a nice flowery reddish pink dress. That's tight from the waist up. I paired that with some flip flops and let my hair out. Dang it, too late now. "Ms. Dawson?" The one in the middle asks. He seems like the boss or something.

Anyway. "That's me." I say nodding my head. Just to make sure I show them my driver's license.

"Alright, welcome to Texas. My name is Albert." The middle one says, then he points to the man on the right. "That is Tom." He says. Tom smiles. "And this is…" He says gesturing to the other guy, "Patrick." He says, I smile at him and he smiles back.

It's nice to meet you guys." I say chirpily.

A chorus of "Nice to meet you too." Goes around as well. "Now Miss Dawson,-" Albert starts but I cut him off.

"Please call me Ally." I say.

"Very well Ally." Albert says, "Now we have a car waiting for you and Tom and Patrick here will take your bags. I will be driving you to your home." He says. "There your family is waiting."

Yay…


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Woo two in one day! I hope you like it. Family reunion! Hope you like it.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Memories flood my mind, as we drive through the town. Some things have changed and some haven't. It's used to be almost all country side, with a little section, far from our home, that consisted of shops, boutiques, restaurants, banks, etc. But now, there are some small shops scattered, and the small section has grown and changed. There's much more shops, and more modern. It's sort of like a mini-city now. I smile as I remember the moments I had here growing up. Not many, but still some. As we pass through, many people turn their heads, and watch our car drive away. Soon, we make it to a clearing. The cars and shops, slowly start to stop showing and now all the eye can see is land. Green, brown, muddy, dry, treeless land. An occasional tree here or there, and some animals or flowers. Something flashes in my brain and I remember the big oak tree not far from our house. Austin (Remember my parent's best friend's son.) Anyway, Austin, Dez and I would sit in the oak tree, and just have fun, hang, and talk. Even though Austin and I were sworn enemies, Dez was Austin's best friend so things sometimes escalated there. But that was just because Austin would purposely torment me. Anyway, I have to make sure to visit the tree sometime. Maybe Dez and I could go, for old times' sake. Maybe even Austin could. I wonder what he's doing these days. Probably sleeping with girls, being lazy. Or maybe, he's changed. I'll have to see to find out.

As we reach my home, my mouth drops open in wonder. This is our house! This is where I used to live! Oh my god, I don't even recognize it. The gates open automatically, and we continue the path to the huge mansion. I take my time to look around. The gates are clean, not rusty at all. A shade of silver, with a latchet. The gates are probably like a half a mile from the house. Inside the gates, the whole lawn is light green, freshly trimmed grass. With some flowers and trees. The house itself is huge. It looks like a mansion, but it's smaller. It has white paint, with some shades of light blue, and a blackish grey roof. It looks more modern and different.

There are some cars parked in front of the doors, and we park behind them. I take a deep breath and open the car door not waiting for Albert, to open it for me. I step out taking in the bright warm sunny breeze, and the beautiful view. I take my most important bag, and the guys take my other ones. My heart beats fast, as I walk up the few steps reaching the door. It swings open, and my eyes can't believe what they see. The familiar red hair, the quirky clothing, the freckles, the mischievous smile. "Dez!" I shriek dropping the bag, and throwing myself at him. My arms circle around his neck, as I bury my face into his neck. He laughs as he pulls me high and circles me around. I smile hugging him tighter. Soon we pull away and I burst once again. "Dez! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. You've changed so much! Is that really you? I missed you so much. I-" I start rambling when Dez cuts me off.

"Ally! I missed you too! God look at you, you're so cute." He says ruffling my hair. I pout and straighten it out again while smacking his chest.

"Don't touch the hair." I warn. He just shakes his head.

Someone coughs behind us, interrupting us. We both turn around to see my parents. Lester and Penny Dawson. They haven't changed much. Mom is still the sophisticated clean cut lady and dad is still the serious, job obsessed, guy. Mom has gotten a bit older, you can't tell much but she looks tired. Dad is worse, he has some gray hair, and bags under his eyes have started to show. What is going on?

I instantly shrink back and glance at Dez. He nods at me slightly telling me to get over it. This is it Ally, that's all in the past now. Just apologize. _They have to apologize too. _ I timidly make my way to them. "H-hi…Mom, dad…" I mumble. They look at me as if expecting more. I sigh. "Look…I'm really sorry. I needed to get away. I wanted to be independent, to do something in my own. But you guys didn't let me so I…The bottom line is that I'm sorry. I really am, and I love you guys." I finish looking them in the eye.

My mom sighs tears in her eyes, "Sweety, I know you're sorry." She mumbles, rubbing my arm. "We're sorry too. We shouldn't have stopped you." She says. "We love you so much." She says pulling me into a hug. I smile also getting a bit teary eyed.

We pull away, and I turn to Dad. "Daddy…?" I ask. He lets a breath out, and finally as if in ages. He smiles, a real smile. And pulls me into a hug. I smile gleefully, and after mom and Dez join the hug as well. This family isn't perfect, far from it, but in the end we love each other even if we don't show it or think it…


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. THREE IN ONE DAY! Hope you guys like it. It kinda has a cliffhanger so.. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"So Ally, this is your room." My mom says opening the door to another one of the rooms. I smile as I step in and take a look around. Slowly my smile starts to vanish. Pink. Pink. And pink. That's all I can see. A pink bed, a pink color wall, a pink alarm clock, a pink chair, and even a pink lap top. I hate pink. Pink is the worst color ever! Except yellow, and brown. I slowly turn around to see my mom smiling gleefully. "Well?! Do you like it?" She asks. I open my mouth to say something but choose not to. She spent all this time on it, why crack her heart like this. So instead I nod excitedly, and thank her.

_Scene Change_

There's a knock at the door. "Come in!" I call putting the last piece of clothing into its appropriate drawer. I turn around to see Dez entering. "Hey what's up?" I ask flopping onto the bed.

He shrugs, "Just wanted to spend some time with my little sis." He says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Alright then, what do you wanna do?" I ask. We both ponder on what to do, when I decide to stick with a basic. "So Dez tell me what's changed since I left." I say resting my chin on my palm.

_Scene Change_

"Ally! Breakfast!" My mom calls. I slowly wake up while rubbing my head. As I open my eyes I realize how less tired I am. Wow that's the best sleep I've had in ages. I jump out of bed, and get ready.

I am ready for today. Last night Dez and I bonded and he promised that today he would persuade mom and dad to take us out to town, for some family time. One thing that stuck at the back of my mind is that he said that after I left, sometime later, my parents had more time on their hands. They had more time to stay at home, talk to him, take him around town, etc. Hmm…

Anyway, I make my way down the stairs not used to the way the hallways twist and turn. As I reach the dining hall, I'm struck with a wave of delicious smells.

I walk in, and greet everyone. While taking a seat. Dad holds a newspaper to his face and mom takes a seat smiling extra sweet at me. Dez grits his teeth at both of our parents and looks rather flushed. There's strong tension in the air, what the heck is going on? What just happened? "Um how are you guys?" I ask.

Dez glances at me, and slowly starts to eat his breakfast. "We're fine. A little misunderstanding that's all…" He says shooting a glare at my mom.

I get very confused, and my anger rises. Seriously, what the hell is up with the secrets! I sigh, and start eating my French toast. It's silent for a while, "So what's the plan for today?" I ask.

Dad puts his newspaper down, and my mom clears her throat, setting her spoon down and wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Ally there's been a change in plans for today." My dad says.

My mom nods, "I know you wanted to look around, and explore. But we have something to tell you today. And we want you to meet the Moons." She says.

My dad cuts in from there. "I'm sure you remember them. Mike, Mimi…Austin. Our best friends from childhood." He explains. He says Austin, slowly as if gauging my reaction.

My mom cuts him off, "You remember Austin right? The cute blonde boy. Oh you and him used to have so much fun!" She gushes. My dad gives her a look, which quiets her.

"Anyway," My dad starts again. "We'll be having them over for a formal dinner." He says.

I grow even more confused, what do they even wanna talk about? Why do they have to call them today!? Great….Austin's gonna come. Just great. My mom sighs, "I'm sorry sweets, but I promise you'll have a chance tomorrow." She says comfortingly. "And maybe Austin could give you a tour!"

_Scene Change_

I clip on my last earring, and examine myself in the mirror. A have a formal dress on. It's black, and ends at mid-thigh. With spaghetti straps. I let my hair loose pinning my bangs. I have some light make up and some heels that aren't too high. To me this dress is too fancy and lady like. My mom got it for me, and she told me to wear it for this event. Why? I have no idea.

Anyway as soon as I'm done, I make my way out of my room and go downstairs. I see my mom setting up the table, and I join her helping her out. My mom smiles, "Thank you Ally." She says.

I smile at her back, and suddenly get a surge of confidence. "Mom, what's going on?" I ask finally, tired of all this.

My mom's smile falters but she keeps the innocent act. "What?" She asks.

I roll my eyes, "This! All this secrecy, weird behavior, what is up with the letter you sent me. You need help? That's what you wrote. But you're perfectly fine here!" I ask exasperated with a hint of anger.

My mom's act falls, and she sighs, "That's what we have to talk to you about. Ally please be patient, we'll tell you. Don't worry and when we do tell you…please be thoughtful about it." She says.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. And open my mouth to say something but get cut off by a buzzer which signals someone is coming through the gate. They're here. I turn back to my mom but she switches the subject. I sigh and decide to let it slide and just be patient. Man I haven't had any time for my thoughts today. "Ally come to the door with us?" She asks. I oblige and make my way down to the front doors as the doorbell rings.

I walk over and open the door slowly with mom and dad following. I'm instantly hit with a shriek and loud laughter and chatter. I step back and let my mom and dad greet their best friends. I take this time to look at both of them. Mimi looks warm, and kind-hearted, yet slightly spoiled. Blonde, blue eyed, wearing an expensive dress, and jewelry. Mike is more serious, but still open. He has brown hair, and brownish eyes wearing a formal plain suit.

As they finish both their eyes land on me. Mimi gasps, "Allyson? Is that you?" She asks disbelievingly. I smile, and nod. She squeals, "Ally! Oh my gosh! You are so beautiful! What a fine young lady you turned out to be." She gushes.

I blush, "Thank you." I mumble.

Mike laughs, "A shy one too." He says clapping me on the back. I almost stumble by the impact but smile anyway trying to cover it up. Just then, another person steps in. "Sorry I had to grab something from the car…" He says as he looks up.

My heart drops as soon as he does. There he's standing. The same guy at the airport. The same guy who annoyed me through the whole ride. The same guy who I despise. His eyes land on me and they widen. Please don't tell me what I'm thinking is true.

"You!"

"You!"


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! This chapter is REALLY important and I really like this one. I hope you guys like it. Review! Please review!**

**Oh and I was wondering if you guys could help me. I need a good song, that defines Austin and Ally's relationship. Like how hate turns into love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

We stare at each other in astonishment, and pure horror. I mean, first off he's Austin frickin Moon. Which make me straight off the bat hate him. But he also has to be the stuck up, rude, annoying guy at the airport! Seriously? "What are you doing here?!" We demand at each other in sync. Ignoring our family members.

"You two already met?" Mimi asks surprised. (Mimi is Austin's mom, she wants everyone to call her that. Austin's dad wants people to call him Mike.)

I turn to her and open my mouth to explain, but Austin cuts me off. "Yeah she sat with me on the plane." He exclaims. Then he turns to me grinning devilishly. "I didn't know that was you Ally." He says mildly surprised. Then he looks me up and down, licking his lips. "You've changed." He says smirking. And you wanna know the unfair part. No one noticed his perverted actions.

_Scene Change _

We glare at each other, while picking at our foods. I need to talk to him in private. Mimi, Mike, and my parents happily chat about whatever rich people talk about. They don't notice our sour moods. Austin has defiantly changed…for the worst and best. His looks would be for the best, and his personality the worst. Wait did I just say I thought Austin's looks are…ho—good? Um no, I hate Austin Moon, and I'd rather die than have any type of romantic relationship with him. In fact, I hate him so much that one night I spent the whole time researching and memorizing insults and burns to throw at Austin the next day. Pretty hateful right?

"So Ally dear tell me about yourself. How's your life? Job? Home? Friends?" Mimi asks. Everyone's attention diverts to me, and I suddenly feel very pressured. Thankfully, I've had a lot of practice with these types of situations back in New York.

"Well, there's not much to say. I live in New York, and mostly all of my time is diverted to my job. I work at a record label." I say shrugging. I don't give them the details, about what happened recently.

Her smile grows bigger, "What about friends? Any…special guy come into your life?" She asks playfully. A blush forms on my cheeks and I feel much more uncomfortable, especially with Austin's eyes boring into my head with his stupid smirk in place. Obviously he's enjoying my unenjoyment.

"Well not really, I—" I start but cut off by Mike's voice.

"Mimi, stop pestering the girl. I think she has a lot on her hands already." He says. And after that everyone resumes their conversation, on money, and business, and whatever. I turn to Austin. Oh how much I wish Dez was here. He'd help get through this, but he's at college. Some sort of ceremony or something. Anyway he's supposed to come back at about eleven. Right now, it's nine.

_Scene Change_

"That was you!?" I ask, almost shrieking.

"That was me, what?" He asks, almost bored looking.

I sigh, "At the airport, on the plane, that was you Austin?" I ask.

He looks at me, "Well, obviously." He says. You know this is also the many reason why I can't stand him. When you talk to someone, you might want them to, you know maybe, at least pay attention to you. Not looking around bored or like your drunk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, blowing up right there. Anger flashes through me.

"Because! I didn't know you were "The Ally" either! Geesh, woman. Calm down. This isn't my fault at all, you refused to give your name so why should I have given mine. Which made us in turn not know that you were Ally, and I was Austin." He says rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air. Okay that was a bit confusing.

I open my mouth to reply, when I get cut off by the woman who made this beast. "Austin! Time to go!" She calls. He smirks at me, "See ya, princess." He mumbles while walking away. My anger spikes again. I hate it when he calls me that. It all started back when we were kids. He thought I got everything I wanted, so he came up with that. Now I have a nickname for him; Ass.

_Scene Change_

"Ally will you come downstairs please. In the living room!" My mom calls.

"Coming!" I call while shutting my laptop off and bounding down the stairs. I make it to the living room to see both my mom and dad seated on the couch looking extremely nervous. I slow down, now becoming even more worried and anxious. "What's up?" I ask slowly, and confused.

"Ally, come sit down." My dad says patting a space next to them. I make my way there and taking a seat.

Guys, what's going on?" I ask.

"My mom takes my hand in hers, and sighs. "Ally, your dad has been having trouble at work." She starts slowly.

I scoff, "Which one are we talking about here?" I ask jokingly. Get it! Cause he has a lot of jobs and she said work, and…Okay never mind. "Sorry." I say.

"I made a deal which wasn't very smart. And I lost everything." My dad says. What does he mean lost everything? Like he lost his companies? His casinos?

"What do you mean?" I ask now full on worried.

"Well almost everything. Ally I made a bet, thinking I'd win but I didn't. We lost most of the companies, and casinos. And now the only things left are the two companies, and the record label." He says, ashamed. Why would he do that? And what does this have to do with me? How are we gonna pay our taxes, or for anything?! Well actually I don't live here…But still. What about Dez's college. What about the house, the cars… "And on top of that, we were robbed." My mom blurts out.

My heart drops, "How much?" I ask.

"Not much, just about more than half of our savings." My mom says comfortingly. Why didn't they tell me before? I could have helped them. "Ally we need a favor." My mom starts.

"The Moons have decided to help us out. That's what we have been discussing for days. If we merge our two companies together, then our profit will increase. And with the money we earn, we'll get two casinos back! And it won't cost us a dime. On top of that, the Moons are hiring a lawyer for us, to set this case out. And he's not just any lawyer, he's the best in all of Texas, Cali. and all the west states. " My dad explains.

I raise my eyebrows, smiling wow the Moons are pretty nice. Even of Austin is still an ass, his parents are the exact opposite. "They're doing all that for free? They don't want anything in return?" I ask surprised.

And with that my parents face falls, "Well actually…" My mom coughs, "They want you to perform a nuptial ceremony with Austin." My mom explains slowly. I shrug, how bad can it be…Wait a minute. Wait one frickin minute.

"What is a nuptial ceremony?" I demand. Although I have a feeling I already know…

My mom sighs and after many agonizing moments she blurts it out. "They want you to marry Austin!" She yells finally. I smile bitterly, I knew it. I knew there was a catch. Do they seriously think I will do this bullshit. No, no way in hell will I do this. I said it before and I'll say it again,

"I Allyson Marie Dawson would rather die than have any type of romantic relationship with Austin Moon. Period." I say not realizing I said it out loud.

"Come on Ally he's not that bad." My mom reasons.

I scoff and shake my head. "No. No. No. I will not fucking marry him. What the hell do you think I am? A puppet? A door mat? Your servant? No. I won't marry him. You tell me a sad little story and make me feel bad and then this? Seriously? I'm sorry but I won't put up with this bullshit. You can go tell the Moons that they can go stick this idea up their…as—nose." I say.

"Allyson!" My dad booms. "You will not talk to us like that. And you will marry him! And if you don't, I promise you I will drag you and make you." He yells

I scoff, "Good luck with that!" I yell while storming up the stairs and shutting my bedroom door closed. My eyes start to get glassy and I know I'm about to cry. So I do, I let all the tears out. I will not marry that ass. I will not marry him. I won't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review. **

**By the way, I uploaded four more chapters because I probably will not be able to upload all through next week. I came back from Canada, but now we're going on a trip to Atlanta tomorrow and we won't come back till next week's Saturday. So that's why I'm uploading four more chapters. I'm really sorry...Hope you guy's like them.**

**Oh, and shoutout to;  
Auslly4ever- I really like your idea, and I was wondering if I could use it...?**

**Please review guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

"Ally can I come in?" Dez asks. I don't answer and he takes that as a yes. Suddenly I feel a rush of anger. I don't know why. I spin around while still laying on my bed. I grab a pillow and whack it straight at him. "You knew? Didn't you?" I seethe.

Dez gets taken a back, but soon realizes what I mean, and sighs. "Yeah." He says as if admitting defeat.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask, my voice raised.

He takes a seat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It's just that, mom and dad were really shaken after all this happened. I found out today! That's what mom and dad told me at breakfast, you know before you came. That's why I was acting a little off. I know mom and dad are forcing you, and I know their wrong but Ally think about it…" He explains.

"Wait. So you want me to go through with this?" I ask taken aback.

"No! I mean yes. I mean…I'm just saying that mom and dad are really upset, and they probably didn't tell you this but…" He stops and lowers his voice. "Dad took a loan, from a powerful man named Jack Ford, he was gonna repay it but he lost the money. Well actually the money was stolen. And if he doesn't repay it…He could be in danger." Dez says shakily. I gulp. Is this really true?

"You're kidding?" I ask hoping this is all just some joke, and will be over soon. Dez shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Ally. I really am. And I know you don't like Austin—"

I scoff, "That's an understatement." I interrupt. He glares at me which quiets me down.

"Anyway, I know you don't like Austin and he isn't too fond of you either. But this is for our parents, for dad. And yeah a week ago you hated them, but they love you and I promise you that they are hurting inside from doing this to you. Ally all I'm saying is to think about it…" He says calmly.

I sigh hopelessly, "Can't they make another way to make money!" I cry desperately. Dez has a point. Would I want dad to get hurt? No. Heck to the no. Even if in order to do that, I'd have to marry Austin…? I don't know. I just-I just wish I never came here. I wish that I never opened that stupid letter, I wish that I had never talked to Dez on the phone. I wish this never happened.

Dez shakes his head, "Just think about it. Alright?" He says calmly. He kisses my head and pulls me into a hug. My eyes start to sting and my head starts to get drowsy. I let some few tears slip and Dez pulls away. "Don't cry, Ally-Cat." He says frantically wiping my cheeks. I smile at his attempts.

"Thanks Dez."

_Scene Change_

I yawn as I wake up. My head's blurry, and my eyes are dried with tears. Slowly last night's agonizing events fall back in me and I instantly feel horrible. I still won't marry him. I can't. I just…can't.

I slowly get ready and tip toe my way downstairs. The halls are quiet…too quiet…Anyway, I slowly peek into the kitchen. No one. I make my way to the living room. No one. The dining room. No one. I sigh aggravated and slowly walk down the halls…. "Ah!" I shriek jumping two feet in the air, as I come face to face with a figure.

"Sh! Calm down! It's me. Austin." He whispers grabbing both my hands to prevent me from hitting him. Oh. My eyebrows furrow and I snatch my hands away.

"What the heck are you doing here at 6 in the morning?!" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retaliates smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"I live here." I deadpan with a raised eyebrow.

His face falls, "Oh…right." He says clearing his throat. Obviously he's not the one with the brains.

"Okay seriously what are you doing here?" I ask in no mood for fun and games.

"I needed to talk to you." He says.

I sigh, "About what?" I ask.

He looks around slowly from side to side before leaning in closer, I grimace at our closeness. "I can't talk here, even the walls have eyes." He whispers still looking around paranoid. "Here come with me." He says.

I roll my eyes at his childish behavior but follow him anyway. Although I don't know why. He opens the door and I notice how he keeps it open for me like a gentleman. We go outside where the sun is just about to rise. It looks absolutely beautiful. I smile taking in the countryside view. After a while of walking in silence Austin finally stops. Guess where? The tree house. Our tree house. "Our" meaning me, Dez, and Austin's of course. Not just Austin and I…you know…okay I'm just gonna shut up know. Anyway, I take a look at it. It hasn't changed at all. I'm surprised no one cut it down, or how it's in such good shape. I look at him only to find him staring back at me. "Why did you take me here?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, not in an annoyed way but in a "what am I gonna do with you?" kinda way. "C'mon let's go." He says while starting to climb the tree. I sigh and look down at my attire. A pink tank top, some yoga pants, and flip flops. Not the best thing to wear when you climb a tree.

I climb anyway and soon I make it to the top. "Slowpoke." Austin mutters. I shoot him a glare and slap his chest. He sighs as he takes a seat enjoying the view of the sunrise. I take a seat next to him.

"So what did you need to say?" I ask impatiently.

"Did they tell you?" He asks. I realize that "They" means my parents.

"If you're asking if my parents told me I have to marry you. Then yes, they did tell me." I say bitterly.

He nods, "Did you agree?" He asks.

I scoff, "We hate each other, course I said no." I shoot rolling my eyes.

He nods again, "I felt bad though." He says. I look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He sighs, "I was so angry at them, I said some stuff I shouldn't have. And they definitely didn't deserve it. I made my mother cry. Do you know how that feels?" He asks frustrated. I wanted to say, "Yes I do." But I didn't interrupt him. "I just wish that this never happened. You know. I just don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I have to make a decision. A real one. All my life I've been the rich kid, I never had a choice, I got what I wanted. But know…" He says wistfully trailing off. I suddenly feel bad for the guy. He's always had a shoulder helping him but know that shoulder is making him choose against himself or his happiness.

"I know how you feel. I really don't know what to do…" I mumble.

He shrugs, and we fall into a silence. We don't even notice each other's presence, we just ponder on our own situations. My phone buzzes, which disrupts the silence. Austin snaps out, and I check my phone to see a text from Dez.

_Where are you?! Mom and dad are going berserk! Help._

I smile and shoot a text back while Austin gets up. "Well I better go home to." He says.

I nod, "Yeah." I mumble not knowing what to say.

He passes me and climbs down the tree house. "Hey princess!" He calls, from the ground. I walk over to the small window.

"Yeah?" I ask.

He grins, "This doesn't change anything between us right? Still enemies?" He asks.

I roll me eyes, "Course, wouldn't want it any other way." I say meaning every word. He smiles and salutes while turning around and running away.

Okay let's just backtrack for a moment. Did me and Austin just have a civilized conversation without biting each other's throat?

Ew…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys like it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

I make my way into the house, and spot my parents seated on the couch. My mum sitting there, a tissue in her hand sniffling while, my dad comforts her a hand on her back. Why can't they understand that I can't throw away my life like this? I hate him. I don't want to marry him. This is so unfair. Why did I have to come here? Why did dad have to make that stupid deal? Why! I know I should walk in and say sorry. I know I should comfort them…But I don't. I walk past them, heading upstairs. And like that my heart cracks right there.

_Scene Change_

"Ally!" My mum screams from downstairs. I jump as I pull my earplug off. What is she screaming about? I scramble up and grab my flip flops while running downstairs.

"What happened?" I ask worried. Mom stand there whimpering while my dad slips his shoes on.

"Ally, Dez is in the hospital." He says his voice shaky. My heart drops and shatters. A horrible feeling erupts in my stomach.

"W-what…how? What happened?!" I demand. My mum chokes back a cry.

"Ally you will stay here okay? We will check up on him, while you stay in the house alright? He's seriously injured, and he might...Just stay alright." He says his voice low and deadly.

My mom sighs at my dad, "We'll send someone over to pick you up so you can visit him. When the time is right, okay?" She says.

I bite my tongue to hold back my pleas, and contradicts. Instead, I nod gritting my teeth at him in anger. I'm closer to Dez than anyone in the whole frickin world. And I stay here when he's lying on a hospital bed? Um. Heck to the no. They turn around and practically run outside into the car. Leaving me here with my mind swirling.

Scene Change

"Mom, dad! Where is he?" I ask running towards them. Let me give you a flashback on what has happened. Well there's not much. After an agonizing hour or so, I finally got permission to come to the hospital. Patrick drove me here and now I'm running down the hall to my weeping mom and shaken dad. My mom holds back a sob. "I need to see him!" I yell desperately. The doctor signals for me to come with him and I obey.

We walk into the still room, only the annoying beeps of the monitors can be heard. My heart sinks once I take a look at Dez. I feel tears stinging at my eyes. His face is bruised and scratched, his leg is on a cast and his face is deathly pale. "What happened to him…?" I ask quietly.

The doctor looks through his papers, "I'll give you the summary. We've found that has been beaten severely, bruises and some broken bones. He has a stab wound in his stomach which will heal. He also has a broken leg. We have called the police and they are investigating this case, right now. They might also want to talk to you." He says pushing his glasses up his nose. "Due to his severities he is in a coma." He says.

Tears roam down my cheeks like a waterfall. "You can fix him right? He'll be okay. This is all just a joke. I know it is. C'mon Dez wake up!" I plead desperately.

The doctor sighs, "I'm sorry Miss Dawson…Do you want some time alone?"

I nod and the doctor exits the room. I walk over and pull up a chair while grabbing his hand. I wipe my tears, and take a deep breath which comes shakily. "Dez..." I start. "Hey, how are you doing? It's me Ally…Your sister. I'm really worried Dez, and scared. And I know you can hear me, or maybe you can't, I don't know I'm not a doctor. But if you can please just show me a sign, anything…Please!" I whisper. Now yeah people would expect Dez to flutter his eyes open right there, but this isn't a fantasy, this is reality. So Dez lays there still not moving at all. I sigh and rest my head on the bed.

_Scene Change_

"Miss Dawson?" A voice calls interrupting me. I bring my head up and see a policeman standing there with some papers.

"Yeah? That's me." I say standing up and leaving Dez's side hesitantly.

He smiles at me, "We have a few questions for you. Can you come with me?" He asks. I nod wordlessly and follow him out the room taking one glance back at Dez. We walk out of the room to a non-vacant room.

"Now…I know you have a lot of questions pertaining to Dez. And most probably after what I'm going to tell you, they'll be answered. Now, here's the story." He starts. "Dez was found out in an ally, at about five in the evening. His cuts and bruises were fresh, so the men couldn't have gone far. Someone called the police and we took him to the hospital and called your parents. So here we are. Now, do you know if Dez was involved with anything?" He asks.

I realize what he means and immediately shake my head, "No. No way, Dez is a good kid, he definitely isn't involved in anything bad." I say shaking my head.

He nods and takes some notes. "Is there anyone who takes a dislike towards him?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Not that I know of. He's always nice, and everyone he meets like him." I say.

"What about money? Did he have any unpaid loans? Or something like that?" He asks. My heart beats faster, when you know what comes into my mind. He probably notices because he sets his pen down and rests a hand on my hand. "Ally tell us, we'll keep you safe don't worry." He says comfortingly.

I sigh, "Why? Why are you asking about money? Did you find anything?" I ask switching the subject.

"That's classified information, I can't tell you…" He says sympathetically. It already looks like he's about to break, just need to bring out the eyes.

"He's my brother…" I say pulling the eyes. He sighs and slowly takes out a package from his pocket. He zips it open, and takes out a piece of paper.

"Here." He says handing me the paper. I take it, and examine it. The paper is slightly crumpled and there's a patch of crumpled blood. On it with scrawny black ink is written:

_Here's a reminder. The clock is ticking, pay up…I'm waiting._

I think I know who sent this note… "We found it laying beside your brother's body. We don't know what it means but it's obvious they were asking to "pay" up. I think that whoever this was, did this to give a warning or something…" He says. Yeah I think I have a pretty good idea, of who did this…Jack Ford…

_Scene Change _

It was him. I am absolutely sure he did this. Why can't they bring him in!? It all fits. Let me give you a flashback of what happened. I told the police officer, Michael about this whole thing and guess what? He told me that he couldn't bring him in without real proof! It is real proof. If they don't bring him in and if he doesn't get what he deserves, he could hurt us even more…Unless. We get the money. Unless we pay him back. And the only way to pay him back is to…

I have to do this. Mom and dad need me. For them. For their safety. For Dez.

_Scene Change_

"Mom…Dad…?" I ask timidly, with my heart beating fast.

"Ally…" My mom calls her voice weak and frail. I sigh and feel even more guilty.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah…" She mumbles. I sigh and take a deep breath and walk in. Mom is seated on her chair, with puffy eyes, and dad is talking on the phone out on the balcony.

"Mom…" I say starting timidly. This is it you've got this Ally. For Dez. For Dez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"I'll do it." I say quietly looking mom straight in the eye. She looks up at me wide eyed, and in shock.

"Are you serious?" She asks getting up.

I nod, "I've been thinking about this and…I'll do it. I'll marry Austin." I say hesitantly. It even sounds weird saying it.

She looks at me for a moment, and pulls me into a hug. "Aw, Ally I'm really sorry. I know you don't want to do this, I know you're doing this for us. And you know what? You've changed Ally, before you left you were a dependent slightly spoiled, and isolated girl, and when you came back you're independent with a bit of fire, and a kind great heart." My mom finishes.

I smile teary eyed. "Thanks mom." I mumble then I remember my anger towards them. "But I'm only doing this for Dez, not for you or dad or anyone." I say coldly.

She smiles weakly and pulls away, "So I'm guessing, I'm not forgiven…" She says.

I grit my teeth. She can't make me marry someone and then make me feel guilty like this. "Yeah you're not." I snap spinning around, and leaving her alone.

_Scene Change _

I sigh and take a deep breath feeling very depressed. Then I slowly make my way inside the cold hospital room where Dez is lying. His face looks even more pale, and tired. I gulp and grit my teeth. If I ever even lay my eyes on that retard who did this to him, I'm gonna kill him. Literally. I slowly take a seat and draw it up against the bed. I grab his hand again. "Hey Dez…" I mumble making sure to keep my eyes off of his face. Because I'm sure I'll burst into tears. "Um…not much has happened, from the last time we talked but there's a highlight. I'm not sure how you'll react to this…" He's not gonna react all together, he's in a coma! "I-I agreed to marry Austin." I say sadly.

"…" I wait for him to answer and imagine what he'd say.

"Yeah I know, even I'm surprised I agreed. And I didn't do this for them, I did it for you. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I say.

"…." He doesn't answer.

"I love you." I say smiling weakly.

"….." Everything stays quiet, and slowly as tears sting at my eyes, I lower my head.

"Ally?"

My eyes snap open, and I look up at Dez. Only to see him in the same position he's been in since yesterday. Am I hearing things? Am I going crazy!?

"Dawson!" An angry and annoyed voice calls from the door. I spin around and see Austin with a scowl plastered on his face. "Hurry up, I have to drive you back home!" He snaps.

Oh. Bet our parents put this on us. I roll my eyes, "Someone's in a good mood. Hi to you too." I mumble sarcastically while getting up and taking a look at Dez on last time. I grab my things and kiss Dez on the forehead, while passing Austin who is still standing at the door. I make it to the hall and see that he's not following me. I walk back, "You coming?" I ask him.

He looks back at me, "Here." He says tossing me the keys, "Get in the car, lock the door. I'll be there in a minute." He says. I shrug and make my way to his car. He probably wants to talk to Dez. Why wouldn't he want to? They were best friends. Practically brothers. Dez helped him through everything. Even if Dez is a bit older, they'd go outside and spend the day laughing and just having fun. Sometimes I'd join them, but I can only go too far with Austin. Anyway, as soon as I make it to the parking lot I realize I don't know which car is Austin's. Great. I sigh and scan the place. There aren't many cars, since it's pretty early. Hm. I look down at the keys. Oh. Stupid me. The keys have a symbol or something that obviously represents what type of car it belongs to. Ugh. I'm not good with cars. Hm. Maybe if I just press this unlock button then…_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Wrong button…

_Scene Change_

"Yes sir, everything's fine. We just had an accident. We'll promise to be more careful." Austin explains tiredly. He shoots a glare at me while I sit in the car with my arms crossed and slightly guilty. Turns out that the button I pressed was a distress signal. Austin specially put it in so if anything happened to his car he would just press the button and the police would arrive. His car is his most prized possession so he slightly obsesses over it. So after I pressed the button I started panicking, and Austin came running down. He started to yell at me but didn't get too far, because the police arrived. So here we are.

"Alright sir, just try not to let it happen again." The police officer says. "Have a good day." He calls while walking back to his bike and driving away. Oh I'm in for it now.

I watch Austin walk into his car while running a hand through his hair. He opens the door, sits in and slams the door shut. "You couldn't do one simple task." He says exasperated.

"I didn't know which one was your car! And I'm not familiar with cars so I'm not familiar with car keys either! So obviously I accidently touched the other button." I explain. "And obviously you shouldn't have trusted me with your car." I add in a matter of fact tone.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and I instantly realize something. It's sort of like the roles have switched. I'm acting childish…like him while he's acting calmer and…like me. Ew, are we rubbing off on each other? No way.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Yeah you're right.—" I say but then stop abruptly. "Wow, you're actually right about something!" I say in mock appreciation. He glares at me and I stop my teasing, "And I'm sorry." I mumble.

He gasps in fake shock, "Could it be? Is the Ally Dawson actually apologizing about something?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just drive." I snap. He laughs and starts driving.

_Five minutes later._

"Austin just shut up already!" I yell at him for the third time.

He scoffs, "I'll do it right after you stop acting like a stuck up control freak!" He yells back.

I grit my teeth, "I'm not a control freak! And I'm not stuck up. You're stuck up!" I retort.

"How am I stuck up? Do I act like everything revolves around me?!" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "Yes, yes you do." I say truthfully.

He opens his mouth to retort but rewinds, and closes his eyes controlling himself, "You know what forget it. God, how do we end up fighting this easily?" He asks himself. My jaw drops open, this is the first time Austin has ever dropped the subject. He's always been so stubborn, and…Wow, I'm slightly impresses but mostly scared.

I huff and turn my body to the window, "Asshole." I mutter.

On the other side I hear him mutter something along the lines of, "Bitch."

"What did you say?!"

"What did you say?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so the four chapters are done. I hope you guys liked them. I wont be updating till like next week. I'm not gonna go into too much detail about that, if you have not read the authors note on chapter 10, then read it please.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**Please! I need some songs that define Austin and Ally' relationship! How hate turns into love. If you know any please suggest some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I slip on my second earring, putting the stopper on as well, then examine myself in the mirror. Today, Mike and Mimi are coming to dinner…again. And that's including the blonde devil. Apparently, we are gonna discuss the plans for our wedding. My blood boils just thinking about it. I still can't grasp the fact that soon I will be married to Austin Monica Moon. Crap. Ally this is all for Dez. For Dez. For my family's well-being. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. Since this is a very formal dinner, my mom forced me to wear a tight red cocktail dress. I put my hair into a side pony, and some low black heels. And of course some jewelry and light make-up.

I sigh, and take one last look before making my way out my room, and downstairs. I hear light laughing, and chatter in the dining room, and I know that our "guests" have arrived. Great. I take one last breath and make my way into the room. Four sets of eyes land on me. "Oh, hi everyone." I greet.

"Ally dear, come join us." My mom perks up, putting up a bright fake smile. I smile and take the seat most far away from Austin.

Unfortunately my parents are having none of that, "Ally there's a seat next to Austin, why don't you take that one." My dad suggests. I grit my teeth but smile anyway holding everything in. "Sure." I mumble. Then slowly take a seat next to Austin. Out of the corner of my eye I see his stupid little smirk in place.

We eat our dinner in silence. Not a comfortable silence, no, not even close. The tension in the air is so thick, and the clinks and clacks of our eating utensils are not helping. Finally my dad clears his throat. "Let's…get to business." He says rubbing his hands together. Right there my heart drops and I look up alarmed. Course I was expecting it, but this soon?! Beside me I feel Austin stiffen.

Mike clears his throat, "Yes, I agree." He says.

"Now…" Mimi starts, "Austin, Ally. You both know that you two are getting married." She says. I look down at my lap, and I hear Austin mumble something angrily. It silent for a while, and I know that everyone is expecting us to say something. Either yes or no. I glance at my parents who have stern glares on their faces, daring me to object. I nod my head, meekly, and hear Austin mumble, "Whatever." How the hell is he so calm about this?!

"Good." My mom says pleased, "Now I'm sure you guys are wondering how all of this is gonna work out." She starts. "There will be a lot of publicity, I'm warning you too. And we have bought a small beach house just for you two." Wait what!?

"What do you mean?!" Both me and Austin interrupt. Does she mean we're gonna…be living with each other?! Alone!

"It means that," My dad interrupts. "You both **will** be living with each other, just like married couples, from tomorrow on and you **will **get married, on the 6th. Alright?" He says sternly looking directly at me. I grit my teeth, and chant a mantra. _It's all for Dez. You're doing this for everyone's well-being._ I nod, while silently rolling my eyes.

Mimi smiles oblivious to the tension, or just choosing to ignore it. Probably the latter. "Great!" She cheers clapping her hands together. "Penny and I have the wedding all planned out. Everything will be perfect. I promise you two." She says smiling at both of us.

Austin rolls his eyes, "Can't wait." He mutters sarcastically. I can't help but agree.

"Wait. Won't it like take time to pack our stuff for the house, and we need to get situated into the house too. That'll take some time." I say trying to stall their plans.

Mike grins, "We took the liberty of doing all that for you! All you two need to do is pack up your clothes, and move in!" He says.

I raise my eyebrows in the brightest fake smile I can muster, "Wow, thank you so much." I squeak. The only one who notices the sarcasm underlining it, is Austin.

_Scene Change _

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to spend my days alone with you!" Austin cries tugging his hair, in agony. If I cared about what Austin says, I'd be hurt.

"The feelings mutual blondie." I mutter hopelessly but of course he stays in his own world, not noticing me, and going about with his rant.

"My parents. My parents forced me into this! My own flesh and blood…and after all I did for them! This is how they repay me? By kicking me out of the house and making me stay with the girl I most despise! What the hell?" He yells.

I snicker, "I don't know…I'm actually surprised they haven't kicked you out sooner." I mock.

He glares at me, "What about you? Little Miss Ally, ran away from home, to get away from her awful parents. Suits you, you know. Running away from your problems. Why'd you run away? Oh yeah because they wouldn't let you go to college." He sneers. "And instead of facing it, you did what?" He taunts, "Run away from home, from them, breaking their hearts…Nice going." He finishes. By the end my face is completely red in anger, and tears prick at my eyes. How dare he judge me like that?! He's gone way too far. Fucking bastard that's what he is.

I walk over to him, and slap him straight across the face, leaving a pleasing red mark. He opens his mouth to say something, probably in anger, but I beat him to it. "Fuck you." I mumble, before turning around and walking upstairs into my room. Allyson Marie Dawson does not cry. I hate him. I hate him so fucking much.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Whoo! How are you guys? I hope you liked the chapters. And of course this new one. Please review, okay? **

**I have to say something. You know how author's write a short note at the beginning to explain things to you...? Well, I'm not sure if you guys have grasped the fact that you should read them yet, but you are. I know some of you do, and thanks for that but, other people I'm just saying, please start reading them...There could be real important stuff. **

**Anyway as I said before, I NEED A SONG THAT DEFINED AUSTIN AND ALLY'S RELATIONSHIP! HOW HATE TURNS TO LOVE. Please if you know any, review them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"So how do you guys like it?" Mimi asks gesturing to the grand beach house.

Austin mumbles a small "Yeah." And a nod, while I smile half-heartedly. "So far it's great." I complement because all we've really scene is the outside, and let me tell you it's magnificent. It's like on the beach not too far from the shore, and you would expect like a shack or wooden house but it's more modern looking, sort of like my apartment in New York. Just the outside, it's like classical yet modern, and medium sized. But the view is just plain amazing.

We make our way inside, looking around. Mike, and my parents are putting our stuff in our rooms and looking around themselves. Mimi, since she designed most of the house, is giving us a tour. There are two floors, the main floor on the ground has, the kitchen of course with a morning bar, a living room with a fireplace, and a free room. She hasn't decided on what to do with that room. The top floor, has two bedrooms both with separate bathrooms, and another extra room.

By the time we almost finish, we still have to see the bedrooms, my parents and Mike have joined us out in the halls on the top floor. I realize that me and Austin will have to choose rooms. I walk over, to one of the bedrooms to have it locked. What the heck. I jiggle the doorknob determinedly, but it still won't open. Mimi cuts in from there, "Oh sweetie you won't be needing that room!" She chirps up.

I grow confused, "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why you and Austin only need one bedroom, that's the spare. You both are expected to act like a couple, which means sharing a room." My mom explains. My mouth gapes open, are they trying to make my life living hell?

"What why?!" Austin asks, his eyebrows and raising his voice.

"We expect both of you to act like a couple, meaning sharing a room, going on dates, and all that mushy stuff." Mimi says. I see our dads slowly backing out and making their way downstairs without dragging attention, from our moms. Wow. What brave guys. Note the sarcasm.

I clear my throat, "Are you serious?" I ask disbelievingly, and directing it to my mom. She sighs, "We told you both that this is will be highly publicized, and you have to act make it believable. Which means showing PDA, and all that." She says exasperated.

"Yeah but—" Austin starts but Mimi cuts him off, "No buts! Alright? You will do as we say okay?" She asks sternly.

He grits his teeth, but reply. "Now," My mom says, "We'll leave you two to it, we'll check on you guys tomorrow, okay?" She says. I sigh and nod, while Austin mumbles a "Whatever."

_Scene Change_

I'm still very mad at Austin. Actually that's an understatement. I'm fucking pissed. That's why I'm ignoring him, and that's how it's gonna be. Our parents just left, giving us the ground rules and everything;

We must act like a couple. Examples could be; sharing a room, going on dates, kissing…_like that's gonna happen._

No babies yet. _Yeah okay, sure like that's gonna __**ever**__ happen._

No romantic relationships with other people. _Course, we're married, I won't but I don't know about Austin... _

And that's pretty much all they said. I sigh, and make my way downstairs and flip on the T.V. Austin went to take a shower, like I care. I yawn as I pick out a movie, hm, The Notebook, I love that movie. It's so moving, and romantic. I smile, a romantic movie always kinda cheers me up.

I snuggle in and take a sip of my soda. I hear footsteps, and I know that Austin has finished. Austin walks in and I turn and look at him. My heart picks up, and my jaw drops open, Austin stands there, in nothing but some shorts, revealing his chest and abs, and drying his hair with a towel. I can't help but stare. He notices my stare and smirks, but I quickly pull my eyes away. "Like what you see?" He teases.

I roll my eyes, remember Alls you're mad at him. "You wish." I mutter sourly. He either doesn't remember what the hell happened yesterday, or thinks it's no big deal. It better not be the latter.

"What are we watching?" He asks collapsing onto the couch like he owns the place. I stay silent focusing on Noah, and Allie on the T.V screen. "Alright then, someone has their panties in a bunch." Austin mutters grabbing my soda and taking a sip. My patience is running very low. He snickers, "So, now we're doing the silent treatment? What the heck is your problem?" He asks slight annoyance lacing his voice.

That's it. I get up snatching my soda from him and storming out and going up stairs into our bedroom. Fuck him. I sigh, letting my anger out, I walk over to my suitcase and unpack my clothes picking out some short shorts and one of Dez's over-sized shirts. Dez gave it to me a long time ago, but it's still so big. I'd wear it sometimes when I felt down and missed home. I go to the bathroom, and do my errands and change into the clothes I picked out. I sigh, and slip into bed while taking out my songwriting book/journal/diary/sketch book. I start humming under my breath, just some random melodies while sketching out random patterns, and things. I glance at the clock, 11:22. Wow time flies when you're not having fun with Austin…

_Scene Change_

I sigh, as I put my book away and take out my phone, and almost like perfect timing, it starts ringing. I gasp as I look at the caller I.D. "Trish!" I squeal trying to hide my bad mood.

"Ally!" She squeals even louder. Trish was my best friend, from New York. Like my bestest friend. Like a sister from a different mother. I told her everything, but she moved to California for a job, and we kinda lost contact. We were just too busy.

I smile, "Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in so long! How have you been?" I ask gushing.

"I'm awesome, I have so much to tell you, but first let's talk about you. I saw you on T.V! You're getting married?! What the hell is going on?" She asks. Wait what? T.V? I'll have to check on that.

"It's a real long story." I mumble.

"So? I've got plenty of time. Talk." She demands.

I roll my eyes good-heartedly and start all the way from the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Please review. Review. Review. Review. This chapter has a slight twist. And just for your information I'm planning on making this story about like 30 chapters. Just saying...Anyway hope you like, review, and all that.**

**PLEASE READ: Oh by the way, I need some suggestions. I'm thinking of making another story. I love the relationship between Superman and Lois Lane, so I decided to make a story similar to them. So I need some hero names for Austin. Not too cheesy though. He wont have any powers, but he will be a kick ass in fighting. Like Batman. So please just review your suggestions. PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Alright Trish, bye, I'll talk to you later." I say, ending the call. I feel much better after venting my thoughts out. Trish is a really great friend. I told her everything about Austin, and the marriage, and just basically everything starting from my horrible accident at work. Speaking of Austin where the hell is he?

I sigh as I make my way downstairs slowly, looking around. I spot the T.V on, and make my way into the living room. "Austin." I ask my eyebrows furrowed. All the lights are shut off, and the only light is coming from the T.V. Can I say, I'm kinda getting scared? "Austin." I ask again this time more cautious. I go inside the kitchen trying the lights, which don't turn on. "Austin, stop this isn't funny." I try again.

I scream as someone grabs me by the waist. I flip around and smack the intruder straight in the face. "Ow!" He yells. My heart slows down once I realize who it is. I should have known. "Austin!" I yell annoyed.

"What?" He laughs flipping the lights on.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I ask thoroughly angry.

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, unlike you who, can't take a joke." He mutters.

"Well, guess what Austin, not everything is a joke. Why the fuck do you have to act like a child all the time?" I ask exasperated.

He rolls his eyes, "Why the fuck do you have to act like a prissy 60 year old?" He mocks back.

"You know what just shut up! Just fucking shut up!" I yell, making my way upstairs and rolling my eyes.

He follows me, "C'mon Ally! I was just kidding. What do you want from me? Why the heck do you have to be such a tight-ass?" He asks exasperated. "Geez." He mutters.

"Austin what the hell did I say? Just shut up, and leave me alone. Okay?" I mutter while making my way into our room.

"Alright fine then." He mutters. "You wanna be a bitch, be a bitch." He mutters.

"Austin fucking shut up, what is your problem?" I yell.

"You're my problem!" He yells. "God, yesterday you overreacted and then slapped me. Me! Then you give me the silent treatment today, and act like a total bitch. Because of what I said yesterday? Geez, I didn't mean it. What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Apologize!" I yell. "Or better yet just leave me alone. We might get married and everything, but I hate you. And that won't fucking change." I say.

He stays quiet, and I roll my eyes while slipping into bed. Ugh, we're gonna have to share a bed. Um, no thanks. I get up as Austin starts to climb in. "Where are you going?" He asks. I don't answer instead, I grab a pillow and make my way to the door. "Ally." Austin calls.

I sigh, "I'm sleeping on the couch." I yell while making my way down the hallway. I hear him shuffle and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Austin! Let go." I demand. He picks me up, and I start to thrash my arms and legs, "Austin fucking put me down!" I yell.

"I'm sorry Ally." He mutters. "Geez relax." He mutters. I huff, as he carries me to the bedroom. "Geez, you're so light." He mutters more to himself.

I roll my eyes and soon realize that I've stopped resisting. I start struggling again, trying to scream but Austin puts a hand over my mouth to muffle them. He puts me on the bed, pinning my hands up and straddling my hips while also keeping one hand on my mouth. "Ally, stop... Just here me out." He mumbles. He looks me straight in the eye while I try to ignore his eyes. "Okay look, I'm sorry. I really am…I didn't mean any of it, I was just really angry, not only at you but also my parents and everything. I just…sometimes I can't control myself. And tonight, I guess I was trying to get on your nerves because well it's kinda fun to see you riled up…and…because you kinda look hot." He confesses smiling lightly. I will myself not to blush at that. "I guess I took it too far…I'm sorry." He explains.

I blink looking him in the eye. Did Austin Moon just apologize to me? We stare at each other, for a moment, and I just now notice how beautiful his eyes are. You could just get lost in them. Austin removes his hand from my mouth and it's just then I snap back to earth. Austin scrambles off of me, and helps me up. "I'm sorry too." I mumble. "For acting sort of like a bitch." I mumble shrugging.

He grins at me, "Hug?" He asks putting his arms out and pouting cutely. I smile and let myself sink into him. His arms wrap around my torso and waist while mine loop around his neck. His body warms mine, and it feels kinda nice. We sway a little, but I soon come to realize he's still shirtless. So I quickly pull away. "We should probably get to sleep." I mumble. He nods in agreement. We both slip into bed, and I face the other way. I make sure to keep some distance between us. Just for sure. You never know about Austin. Sometimes he can be a real sweet heart and then at other times he's a complete asshole. That's one thing I've learned about him. He has so many sides to him. There's the cold, ignorant side. And then the sad, emotional side. The cute, childish side. The devilish side. The angry side. The charming flirty side. And just so many more you probably can't keep track of. But I guess everyone has sides to them. People just don't have enough time to name them or think about them.

Slowly I drift off to sleep, the last thing I can remember is feeling two pairs of arms wrapped around me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. How have you been? I'm sorry for the late chapter. I really am. I hope you guys like it. It has a slight twist in it, just saying. So please just review, tell me your thoughts and all. Should I continue...?**

**Also, I'm thinking of making a new story. I can't tell you guys right now, because I'm still not sure if I wanna do it or not. But it has to do with superheros and crime and of course Auslly. **

**But one thing I always need help with is, coming up with names so I need a good superhero name for Austin. It can be anything, but just not that cheesy. Austin does not have any superpowers but has kick ass fighting skills. Sort of like batman. It can be anything. In fact I'm thinking of making a small competition on who can come up with a good one. Then we'll have you guys vote on your top five. Alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

My eyes flutter open, as the sunlight blinds me for a moment. I silently yawn and shift so I'm facing the other way. I open my eyes again, and shriek. Austin lays there asleep, his face in such close proximity. I quickly try to scoot away, but something stops me. I realize that Austin's hands are wrapped around my hips. I blush, as the events of last night fall upon me. Ouch, that's embarrassing.

I sigh and struggle once more trying to get up, but I can't. So instead my gaze lands on Austin. I examine his features. His strong jaw line, his nose, his lips, his messy bed hair. Despite everything, I have to admit, Austin is definitely very handsome. My eyes trail everywhere. His face looks so calm, so serene, not like when he's awake. When he's awake he's just a way different person…He should sleep more often…

Suddenly Austin starts to stir, and his eyebrows furrow. Austin opens his eyes, and I quickly panic and shut my eyes closed. I feel him quickly sit up, and then relax. Then it's quiet for a while and I feel tempted to open my eyes, but then I feel a soft hand graze me cheek. My heart quickens. What is he doing? His hand travels up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Before this goes too far, I quickly think of something. Pay back for last night.

I smirk inside, and suddenly flash my eyes open, "Boo!" I yell sitting up. He screams like a girl and tumbles off the bed landing with a thud. I start laughing, "Got you." I mumble teary eyed. He doesn't reply, in fact he doesn't even get up. My eyebrows furrow, "Austin?" I ask timidly. He doesn't reply. I crawl toward the other side of the bed leaning over. Austin lays on his back, his eyes closed. My heart picks up. Oh god, what the hell did I do? "Austin!" I gasp. I quickly scramble off the bed and sit next to him. "Austin!" I yell slapping his cheek lightly. I quickly check if he's breathing or not.

Suddenly he sits up, "Boo!" He yells. I shriek and jump up in the air as Austin bursts out in hysterics. I gasp and steady my breathing while smacking him in the arm. He winces in pain, but keeps laughing.

"Austin, it's not funny." I pout.

He laughs even harder, "I'm sorry but I had to get you back." He says after recovering from his laugh attack.

I huff, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I mutter. "Let's…get ready now." I say rolling my eyes and getting up. Austin gets up as well, as I make my way towards the bathroom.

I wonder, how Austin and I's relationship is now…I mean after last night I'm not even sure if I hate him that much now…Keyword; "that much". Which means I still have a slight dislike towards him and I still definitely do now want to spend the rest of my life with him. Anyway, I have no idea where we stand, and I'm gonna have to talk to him. But I just get this feeling when I'm near him. I can't describe it. Sometimes he makes me want to strangle him, and then sometimes he makes me want to die of cuteness. It's, it's just frustrating! And now I have a whole 'nother reason to not like him. My parents. If I start to like him, then that means they'd be right…And I'm not gonna let that happen. Suddenly, an idea pops in my head…Our parents said we have to get married…They never said that we have to stay married forever…I mean they said we have to act like a "normal" couple. Almost every couple in the world, have probably cheated on each other. **Almost **every couple, that means that not very on has for those with very trustful still, we could be married but see other people. And after like a year, we could get a divorce! I mean by then my parents will probably have gained their money back, right? That's an awesome idea! Whoo, go me! I need to tell Austin pronto.

_Scene Change _

Once I've changed, I practically run down the stairs in search of Austin. Thankfully, it doesn't take long to find him, it's kind of easy to tell where he would be. The kitchen. "Austin!" I yell excitedly while running into the kitchen. I see him in the living room which is connected to the kitchen seated on the couch, remote in one hand, with a cup of coffee in his other hand. "Austin!" I yell again, hoping to get his attention.

"Yeah." He mumbles distractedly. I sigh and walk over to the couch.

"Austin. I have the perfect idea for us." I say almost breathless.

He finally looks up from the T.V. Honestly what is up with boys and baseball games? Anyway. He looks up and raises an eyebrow. "I'm listening." He says curiously.

I grin and take a seat next to him. "Look." I start. "You and I both don't want to marry each other. Why? Because we don't like each other." I say looking up for affirmation. His face doesn't show any emotion, except curiosity and slight amusement. "So…why not we get married for a while, do what our parents want, and all that…While seeing other people." I pause to gauge his reaction. It stays the same so I start again. "I mean like we can be married for some time, but see other people, then after a while we can divorce. By acting as if we found out that we were both cheating on each other." I finish looking up at him slightly nervous. You would be nervous too, if you could see Austin's face right now. He sighs while getting up, with his back turned to me. "Austin?" I ask timidly. When he doesn't answer I instantly go into ramble mode. "You know it was just a suggestion." I say quickly. "We don't have to do it. I was just putting it out there, you know if we needed like a plan or something…" I trail off. "It's really fine, we don't have to do it." I say looking down and chuckling nervously. He spins around looking…happy?

"Ally…that's probably the…best idea you've had since forever." He gushes.


	17. Chapter 17

**READ PLEASE: This is not a real chapter alright. I'm really sorry if you thought it was. Anyway I reposted it, because I need you're opinion on where Austin and Ally's "friend outing" should be. I really need help on it and I can't start making the next chapter till you guys give me some ideas. Thank you so much! Please review. **

* * *

**So here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it. I was kinda stuck on what to do, on this chapter, but I came through. It is kinda boring but I promise the next one will be much more interesting and fluffy. Hope you guys like it, and please review! Review! Lets make it to 100 reviews!**

**Oh, I'm still looking for some good hero names! Just suggest any.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Really!?" I squeal excitedly. He nods happily looking at me like a puppy with his big brown eyes. I smile and in all the excitement, I pull myself into his arms. His strong large arms circle around me. It's obvious he works out. Anyway. I snuggle myself into his chest. Once again it's obvious he works out. Anyway, we slowly pull away with him looking kinda dazed. I have to giggle at the look on his face. "So what are we gonna do?" I ask walking over to the fridge preparing to make breakfast. He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him. "Wait. First what do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, and his face shows the word, "Duh." He scoffs. "C'mon Ally what kinda enemy are you? Not remembering your own enemy's favorite food." He says pouting. I grow even more confused and he sighs exasperated. "Pancakes! It's pancakes for crying out loud!" He yells throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Oh…" I say my voice high in realization. He scoffs again, and I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah okay, I bet you know my favorite food." I say sarcastically while taking out the ingredients.

He smirks. "Favorite food? Easy, pickles." He says smirking. My smirk blows off my face and I stare at him in surprise. Wow…he remembered. Okay now I feel bad. "Aw, it's alright Ally don't feel bad." He mocks while snickering.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Stalker…" I whisper jokingly making sure to say it loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey!"

_Scene Change _

"Okay Austin we need to seriously talk about this." I say exasperated. He nods while continuing to scarf down his pancakes. How many are we on? I don't know I lost count after we got to like sixty three...I sigh and slap his hand away when he tries to grab my pancake. I snatch his plate away and take it to the sink.

"Oh, c'mon Ally!" He yells. I smirk and roll my eyes, while starting to wash the plate dripping with syrup. Ew.

"Austin we need to talk, and that's not gonna happen till you stop globbering down these pancakes." I scold.

"First off, it's not my fault…your pancakes are like a trip to heaven." He mumbles dazed. "And second off, I'm pretty sure globbering is not a real word."

I bite my lip to hold back a giggle, and I roll my eyes. "First off, that's sweet kid, but flattery won't get you anywhere with me." I say while finishing the dish and walking back to the table where Austin is seated but now pouting. "And second of all, you know what I mean." I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs and sighs, "Alright I'm done, let's talk now." He says clapping his hands together. I nod. "Okay so the plan is that we can see other people while we're married right?" He asks looking at me.

I nod in affirmation, and add on, "And after a while after we pass as a couple or whatever we can file for divorce…I'd give it like a year." I explain.

He nods thoughtfully, "Is that all…?"

I shrug and nod. "Yeah, I guess. Let's just wing it. Just do what feels right, for now." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." He agrees smiling.

_Scene Change_

_Ring…Ring…_

"Austin get the door." I call from the kitchen. All I hear is a groan from the living room. I sigh, my patience running low. "Austin get your lazy ass up and answer the door!" I try again. He doesn't reply.  
Austin!" I shout again. Some people never change. After our conversation, we kinda just went upon our day. I cleaned up the house, while Austin sat on the couch playing video games or whatever. I grit my teeth and shut the water off, while storming into the living room. I sigh, "Austin…" I snap setting my hands on my hips.

He looks up from the T.V screen. "Yeah…" He asks looking up at me and smiling innocently. I sigh and roll my eyes, while making my way to the door.

I swing the door open, to reveal none other than our moms'. Oh great. They smile, "Morning sweetie." My mom greets while pulling me into a quick hug, then making her way into the house. Mimi grins at me, "How are you?" She asks stepping in as well.

I smile, "Good, thank you." I say. You know sometimes I think that Mimi acts more of a better mom than my own. "Did you and Austin have a nice sleep?" She asks. I nod lightly blushing.

"Um…I'll go get Austin." I say quickly. She smiles and follows my mom, while I run into the living room to find Austin. "Austin!" I yell. "Our moms are here." I say. He doesn't reply, so I snatch the remote and shut the T.V off with a smirk.

He groans, "Ally…" He sighs.

I smirk and roll my eyes. "C'mon get up." I urge while walking out. He follows me, and I can practically feel his perverted eyes, looking me up and down, particularly down. "Austin keep your eyes up." I snap not even looking back at him.

He snickers, "Can't help myself babe." He says grinning like a Cheshire cat. At that point I got this sudden bizarre urge to kiss his stupid grin off. I quickly shrugged that feeling off, and we soon arrived where our moms were.

He greeted them and they said there "hi's" and "how are you's" and whatever then, my mom got down to business. Typical. "Austin. Ally." She starts clapping her hands together. "Let's discuss the situation now, alright?" She says walking into the living room.

I sigh and silently roll my eyes. While we all take a seat on the couch. Austin and I next to each other on one sofa, and my mom and Mimi on the other. "As we've told you before, your marriage will be highly publicized. Austin being America's bad boy and all." Mimi brags. Wow that was a change in personality. I look over at Austin, and he shrugs cockily. I turn back to Mimi, "And since Penny is a high business magnate." She adds.

"Anyway we've set the date of your wedding. July, 27. But no one can know about it okay?" My mom says.

"That's like three months from now." I say. She nods, "And in those three months you will be going on dates and going out with friends. To make the public get a feel for you two. After a while the paparazzi will most probably start making rumors and people will start to ship you guys. We will make sure of that. Then after about a month you'll confirm you're dating and then another month Austin will propose." My mom explains.

"So basically," Austin starts. "The first month we're just friends, then the second month we're dating. And the third month we're engaged…?"

My mom smiles, "Exactly."

"Today." Mimi starts, "You two will be going out. You can choose where but make it public." She says.

I glance over at Austin to see him deep in thought. "Alright…" I say.

The both nod, "Well we should get going then." My mom says standing up. "We'll leave you two to it."

Austin and I don't reply but stand up as well.

We walk down the hall to see them out while they chatter on about who knows what. Austin swings the door open, and they step out. "Alright kids bye." Mimi says while walking out to her car.

My mom follows, "Oh." She adds. "You guys might wanna call some friends, too." She adds. The first thing that pops into my mind is Trish. I'll have to call her.

Anyway as they drive off Austin and I walk back into the house, slamming the door shut. "The whole while they were here, all I could think of was of the plan." He says.

My mind opens, huh I totally forgot about it...I shrug, "We can't do anything about it now, we'll just have to wait." I say.

He nods, almost drifting off to think land again, but he snaps out and his face brightens. "So…" He trails off pulling me closer to him by my wrists. I rest my hands on his chest and look up at him confusion etched across my face. "So, where would you like to go today Miss Dawson?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you. Hope you like it. Also this chapter is kinda short but it gets into some drama, I will try to make them longer. What do you guys recommend? How long should it be? Like how many words? Anyway hope you guys like it. And please pretty please review. Lets make it to 100!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Also here are the superhero names I've gotten so far. So if you want, you can still suggest ideas, just review them. And you guys can vote on which won you guys like. They're all awesome to me, which is why I'm having a hard time choosing one. So suggest and vote!  
-Allytron  
-Austanium  
-Moonica Moon  
-Moon Flash  
-Black Moon**

We decided to go shopping and sight-seeing. We stuck with some easy stuff for today. Well, actually Austin denied first but then I promised him a stack of pancakes. I'm actually very excited for today. I haven't been here in like years, and on the drive here I saw that it's changed a lot. I can't wait to see. Hopefully Austin won't feel the need to whine the whole way…

We both jump into Austin's yellow convertible, after grabbing our belongings. The town isn't that far from our house, that's a relief. Austin start the car up and I turn up the radio slipping my shades on. Austin glances at me a small smile playing against his lips. I furrow my eyebrows, "What…?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

I shrug his behavior off, and tap my head to the beat. "Imagine Dragon's Radioactive" is playing. I really like this song. In all I just love the band as well. As Austin was getting ready I had called my Latino best friend, Trish. I asked her about being the Maid of Honor. Cause I can't get married without my best friend there, even if I know I'm gonna get a divorce later…Anyway, she said yes! Woo! I gave her all the directions and times and etc. And she said she could make it…But knowing Trish, I'll put her on "Undecided" for now.

I look out at the scenery. Despite my sheltered childhood, and not so good times here, I have to admit, this town is absolutely beautiful. The scenery, that is. People here, that actually live here, are most of the time cranky but yes some are nice. Mostly though, the nice people, are tourists or are just passing through. Anyway, our town is bordered along a beach. White sand, blue water, green trees. Everything was fresh and clean. There was no litter, the water wasn't polluted at all. The grass was freshly trimmed, and the trees and flowers seemed to sprout out at the appropriate places. But then there was the abandoned part of the town. No one went there…ever. It was basically killing yourself. People say it's haunted, some people say it's a regular hangout for criminals. Whatever it is, everyone knows not to go there.

I snap out of my thoughts as Austin parks the car and shuts the engine off. He opens the door and jumps out. I sit up too and move to open the door. But Austin locks the door. I throw a confused and annoyed glance at Austin, standing outside. He smiles cheekily while making his way to my side of the car. He unlocks the car from outside, and opens the door for me. I roll my eyes, "Really Austin was that really necessary?"

He looks offended, "Really? I do all that for you, and I don't even get a thank you?" He says pouting.

I smile and roll my eyes half-heartedly. "Thank you Austin." I say sighing, "Now can we go?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, c'mon." He says. I look around. We seem to be at a strip mall or an outlet mall. We start walking toward the shops, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets with boredom while mine clutching my phone in excitement.

_Scene Change _

"Ally please stop! This is torture! We've already bought like seventy things!" Austin groans collapsing onto a nearby bench.

I pout, "Nu-uh. I've only bought like…Ok never mind. But you can never shop too much! C'mon Austin one more shop!" I plead. We've been shopping for like only five hours and Austin has groaned the whole way. I mean this is like my first time shopping ever since I got that job…I'm surprised I've survived without it. I _need _this.

Austin groans again while getting up sluggishly, he leans himself on me. "I can't make it…Please, I need…pancakes…" He whispers.

I purse my lips, "Alright fine how about you go get yourself some pancakes while I make my last stop at that store." I say.

He nods happily and before I can say anything, he dashes off looking like a kid on sugar high.

I sigh and shrug, while making my way into the store.

_Scene Change_

Where is he? I told him to meet me here after eating his pancakes! It's been over three hours and he isn't even picking up his phone. I looked all over the frickin mall for him…What if he got mobbed my some gangsters? What if someone kidnapped him? What if a car crashed into him? What if he choked on his pancakes? Maybe he's still eating…yeah that's it. You know Austin the pancake obsessed guy he is. Yup he's still eating pancakes. Oh god what am I gonna do if something happened to him? We were supposed to stay together. Ugh. I sound like an irresponsible teen looking for her baby brother.

I quickly storm into the diner, Austin went to. Oh god where is he? I'm having an internal freak-out! I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out. I quickly look around, but when I don't see him I turn and start making my way out. Then I see a flash of blonde hair. That same particular mop of blonde hair. Austin! I smile gleefully and quickly make my way to him but then I stop dead in my tracks. Austin. Girl. Flirting. Do I need to explain anymore? Austin sits on the bar stools flirting with a busty bimbo blonde in his lap.

"Austin!" I shout furiously while gritting my teeth. It's like the whole diner gets quiet. He looks up and right there his smile drops. He scrambles up pushing the girl off his lap.

"Ally…" He says nervously. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be shopping?" He asks.

I grit my teeth and sigh. "Austin just fucking take me home." I grit out. I haven't been this mad since like forever. Most of the time I'm calm and collected. And I definantly never resort to physical violence. But Austin…He-he just makes me want to rip his fucking hair off! He quickly nods his head and I turn around storming through the mall. Fuck Austin. Fuck him. I don't even know why I waste my time on him. Why couldn't my parents find someone else?! Anyone! Just not Austin Moon. But no it just had to be Austin fucking Moon, the obnoxious, self-centered, player, and bad boy.

I slam the car door shut and Austin climbs in as well. The whole drive is silent, and Austin keeps running his hands through his hair, meaning his nervous. His mind is running cause his eyes are jumping everywhere but me. As soon as he parks the car and shut the engine off, he speaks up. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks.

I blow up, "For fucks sake, yes!" I yell. "I spend three fucking hours, around the mall completely paranoid, and almost freaking out looking for you! Then I find you in that dam diner I already checked, flirting with some fucking blonde slut! You didn't even check your dam phone, and did you even think of what I was doing that whole time? Or no, you were too busy sucking her face. Yes, you did do something wrong Austin! But you know what you can go fuck yourself cause I'm done with you, alright?" I say, before making my way out the car and into the house.

Fuck him. Fuck Austin Moon. I'm happy to say I fully hate Austin fucking Moon and I won't be forgiving him any time soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Here is a new chapter! I am so sorry it was so late. I was stuck on it. But I came through and here is it is. I don't like the end that much but I tried making the chapter longer. Hope you guys like it. Also...Yay! We finally got to 100 reviews! Thanks so much for the reviews You don't know how happy they make me. Anyway, I was thinking of changing this story to Rated-M. What do you guys think? And I'm still looking for Superhero name votes. Thanks guys, I'm gonna stop rambling, and let you guys read. Hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

My eyes slowly flutter open as the bright sunlight starts to shine down on me. I stir, and shut my eyes closed while snuggling deeper into the comfy blanket.

I am not in the mood. Last night's events have been haunting me throughout the whole night. I do feel kinda guilty. Was I too harsh on him? I feel like I'm acting like an emotional unstable teenage girl. I mean did I overreact? No…Austin made me look for him throughout the whole mall, for three hours and during that time I was panicking and having mini freak outs. Then I found him_ flirting_ with _another girl_. He didn't even bother to check his phone! That's my proof, Austin is a self-centered idiot. Flirting with another girl while I worried my ass off for him.

_Flirting with another girl._

What?

_You were jealous._

What! No I wasn't! That's a preposterous idea! How could you even think—

_Don't bother making excuses, I already know… I know everything._

No, you don't know everything. And you definitely don't know that I was jealous. Cause I wasn't jealous.

_Alright, fine then whatever Jealous Ally. _

I was not jealous!

_Jealous Ally! Jealous Ally! Who's filled with jealousy? Ally! Huh…I could make a jingle out of this…_

No! Stop! Geez, how do I turn you off?

_Wow, I feel the love…_

Ha-ha, now seriously please leave. I don't even know who you are.

_Ally! You…don't remember me? Me! The person who has stuck with you through think and thin! Remember all those good times we had? You would tell me everything…I was your best friend…_

….Miss Pennyworth…? Is it really you!?

_No! Seriously? It's me Linda! Miss Pennyworth got pregnant by her biker boyfriend and left like when you were two! I was her substitute. _

Well…That's some news…So all this time I've been talking to you not Miss Pennyworth?

_Yup._

Oh.

_Anyway! Let's stop with Miss Pennyworth—_

Where is she these days?

_For Christ's sake let her go!_

It was just a question and I expect it to be answered, where is she these days?

_…Working as a janitor in Kentucky. Happy? Now where were we? Oh yes! You were jealous._

Don't start this again! I'm warning you…"

_Oh, I'm so scared…What are you gonna do? Make me jealous? Cause you seem to be an expert on that subject._

Okay that's it…..

_I-Is something supposed to happen…?_

Yes. I'm supposed to snap out of my thoughts and you're supposed to be gone.

_Mhm…Good luck with that._

"Ally…?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and sit up from my lazy position. Take that Linda! "What?!" I snap.

He nervously wrings his hands together and scuffs the ground with his foot. "Ally…I just wanna talk."

I sigh and slowly get up, "There's nothing to talk about Austin. Just forget it."

"No I can't forget it. I really am sorry. I lost track of time and—" He starts but I cut him off.

"Austin, forget it." I say firmly. "It's fine, I guess I kinda overreacted…" I mumble while throwing the blankets off and standing up.

He looks at me uncertainly, "You sure?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes. I'm sure." I say before making my way into the bathroom to get changed.

Yeah I forgave him. Well, I'm still very, very mad, but I can't hold a grudge. I still don't like him but we're getting married for god's sake, we can't have all that tension and awkwardness during all that.

_Scene Change_

I pick out a tight denim button up shirt and some white high waist shorts. Then I grab some brown sandals and let my hair out. I grab my belongings and walk downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find Austin making breakfast in a plain black collar shirt with a white shirt underneath, and some ripped jeans.

I ignore him and make my way towards the counters. I grab the remote and switch the T.V on while grabbing an apple. Austin turns around surprised by my presence. He surveys my appearance, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face with admiration. I try to ignore him, and the fluttering, warm feeling in my stomach…Anyway Austin grabs two plates and sets one in front of me and takes the other one. I look down, and my mouth drops open at what I see. He made pancakes. (Not a surprise.) But he made the shape of the pancakes, into letters that are spelled out into the words, "I'm Sorry" with a small heart and a pouty face.

I look over at Austin and he smiles at me his eyes twinkling. "I'm sorry Ally. Please forgive me. I promise this will be the last time I ever mess up. Please Ally. I'm new to all this, and I just couldn't control myself. But I promise I won't mess up again." He says.

Should I...? Should I forgive him? He made me look throughout the whole mall, when he sat there flirting with another girl…Then again why would I care…? I wouldn't have been so mad if he was stuffing his face with pancakes but when I saw him with her, then…No I am not jealous. Which is why I don't care. Which is also why I will forgive him. A little. Plus I only have to put up with this for about a year. Right? Then I will run far away from this place and from him.

I sigh. "Austin…This is so…sweet. Thanks." I mumble. He looks at me hopefully, "And….I guess I do forgive you." I struggle.

He smiles and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I smile half-heartedly, and slowly hug back. We both pull away and start eating. I clear my throat after a while and set my fork down. "So what's the agenda for today?" I ask.

"You know, I was thinking of heading to the annual carnival." He says. "You up for it?"

The carnival. I've never been to the carnival. "Yeah sure." I say smiling and shrugging. The carnival it is.

_Scene Change _

We arrive at the carnival after a long silent car ride. This time I let Austin open the car door for me. I'm too tired to argue. I'm too tired of Austin, in general. The carnival was set up by locals every year, I never went to one, but I heard that it's awesome! And I can now confirm it's true. They really went all out. They have set up tons of colorful booths and some large rides. There's also a huge stage and some picnic tables and such. This is my first time going to anything even related to this! I am so excited!

I glance over at Austin to see he's on his phone. I roll my eyes and snatch it from him. He looks at me alarmed and annoyed. "What?" He whines.

"C'mon, you can't be on your phone the whole time." I say tugging on his hand. He sighs but complies and shoves his phone in his pocket. I secretly smile in triumph.

"So where do you wanna go first?" He asks.

I smile excitedly, "Um…how about the booth thingies." I suggest chirpily.

He looks at me confused, "Have you ever went to the carnival?" He asks.

I look down sheepishly, "No…"

He gasps in shock, "Well c'mon then! I'm gonna make sure you have the time of your life today!" He beams. Lucky me.

_Scene Change_

"Austin I'm not too sure about this…" I mumble nervously. The knawing in my stomach grows and I feel like there are tons of airplanes swooping in my stomach. Not in the good way.

"Oh c'mon Ally, this is gonna be so fun! I'll be there with you the whole time." He says. Austin and I here are standing in the line for the "Extreminator". Even by the name you can probably tell it's an extreme roller coaster. I can't even see the top of the hill. Oh god. What if the ride stops right at the top? What if the seat belts are unstable and I fall off the seat?! Oh god that would be the worse. "Plus there's no backing down now, it's our turn." He chirps up again.

And of course he's right. The people in front of us are situating themselves in, and a teen is leading us to our seats. I gulp, and situate myself in making sure to put the seat belt on extra tight. Austin bounces in his seat, while I pray to god, I won't die. I shut my eyes closed and try to think happy thoughts.

Suddenly I feel a warm hand encase mine and I snap my eyes open, I look to my right and see Austin looking at me in a comforting way. I smile weakly back at him taking deep breaths and by the time I know it the ride has started. 

_Scene Change_

"That was awesome!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Now on a normal sunny day I would be groaning out the latter, and Austin would be excitedly bouncing around and telling everyone how awesome that was. But today is no normal sunny day. Which is why, Austin is clutching his stomach looking like he's about to puke and why I'm bouncing around like a kid on sugar high.

"That was absolutely horrible…" Austin groans taking a seat on a wooden bench. I roll my eyes, "Oh c'mon Austin, you know you liked it! That ride was so fun!" I squeal.

He shoots me a glare, "That was far from fun. I mean we could have died any second!" He overdramatically says wide eyed. Oh how the roles have changed.

I roll my eyes, "Can we do it again?" I pout.

He shakes his head quickly. "No!" He yells. "Never! Ever, ever! We are not going on that ride again." He says firmly.

I pout but let him out of his misery. "Fine…Now where should we go?" I ask.

"How about home?" Austin asks.

"No!" I snap wide eyed. "We can't we still have to go to the booths and all that other stuff!" I exclaim.

He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, "Hurry up, the faster we get through this, the faster we can go home." He mutters while pulling me through the crowd.

We glance around, the different kinds of games and toys, when my eye catches a large dolphin. It looked so cute and fluffy. Austin notices this and leads me to the booth. Which also happens to be a shooting game. You have to shoot down the many moving targets. "Which one do you want?" He asks fishing through his pocket for some money.

I quickly retaliate, "Oh no, you don't have to Austin I was—"

"Hurry up, do you want the dolphin?" He asks.

I sigh and nod, "But Austin I doubt you can get it. It will cost too much…" I start but then soon realize my mistake.

Austin face turns to look determined, and he slams two crisp dollar bills. "Watch me win." He says smirking and grabbing the fake gun. The booth guy smirks slyly, and crosses his arms leaning against the wooden counter. The game starts and the mini targets start moving around, Austin aims the gun and shoots.

_Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam! _Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam! _Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam! _Miss.

The ride shuts down, and the score pops up. "4/15. YOU LOSE" I glance at Austin to see him fuming, "This machine is rigged," He mutters. He grabs another five dollar bill and slams it on the counter. "Again." He says firmly. I sigh, here we go again.

_Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam! _Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam! _Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam! _Miss.

Once again the ride shuts down and Austin's score pops up, "2/15. YOU LOSE." Austin growls, and fishes into his pocket and comes out with another five dollar bill. "Agai—"

I cut him off this time. "Wait." I say grabbing his hand. "Let me try." I say. Austin gives me a sympathetic look, "Ally, you know this game is hard. If I can't do it how can you do it?" He says.

I look up at him now feeling angry. "So are you saying that I can't do it? Are saying I'm badder at this than you." I ask challengingly. He nods, "Yeah—I mean no! No of course not. I'm just saying that—"

"No." I cut him off. I grab my purse slipping a slick five dollar bill towards the booth guy, who is watching us in amusement. I glance at Austin and see him crossing his hands with a smirk placed firmly on his lips. I roll my eyes and aim the gun as the ride starts.

_Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam! _Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam! _Hit. _Bam!_ Miss. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam!_ Hit. _Bam! _Hit.

The ride shuts off, and the score pops up. "13/15. YOU WIN." I squeal, as the booth guy hands me the dolphin, while chuckling.

I cuddle into the dolphin, as I glance at Austin. His eyes are wide, and his mouth slightly agape. I laugh and grab Austin's arm, dragging him away. Soon he snaps out of it, and grabs my arm pulling me towards him. "How did you do that?" He asks in awe. I smirk.

"Dez taught me. Plus you kinda motivated me to beat your ass." I say.

He blinks, "Dam." He mutters. "Remind me to never underestimate you again." He says.

I chuckle, "So what do you wanna do now?" I ask.

"I'm hungry. Wanna grab a bite?" He asks.

I shrug, now really realizing how hungry I am. "Sure." I say. "Where to?" I ask.

"That, my friend." Austin starts, while dragging me to the car. "Is a surprise."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. I wrote this in the middle of the night, because really throughout the day I didn't get any inspiration. I felt horrible for not updating. I try to update daily, but sometimes I just can't...Sorry. **

**Anyway this chapter is actually dedicated to R5isamazingbro. It was he/she's birthday on the 27th and well, I couldn't update on time for their birthday. So...Happy kinda late Birthday R5isamzingbro!**

**Also, I am thinking of having Trish come to town, good idea or bad? And I might put a kiss sometime on...maybe, maybe not. It depends on the reviews. (Hint. Hint) ;) Anyway I probably won't put Austin' POV though. Maybe when they start to have a change in relationship...**

**Anyway here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review. And Happy Birthday R5isamzingbro!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

After our little scene in the carnival, we decided to take a bite. Austin decided to take me to one of his favorite diners. Although I don't know what it is yet. He said it would be a surprise, knowing Austin though…It would probably be a breakfast diner where they have amazing pancakes or something. Anyway both Austin and I decide that after lunch/dinner we should head back home. I reluctantly agreed. Throughout the whole day I am slightly surprised, we haven't seen any paparazzi. I mean I thought that we would have at least one encounter with them but apparently I thought wrong. Which happens rarely. Anyway I glance over at Austin to see him staring aimlessly at the road, looking quite troubled. I feel tempted to leave him to his thoughts but decide against it. "Austin?" I ask timidly.

He snaps out of it and turns to me, "Yeah?" He asks.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I make it sound like I don't care too much, don't want him to take it the wrong way.

"Yeah." He croaks out. "I'm fine, I just…I guess I'm a bit tired." He says looking back at the road. I roll my eyes, even a deaf guy could tell he was lying. But…I'll let it slide…just this time…I sigh, and switch the radio on, see this is what I hate about Austin and I's relationship. It could be friendly, and just a bit flirty at times, but then just like that it could turn awkward. Man this is frustrating.

_Scene Change_

Austin parks the car and I snap awake while looking around. _Melody Diner _I glance over at Austin, to see him getting out of the car and walking to my side to open the door. I let him and he helps me down. We walk into the diner, and I get hit with an amazing aroma. I am not one for burgers and fries and all that fat filled-stuff but this smell is making my mouth water. Or maybe it's because I'm starving.

Anyway Austin and I both take seat at a booth both sitting across from each other. As we sit down we grab the menus and start browsing through. I peek over at Austin from my menu to see Austin staring at me. He quickly glances down as if nothing happened. I smirk lightly, and shut my menu and clear my throat. Austin shuts his menu and turns to me. "So…" I start. "Austin Moon America's bad boy. How'd that happen?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes but grins anyway. "Yeah, yeah." He says waving me off.

I laugh, and once again silence falls upon us. Man this awkward. Why is this awkward!? "Alright, Austin." I say. "Let's not make this anymore awkward than this has to be." I say.

He nods in agreement, "So what have you been doing in New York all these years?" He asks.

"I got a job, at a record label." I say shrugging. "What about you?"

He smirks, "America's bad boy, play boy." He says popping his collar.

I laugh and raise an eyebrow, "I never heard of you being a play boy?" I ask. Not that I care or anything. Cause I don't.

He shrugs, "I'm not_ that_ bad, the paparazzi just like making stuff up about me." He says.

"Mhm…" I say not really believing him.

"It's true! I'm like the public's eye candy. They can't survive without me." He says cockily.

I roll my eyes, "You know someday your head is gonna fall off your body. Your ego filled head is too big." I mutter.

He opens his mouth to protest but the waiter comes up to us to take our order.

"Hey my name's Jake, and I'll be your waiter for the night." He says smiling, he takes a longer glance at me and smiling wider. "What can I get you guys?" He asks.

"Hey, do you guys um have pancakes?" He asks. I mentally face palm, and duck my head in embarrassment. Really Austin? Really!

Jake furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Um no…We don't serve breakfast." He says.

Austin frowns, "Oh, then I'll have a cheeseburger, and a large Coke." Austin says.

Jake nods and scribbles it down on his notepad. Then he turns to me. "And what would the lovely lady like?" He asks.

I set my elbows on the table and rest my chin on my hand, "I'll have the Cesar salad, and a small lemonade." I say looking up at him.

He smiles, "Excellent choice." He praises. I smile and lightly blush. He looks down again at his note pad. "So, a cheeseburger and a large coke for you." He says directing it to Austin. "And a Cesar salad and a small lemonade for the beautiful girl." He says to me while winking. I look down, and try to hide the light pink blush spreading across my cheeks. "I'll be back in a moment with your food." He says.

I smile, and watch him leave before turning to Austin. I get taken aback when I see Austin's face filled with anger. I furrow my eyebrows, "Are you alright…?" I ask reaching over to put my hand over his.

He snatches it away, shooting daggers at Jake's head. "He was flirting with you." He states.

Me being me, instantly denies it. "What? No! He wasn't flirting!" I say appalled.

He scoffs, "Then how come your choice was excellent and mine wasn't? And how come he called you beautiful? No stranger calls a random girl beautiful." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Okay maybe he was, a little but that doesn't mean anything. He probably does it with any girl." I say but of course Austin takes no notice and continues.

"I mean it's obvious that guy is blind. Can he not see me? Can he not see that you're on a date? Geez the nerve of some guys." He mutters. Wait. Did Austin just say this is a date? He did, didn't he. And wait. Why is Austin so worked up about this anyway. He can't possibly be…jealous…can he?

"Austin!" I yell interrupting him. He looks up, surprised by my outburst. I quirk an eyebrow and stick a sly smile on my face. "Are you jealous…?" I inquire.

He immediately starts sputtering "What? No of course not! Why would I ever be jealous of _him_?" He practically screeches.

I smirk and let it slide, "Alright…whatever you say…But seriously Austin you don't have to worry about him, I can tell he's a total douche." I say.

He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to comply, when Jake comes back with our food. He smiles, and sets the food down. "A cheeseburger and coke for you…and a Cesar salad, and lemonade for you babe." He says winking at me.

I pretend to take no notice and instead keep my attention on Austin who is still glaring at Jake. If looks could kill then Jake would be buried in his grave…then again so would all those girls Austin went out with…Did I really just think that? Alright anyway, I lean over and slip my hand into Austin's large one. At first Austin deems a look of confusion but soon he catches on and entangles our hands together. I smile flirtily at him and he winks back. "Babe." He speaks up, "You are the most amazing girl ever, I love you so much." He mumbles.

I giggle making it seem like I was flirting but really…I was laughing at how cheesy that was. And how I could never imagine myself, I Ally Dawson, acting like a sixteen year old school girl because of Austin Moon. The thought just brings shivers down my spine. Yet here I am…

_Scene Change_

After Jake left slightly fuming, Austin and I ate dinner while talking and getting to know each other. He really is a _slightly_ nice guy once you get past his immensely large ego and obnoxious attitude…which takes some effort. I also learned that Austin sings! Pretty unexpected right? He is pretty dam good too. But when I asked why he didn't pursue a career as a singer or something (cause when we were little he said he wanted to be one) he said that singing is "girly". Which by the way he's wrong. Anyway we finished up dinner and headed back home. Which brings us to right now, where Austin and I are both lazily seated on the couch flipping through channels aimlessly. After we got home, we both changed into out pajamas and decided to head down for a while. Cause who wants to sleep at nine in the night when you don't have to?

Suddenly my phone starts to buzz, and I sigh while getting up, and glancing at the caller ID. Mom. I contemplate ignoring the call but then decide not to. What if she tells me I don't have to get married anymore? I press talk and bring the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

"Ally! Hun how are you!" She says seeming overly excited.

"Um good, what about you? You seem to be happy…" I say.

She sighs, "Oh yes I am, flip to channel 93, hurry! Mimi and I will talk to you tomorrow okay? Bye."

I smile a little confused, "Bye." I mumble before hanging up.

"What'd she want?" Austin asks piping up.

"She said to turn to channel 93." I say.

He shrugs and turns to the channel while I take a seat. I notice that it's one of those celebrity news channels.

_And we're back, with Hot This Week. This week let's see what's trending. Austin Moon? America's bad-boy and play-boy has been spotted with a new girl this week. Some of our sources say they're just friends, but are they? Here's a pic of them getting a little too close for the "friend boundary". _

A picture of Austin and I pops up, leaving the diner. I had given Austin a hug, and we pulled away. That's probably when they took the picture. My hands are wrapped around Austin's neck while his are firmly looped around my waist.

_Hmm…Do we have romance sizzling? Is this girl "just a friend"? Or is she one of Austin's many short time girlfriends? Maybe she could be "the one". Tune in next time, to see where this romance heads and many more sizzling stories, with Hot This Week. This is Chanelle, saying till next time, with HTW. _

We both turn to each other not knowing how to react…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you. I hope you guys like it. This is a short chapter and I'm not too proud of it. But is has a lot of Auslly fluff. ;) Anyway hope you guys like it, and please review. Also Trish will be in the story but where do you think she should stay? Anyway the superhero name votes are still going on so, if you want please vote. Thanks! Anyway, I'll be quiet now. :) Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It's been two weeks since, the news report about Austin and I. And since then people have been almost going crazy. Throughout the two weeks, the reports seem to have been getting more constant.

_Austin Moon's New Girlfriend! Friend? Or girlfriend? Can Ally Dawson change Austin Moon's ways? _

And so on. They sought me out too. They found most of my information or maybe…my mom tipped them off. Either way I am not so happy about it. Austin and I have gone on small "friend" dates getting the public even more riled, some fans even made a fan base called…Auslly. Anyway that's mostly all that's been going on those whole two weeks. Trish said it's final, she's coming. But we still don't know where she will stay. Dez…The doctors are saying he's getting better, and he could wake up anytime. Austin and I visit him all the time. Tomorrow Austin and I are gonna confirm our relationship. Man I am so not looking forward to it. Tomorrow we have been invited to a movie premier, Mike produced it so we have sort of VIP passes. That's where we will confirm it too.

Anyway, today Austin and I have decided to stay home, just lay low. Which brings us to right now, both Austin and I seated on the couch lazily. We haven't even had breakfast yet, and we're still in our pajamas. Austin has some boxers on, and I have some short boy shorts, with a tank top. "So what do you wanna do right now?" He asks yawning.

I shrug, and rub my growling stomach, "Breakfast sounds nice." I say while getting up.

Austin gets up, "Yeah! Let's have a pancake feast!" He cheers.

I raise an eyebrow, "Pancake feast?" I ask.

He looks at me appalled, "You've never had a pancake feast!?" He asks almost screeches.

I shake my head and shrug, "Nope, I'm not overly obsessed with them unlike someone." I say.

He shakes his head, "We are gonna have the ultimate most yummiest pancake feast in the history of pancakes!" He yells.

_Scene Change _

Whipped cream, chocolate chips, blueberries, maple syrup, strawberries, M&M's, butter, marshmallows, cinnamon, ice cream, and fudge sauce. All the toppings for our pancakes. They're all set out on the counter with a heaping amount of pancakes piled up. Some of the pancakes are rich chocolate while some are plain, we even made some cinnamon and marshmallow ones. Mm…

I glance over at Austin to see him drooling, literally. I stifle a giggle, "Austin you got some." I say gesturing to his chin. He quickly wipes it away looking embarrassed and I laugh, while grabbing a huge plate. "Shall we get started?" I ask.

He nods excitedly, and we start setting the pancakes on the plate. Once they're all set out, on the huge plate we start topping them with the sugar filled treats. We both laugh and goof around, then Austin takes the whipped cream. He sets it over the pancakes and starts to press the nozzle when it malfunctions. The cream splats all over him, and his eyes widen comically. I laugh out loud, and while he tries to shake it out. He looks over at me. "Are you laughing at me?!" He asks looking at me wide eyed, and mischief dancing in his eyes. I can't seem to form words because of my laughter so all I do is nod my head. He grits his teeth, "Alright fine." He grabs the whipped cream and before I know it, whipped cream splatters all over me.

My mouth drops open, and I stare at Austin wide eyed, "You are so dead." I yell. He snickers before it dies down when I grab the bottle of fudge.

His eyes grow wide, "You wouldn't…" He whispers.

I smirk and evil glint in my eyes, "Oh but I would." I say nearing closer to him. He shrieks and chases off while I run after him.

Scene Change

I shriek as both Austin and I collapse onto the floor drenched in cream, fudge, and candy. We chased each other for a while, going throughout the whole house. The pancake sundae all forgotten. Until, we both tripped and fell atop each other. Which is where we are now.

Austin's back is leaning against the wall while I am literally on top of him. My hands resting on his chest while his are on my waist. I half-heartedly smile at him but he stares at me with this unfamiliar look. My heart starts beating faster. Why am I feeling this way? Our breathing quickens and I realize how close our face is. His eyes wander down to my lips and so do mine. He starts to lean down, glancing at my eyes then back to my mouth, back and forth. I lean up to and wrap my arms around his neck while his tighten around my waist. Our mouths lean closer, and our eyes flutter closed, with one more inch our lips would be touching. Just then my phone starts to ring and we quickly jump apart. I scramble off of him and quickly get up while grabbing my phone. I glance at the caller ID, it's dad.

"Hello?" I ask almost breathlessly. I try to slow my heart down and control my breathing.

"Ally! It's Dez!" My dad yell.

My eyes widen and I sit up, "What! What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine…Ally he's awake!" My dad says.

A smile lights up on my face, and I shoot up and running upstairs. Austin follows me, "Alright I'll be right there." I say quickly before hanging up. I walk into out room, and grab a blue hoodie, and some flip flops. I look over at Austin to see him confused, "Austin Dez is awake!" I yell smiling. His eyes widen and he quickly slips on some clothes. All I can think is, Dez is awake! Dez is awake! I can't wait to see him. Dez is awake!

All thoughts of what happened with Austin and I disappear…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there...*looks around nervously* Look I know I haven't updated in forever. And I truly am sorry. But I needed a break. It's summer vacation, we had some unexpected guests, so things got hectic. I really am sorry. So with that in mind, next chapter I am giving you guys a surprise for forgiveness. I promise I will make it up to you. I really am sorry. **

**In the mean time here's the new chapter. This one I probably don't like the most. I don't know. Tell me how it is. Please review, please...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Dez is awake! Dez is awake! My brother is awake! _That's all that running through my mind as both Austin and I race down the hospital hall. We make it to the front desk, the lady in her late thirties looking up alarmed at our entrance. "What room is Dez Dawson in?" Austin asks quickly. The woman checks through her computer, for a while, which by the way feels like a life time.

"Room 23. Right down the hall to your left." She says sweetly. Austin rushes away, while I mumble a short "Thank you." While chasing after him. I hope he knows where he's going cause I certainly don't.

All the while, the horrible feeling inside me rages. What if he wakes up and suddenly doesn't remember me? I've heard that's happened to other people. Or what if during his coma, his brain got all dysfunctional and he somehow now hates me for leaving? On top of that, I also have to deal with my hate towards hospitals. Ally Dawson does not do hospitals. To me they have this aura with them. I mean seriously, hello! People die in there! Just think that while you're waiting to see if you have a broken bone or something, someone else's life could be slipping away. Not to mention the excessive use of white! White beds, white monitors, white rooms, white chairs! And sometimes, I get this sinking feeling in my stomach when I see someone being hurdled away on a gurney. I mean who knows what it's in their fate.

I slow down a little when Austin stops as well. I spot my parents seated on the hospital chairs smiling gleefully and talking among themselves in whispers. Mike and Mimi are seated a bit far with Mike talking to someone on his phone and Mimi flipping airily through a magazine. They spot us instantly and I quickly rush in to give my parents a hug. Then I start to bombard them with questions, "Is he really awake? How is he? Can I see him? Oh please can I see him?" I ask. My mom tuts, me sending me a small glare and I can just imagine herself, telling me,_ "Now, now be patient Ally. That's not how a true young lady would act. You are making a scene."_

Cue eye roll.

"Can you at least tell me what going on?" I ask.

My dad nods, "Dez woke up from his coma, but showed signs of amnesia and his heart pressure was increasing." My heart stops at the amnesia part. "The doctors are checking up on him now, and the amnesia has worn off. But they're just making sure, he's fine before we can see him. They say that he can get out of this place in about two or three days as well." He says smiling. My dad almost rarely ever smiled. A genuine smile. I know this doesn't make that much sense but, he has always had a lot of different types of smiles. There was his business smile, used formally, when making a contract or meeting with a client. And there was the, "that's-nice-but-I-really-don't-care" smile, used mostly for my mom. The, "I-really-don't-like-you-but-still-pretend-to-beca use-I-have-no-choice" smile, which was literally used for people he didn't like. Then of course there were, also the rare proud or satisfied smiles that both Dez and I strived to get. But that was utterly, very rare. And that's mostly all. He never shows his emotions to his family. Especially to Dez and I. That's why we got the impression he didn't care for us. But I can see it smack dab on his face, today that he really does care. Well, in this case only for Dez. But still. His relieved, loving, gleefully, smile, that says, "Kids! Let's go get some ice cream, then head down to the park, then I'll take you to the new Funland place in town! Doesn't that sound fun?" Sadly, once again, those smiles come once every ten years or so.

_Scene Change_

As the minutes ticked on, with both Austin and I's parents talking among themselves, and Austin checking some of the young nurse's out, I was left to my thoughts. Which were consumed with the blonde devil himself. Ugh. I have to deal with him every day and now my thoughts too! But then again, why am I thinking of him? More importantly what the hell happened back at our house?! Did….Austin try to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? No. I dislike him. And he probably dislikes me too. Not as much as I do to him. But still. The feelings mutual. I think. It was probably just in the moment…But…These days Austin has been acting non-Austin like. Plus with his constant stares, and touchy touches. Not to mention his stupid annoying yet still charming attitude! It's all so confusing. I really need someone to talk too. Once again tomorrow we are heading to the premier where we will confirm our relationship. Then after about a month of going out in public, holding hands, hugging…kissing…Cue disgusted shudder…Austin will publicly propose to me. Then…we're gonna get married, and all that stuff. Ugh. I can't believe I am gonna get married. Who knew that this is where I'd be today…Anyway, Austin after we get married, we'll give it a year while our "plan" will also be intact. Then once my parents get the money back, we'll divorce. Simple. Everything's laid out. Now let's just hope everything will lay out straight.

The doctor comes up holding clipboard, and the nurse that Austin was flirting with comes over to him, but not before slipping a piece of paper into his hands. That darn feeling roars in my stomach, and my cold stare glares directly to her.

_Jealously is a bitch isn't it?_

Oh no, please not you Linda, not right now. It's not the time.

_Oh but I think it is. We need to talk. I have to get something through to you. And the sooner you realize it the easier it will make both of our lives. _

Oh and what's that?

_ You are jealous. You are jealous of all those girls that catch Austin's attention. You envy them. _

Oh my god, again with the jealousy! Why would I be jealous? I don't care—

_You like Austin. You like Austin Monica Moon._

...No. No. I do not like him! How can you even come up with that? Have you seen the way we interact?—

_Oh I saw your little "interaction", in the kitchen. Care to explain. You know you're very good at bringing up things that prove my point._

Oh my god, nothing happened! It was the heat of the moment thing! Plus even if I liked him it's not like he likes me! He's made it clear by teasing me from the day we met. He—

_Have you not heard, about boys and girls ponytails? It's simple really. He bugs you because he likes you. He likes to tease you. They say that if a boy tugs on your ponytail, he likes you! It's common sense. And I can't even begin to explain all that sexual tension around you two! I mean come on, just make out already! I swear if you two don't do it, eventually something will blow. _

…Look, okay I might have a small schoolgirl crush on him but—

_Ahhh! Oh my god! OMG! Auslly forever! I—_

Linda! As I was saying, even if I like him a little, what if he doesn't feel the same? I mean just, "what if?"

_Tell him, Ally it'll make everything a hundred times easier._

Tch, not really. He still goes around and flirts doesn't he? I mean look at what he did right now.

_True. But that's partially your fault as well. Who had the amazing idea, of that "plan", huh? That was just screaming, for him to flirt with every girl he lays his eyes on. But I have to say did you see that dejected look he had, at first when you told him? Tsk. Tsk. I proclaim most of the blame on you._

Linda! You're supposed to be helping, not this! What should I do?

_….Well, I guess you could start by making him…tempted. Like, teasing. Where some more "revealing" clothes, you know, make him drool. Then just mindlessly flirt a bit. Just a little, don't give him the impression that you're making it some sort of competition. Make yourself look oblivious. Then get a bit touchy yourself. You know, give him the, "Two can play at this game" vibe but still try to act like you don't know how much it's affecting him. He'll fall into your hands like a pile of goo._

You know that doesn't sound like a bad id—

"Ally?" A voice call, interrupting me from my conversation and apparently my slumber. I snap my eyes up and focus them on Austin who is staring down at me, with sleep yet still slight excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask sitting up and looking around.

"You kinda fell asleep, for a while. Well actually that's an understatement, you've been in Ally Doze-Off Land for a while, our parents just left after checking up on Dez." He says. "We still have to see him."

"You haven't seen him yet?" I inquire while standing up and soothing myself up.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I figured we could go together." He says.

I nod with a slight smile underlying my features. "Alright, let's go then." I say, yet we can both hear the nervousness and excitement in my voice.

_Scene Change _

"Dez!" I cry tackling him in a hug that even a star football player would be jealous of. I hear him chuckle, and feel his arms wrap around my shoulders. I smile and hug him tighter and we stay like that for a while. I'm so glad he's fine. He's here. He's fine. He's alright. Soon we pull away and I wipe my tears away with the palm of my hand.

He grins, "Hey sis. How are you?"

I slap him playfully, "You scared the crap out of me, Dez. Don't ever do that again."

"Hey," He points out. "None of this was my fault." He says.

I smile gleefully and hug him again. Nothing can ruin the mood right now. "I'm just so glad you're fine." I mumble. I don't know what I'd do without him. He helped me throughout a lot. He was there for me my whole childhood.

It right then I realize Austin is here too. I pull away and glance at Austin giving him a chance to reconcile with Dez. And so he does just that. He pulls him into a friendly bro hug, and they start to talk. It seems pretty personal so I give them some space, walking towards a chair next to the window. (**I really had trouble writing this part, cause there wasn't much to write so I'm cutting it short.)**

After they're finished, I join them and we talk for a while just enjoying the fact that he's alright. And he's alive. And he's here. But soon, the doctors come, ushering Austin and I out, saying visiting hours are now officially closed. We say good bye and promise to come tomorrow, and soon we're in the car driving home in silence and that hour I had of Austin-free thoughts demolishes and they come back filling my mind to the brim when all I can do is wait till we get home, so I can fall onto the bed and go to sleep.

Which is exactly what I do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey new chapter! I woke up today and was like, "I am determined to make an awesome chapter!" Of course this isn't the awesome chapter. The next chapter is. But don't worry that chapter will be posted ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews by the way. By the next two chapter I was thinking, can we get to the 200 point! Please review, and give me your feedback. Also, if you haven't checked out my one-shot, Hot and Cold, please do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

The morning was a kind of a blur to me, maybe because today was such a big day. The nervousness, and anxiety never left me, throughout the whole morning. Today's the day. Austin and I's relationship will be official. And on top of that I also have a surprise visitor. But first let's back track.

It started off like any other, we woke up unnecessarily close both avoiding the huge awkward tension in the room. I got up to get ready while Austin went down to make breakfast. We made a system in which Austin will make our meals and I will clean the dishes, since I've never cooked, and Austin just doesn't like cleaning. Today I picked out a light blue dress that stopped at the knees and topped it off with some other accessories. After I got ready I went downstairs while on the phone with our parents. Every morning I call them to discuss the agenda for today, almost as if this is a business of some sort. They told me once I've eaten, I need to get home for a while. So that's what I did. I ate my breakfast while Austin went to change.

I finished cleaning the dishes right when Austin came down, "Hey Austin." I call. "I'm heading over to my parents' house for an hour or so. I'm taking the car." I said.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll just ask for a ride. When will you be back?"

"I'll be back in time to get ready for the premiere, where do you need to go?"

"Just…a friend's house…I haven't seen…him…in a while."

Something about the way he acted when he explained where he was going, made me feel unsettled. I knew something was up. He was nervous. I could tell. And I knew he was lying. But I let it go, and we went our separate ways. I kept Austin's weird behavior at the back of my mind the whole car ride though. This situation reminded me a lot like what happens in movies. The guy acts all suspicious and the girl soon realizes he's cheating or something. But I didn't dwell on it long, I had arrived, and was greeted by my parents of course but, what surprised me was a certain Latino, I haven't seen in forever seated at the couch in the living room.

Back track over.

Which is where it brings us now, "I don't know Trish, don't you think this dress is a bit…revealing…?" I ask cautiously.

She waves me off, "Oh come on, Alls. Have a little fun, I think the public should see how hot Ally Dawson can be, plus Austin won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight." She says while waggling her eyebrows. After a long time in our friendship I've learned to keep my composure with Trish's little comments.

Once Trish and I saw each other, we had a long scream fest filled with laughter and hugs, after we had a long detailed conversation on practically everything, then Trish offered to help me get ready for the premiere. Which now I'm kinda regretting. She picked out a strapless dress that starts white at my chest then turns black. The white part has some diamonds and jewels, and the black part flairs a little down to my thigh. But that's not what I'm worried about. It shows a bit cleavage making it look teasing at most. But still it's more than what I usually wear. My thoughts drift to what Linda said.

_….Well, I guess you could start by making him…tempted. Like, teasing. Where some more "revealing" clothes, you know, make him drool. Then just mindlessly flirt a bit. Just a little, don't give him the impression that you're making it some sort of competition. Make yourself look oblivious. Then get a bit touchy yourself. You know, give him the, "Two can play at this game" vibe but still try to act like you don't know how much it's affecting him. He'll fall into your hands like a pile of goo._

Maybe, I could use this…Hm, maybe…

_Scene Change _

Trish's final outcome was one even the most famous make-up artist would be jealous of. I have the dress on, paired with some black heels, and a white/silver pouch. Sh straightened my hair, and pinned some strands back. My make-up is really heavy, with bright red lipstick. On top of that Trish accessorized with me with a heavy necklace, and some bracelets.

She smiles at me proudly, and wipes a fake tear, "My sister is finally growing up." She sniffles.

I grin, and shove her playfully while glancing at the clock. "He should be here any second." I mumble. Austin has went to pick up our parents. From here two limos will pick us up and take us to the premiere. Trish huffs, either not hearing me or choosing to ignore me.

"I want to come so bad!" She whines. I stifle my own giggle. We offered for her to come with, but turns out one of her aunts owns the popular bakery store. And today her family are "coincidentally" having a reunion so she can't make it. But on the bright side Trish is staying with us in the spare room. No more tension in this house! Suddenly the door swings open.

"Ally c'mon!" Austin's voice calls. I quickly spring up, feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach. I start to take deep breaths, while Trish checks everything for me.

"You good?" She asks.

I nod while shaking my head.

"You sure…?" She asks again looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nod, and groan. "Trish I'm so nervous." I wail while throwing my hands up.

"Get a hold of yourself Ally!" She whispers, while grabbing my arms. I stop and look at her. "You'll be fine, okay. I mean look at it this way, you're getting closer to the end. I mean once you get this over with, just another year and a month right? Plus if you do mess up, people will be too distracted by your beauty." She says while smiling.

I stop and glance at her, while taking a deep breath. "Okay I'm going, I—"

"Ally will ya hurry up!" Austin voice calls again.

I sigh in frustration, sending a curse to the blonde boy. I turn to Trish in a rush, "Okay Trish bye! Love ya." I give her a hug and rush down the hall to see Austin waiting by the door his back to me. I take this time to check him out—I mean see what he's wearing! Yeah, definitely not checking out. He's wearing a tuxedo, with a black tie, and his hair is it's unruly self. Yet still it makes me want to run my hand—I mean nothing! Nothing, I meant nothing! The click of my heels bring his attention and he turn around to me.

Now, I am definitely not oblivious, I'm not that gullible either. I can't tell what people are feeling and right now, Austin is feeling many things. Shock, awe, amazement, should I go on? His eyes open wide, and his jaw drops, and he looks me up and down. I have to take a lot of will power to bring the sly smile on my lips down. Fortunately for him he realizes his slip up, and quickly acts like everything's normal. But he still doesn't say anything. And that not what I was hoping for.

I cock my hip, while resting a hand on it. "Well…?" I urge with a raised eyebrow.

Thankfully he gets the hint, and quickly starts stuttering, "Y-you, um, look g-good…I mean not good…I mean yes good! B-but also better than-n good…Yeah…" He trails off sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Now there's the reaction I was hoping for.

I smile while biting my lip, I walk up to him. "You cleaned up pretty well too." I mumble before fixing his tie. I purposely lean closer, and fixate my eyes on my hands, instead of his face. I can feel his hot gaze on me, and his breathing slightly quickens. I pull away once done, and walk outside without a word, leaving him wordless too.

You know now that I think about it…This night might actually turn out pretty fun...

**Oh by the way, I'm not the most romantic person and all, so I need your help...again. I have no idea how to flirt. So I was wondering I don't know, just give me some ideas. Just some light flirting, and ways that Ally can make Linda's plan happen, you know? Please, all I need are some ideas, of how Ally can flirt with Austin throughout the night. **

** Thanks! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey okay, new chapter, and I have to admit I wanted it to turn out better, but still. Some things in this chapter are rushed and I'm sorry fro that but I wanted to get to the ending of this chapter quickly because there's a surprise! ;) Wink. Wink. Anyway, I am taking the flirting idea out okay? I just think it's a little too much. Sorry. But I hope you like this chapter and please review! Lets get to 200 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I take a seat on one of the leather seats, trying yet failing, to hide my jumpiness. After my little scene inside, Austin and I went outside to see two limos pulling up. Our parents took one, while Austin and I took another. Which is where we are now. Austin takes a seat next to me, making sure to put some distance between us. I frown at this, but let it go, seeming that he probably will be uncomfortable like this the whole night. And just as the door shuts and the limo starts to move, we both realize that we're alone, for about an hour, in a limo, and the silence is getting slightly uncomfortable. So I try to speed up a conversation.

"So, are you gonna tell me the truth about where you went today?" I say while crossing my arms over my chest expectantly. I guess this was the right time to ask him. He won't be able to escape or have anyone interrupt my interrogation.

Instantly his posture tenses, and his face heats up. "What! What are you talking about? I told you…I was meeting a friend…" He says.

I sigh closing my eyes for a second, "Austin we both know that's not true, so why don't you just save us both the time and tell me where you really went."

"…Okay…But promise me you won't go all, "Why didn't you tell me!" on me." He says wide eyed.

I nod. "Promise." What can he be hiding that's so secretive? The eagerness in me only increases as he leans closer, his voice dropping in a whisper.

"Look, a few weeks ago, before you came, I was in New York, to visit my girlfriend, Brittany." Wait girlfriend? "It was her graduation. Well, I wasn't there to visit, I wanted to break it off with her." He stops to gauge my reaction, but I put on my best poker face, and urge him to go on. Although inside something in me felt relieved. Why? I have no idea. "So um, she was really clingy, and ditzy, so she didn't get the clue that I wanted things to end. But then I got a call from my parents to urgently come home. So I didn't get the chance. Then all this stuff happened, and I kinda forgot about her…" He winces when the words come out, seeming to see how much of a douche he was. I kinda feel bad for her now. "So I found out that she came here to see me, because she saw the pictures of you and me. I went over today to officially break it off. Which she didn't take to well but, it's over."

I stare at him, not really knowing what to say. So I say what first comes to mind, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I yell disbelievingly.

He groans running a hand through his hair, "You promised not to say that!" He whines. "And the answer to that is because I forgot about her." He adds.

Then that brings up another topic, "You forgot about your own girlfriend!" I yell.

He groans again childishly, "You're just making me look like a douche, I bet you would forget about your boyfriend if all that stuff happened to you." He says.

I purse my lips, and sigh, "For your information, no I would not! If I was in your situation, I would have broken up with him when I first came to New York." I shoot back.

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

I shrug and settle back into my seat. So that's what he was hiding. Huh, I thought it'd be more bigger, but whatever. Who cares about Austin Moon's exes? I mean c'mon he probably has tons of them, who cares. And the fact that he flirts with anything, with a skirt. That's just disgusting. So why am I getting this feeling that I care! Ugh. Stupid jealousy.

_Scene Change _

This is it, the big news breaker event. We have arrived. I take a quick peek outside, seeing a large building with a red luscious carpet on the ground, trailing all the way through the door. There are signs and boards of the movie that's premiering, and people are in crowds yelling, and snapping pictures. There are a lot of interviewers, and camera's which is not helping with the squirrels in my stomach. Relax Ally. Just let Austin do the talking.

I glance over at Austin who is opening the door, and stepping out. I move to do the same but he let's out his hand, and I take it smiling gratefully at him, he just shoots me one back, and turns to the hug crowds of people being held down by security. The people roar even louder if possible and I contemplate covering my ears because there's a couple of teenage girls not far from me who are ready to break the sound barrier. I guess I kinda look a bit lost, because Austin leans down, "Just follow my lead." He whispers. So I do. He loops his arm around my waist while I involuntarily move closer, and rest my hand around his torso. Many interviewers come up to us, asking for some questions, but Austin blows them off easily, and politely as well. Saying how all their questions will be answered after the movie. Oh right, the movie. I also have to sit through that. Great gives me another two hours to imagine scenarios, in which involve me embarrassing myself in some way on live T.V for the whole world to see.

Austin takes some photos and gives out some photographs, and some people even ask for a photo with me or an autograph as well. That just leaves me downright confused. I mean I'm just friends with him for now! I'm not even a "famous" person. But hey, I'm not complaining I could get used to this.

After some more autographs and such, Austin and I take our respective seat in the theatre. The movie, which I don't pay much attention to, I think focuses on a guy and a girl's love-hate relationship and the ups and downs in life. But like I said I'm too busy internally freaking out to pay much attention. So it's not longs till the time comes. After the movie ends, people applaud and soon start to file out. The V.I.P guests head to the after-party, which mostly consists of rich folk, chatting over expensive wine, and music. The party is almost in a ball-room like place. It looks a little fancy, but there are many normal classed people here as well. There's a bar and some tables set out. A stage that's unoccupied, and a board hosting the movie title.

I grab a glass of win while leaning against a wall. Austin follows. "So…" Austin breathes. "Some movie…right?"

I shake my head slightly, "Honestly…I wasn't paying much attention to it. Aren't you nervous about all this?" I ask.

He shakes his head and shrugs, "Nah, I'm a celebrity I'm used to this stuff, but don't worry, you get used to it after a while." He says. Then he leans closer, "And trust me you're gonna have to get used to it, cause you'll be with me for a while." He whispers.

Is he…? Is he seriously trying this on me? I gulp inaudibly, as he pulls away a smirk settled deep into his face. Oh how I feel like ripping it straight off. Oh god, Ally! You need to get a hold of yourself, you're letting him win! Quickly thinking I formulate a witty comeback, but just as I'm about to shoot it at him, Mimi appears grinning widely. "It's time!" She sing-songs.

Oh great.

We follow her out into the hall where we came inside from. Where the rush is almost as much as outside. There's a crowd, with our parents in front. The reporters, paparazzi, interviewers, whatever you want to call them were standing in front of them asking questions. It looked like a press conference at most. We follow Mimi to the front of the crowd, and the questions quickly center towards us.

"Mister Moon! Are you two dating?"

"Ally! Ally Dawson! Are you dating Austin Moon?"

"How did you meet? Are you a couple? Mr. Moon! Ms. Dawson!"

"Alright everyone hold on, hold on!" My dad's voice soothes making everyone turn to him.

"I know they're have been rumors setting off everywhere, about Ally and I." Austin speaks up. He pulls me closer to him resting his hand on my waist. "And we are here today to confirm that, yes Ally and I are dating." He says. And just like that, it's like a time bomb goes off. Questions fire off, and there are squeals and flashing everywhere. Our parents bask in the flashing lights ad attention, smiling gleefully.

Suddenly a question is asked by a reporter in the front of the crowd. And it seems as if it has outweighed all the others. Everyone quiets down, and soon everyone is urging, and chanting it as if some sort of a slogan or something.

"Yeah! Show us a kiss!"

I gulp and glance over at Austin who is temporarily frozen but soon it melts away and his calm self is back. He manages himself to blush, and he waves a dismissive hand. "Oh c'mon you'll be able to se plenty of that later on in our re—"

"No, show us a nice smooch right now!" Someone pipes up, and just like that the mantra has started again.

My mom walks up to us. "Kiss." She whispers harshly while showing off her pearly white to the crowd.

"What!" I squeak. "But mom—"

"Do it." She demands.

I grit my teeth as a clear answer no, but Austin has other ideas. He pulls me closer, looping his arms around my waist, rather tightly. All thoughts of resisting go down the drain once, his lips touch mine. But I still keep my control. I refuse to kiss back, staying tense as a wooden plank. Do not give in. Do not give in. Do not give in to his luscious, soft, pink, li—Oh fuck it. My arms wound around his neck and now I feel slightly glad that I wore heels, because without them the height difference would be unbearable. He pulls me closer, sucking on my lip, while I kiss back equally powerful. The butterflies in my stomach erupt once again, but this time it feels warm and fuzzy and…good. My heart beats loudly and I can feel his as well. I've always thought that kissing was repulsive, maybe because the people I've kissed are slobbering fools that don't know the first thing about kissing. But now, maybe it's because Austin is a good kisser or maybe it's because of Austin himself, either way I feel as though I could stay like this forever.

After some more seconds of blissfulness I realize that we have an audience so I quickly pull away feeling my cheeks heat up. I glance up at Austin to see his eyes glazed over and looking equally flushed. My mom squeals, and the paparazzi erupt into more questions but I don't pay attention to much. Our parents fire off answer after answer. All I can think of, is the tingling sensation of my lips and how badly I want to kiss him again.


	25. Chapter 25

**So guess where I am? At the beach, that's where! Woo! Here's a new chapter, and I was lacking some Auslly feels, so I decided to add an Auslly scene. An****_ intimate_**** one. So there's only about five or six chapters left as well. For the later chapters tell me if you want to have a future lemon in as well. This chapter is kinda short too, sorry. Um...Well review and tell me how it turned out, hope you guys like it! Also instead of making a new story, after this one. I want to rewrite all my other, ones before I start another. Thanks. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Well!" Mimi yells clapping her hands together and letting a huge breath out. "Glad, all that's taken care of." She says smiling tiredly, yes because _she's_ the one who stood in front of a huge crowd of flashing and yelling people, that were asking questions left and right about her relationship with the man she was supposed to hate. But now, has complete mixed feelings, which is another burden she has to carry for the next year and a half because there is no way even if she liked that man, he would ever like her back. If you haven't noticed that was me I was talking about.

Everyone else nods, in agreement. "Well, we should get going then." Mike says.

We just finished doing the questions and stuff, and mostly everyone has left. But still I am not looking forward to going home alone with Austin. We haven't talked about it, and I just hope things just go back to normal. I don't want awkwardness, I'd rather have our bantering selves back.

"Okay, then." Austin speaks up. He grabs my wrist, bringing the familiar fuzzy feeling in my stomach. He starts to drag me down the hall to the exit, when—

"Wait!" Mimi yells. Austin lightly groans and turns around still holding onto my wrist. It seems involuntary. I frown and tug my hand a little and he quickly let's go. "Yeah?" He asks almost like he was scared of her answer.

Mimi walks up to us, my mom in tow. "Remember you guys are a couple now, which means you must act like a couple. Now it's not that we don't trust you, but we've noticed the hesitation between you two." What the…? Hesitation. Really? "So we've made a rule, every hour you must share at least two full complete kisses."

Did they…? Oh please don't tell me they did. Who else believes Austin and I's parents are going a bit…Oh I don't know crazy?

"What!" I yell.

"You heard us, two kisses per hour." My mom speaks up.

I splutter, "B-but y-you can't do that!"

"Yes we can, and we did. Two kisses per hour." Mimi says crossing her arms.

"Mom!" Austin whines while stomping his foot. I huff alongside him.

"And." My mom starts grinning slyly. "Trish and Dez have both volunteered to make sure you both do." She says.

My eyes widen, "Trish and Dez are on this too!" Austin yells practically voicing my thoughts. I frown trailing off to think of many ways to chew Trish out for doing this to me. But this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, is telling me that I don't really mind this rule, at all. And that really scares the crap out of me.

Scene Change

"So…" Austin breathes, after we both settle back into our seat after a round of pointless laughter. Once our conversation with our Moms was finished we climbed into the limo, and started to head home. Austin somehow convinced me to drink a little. And one cup grew to two, to three, to four. Which brings us here. It's safe to say we're slightly drunk. "About the Brittany thing." Austin says. I stare at him while playing with his hair.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Well, Ally Dawson's knows one of my secrets, I think it's only fair that I know one of her's." He says slyly.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask nonchalantly. "That girlfriend thing? That was hardly a secret. And I don't have any secrets." I add hastily. Not true.

Austin chuckles fully turning to face me. And I realize the position we are in. We're both facing each other, and I could just lean a little closer and our lips would be— No Ally. Dispose of those dirty thoughts. "Oh Ally." He says while shaking his head. "It's a known and proven fact, each and every human has a secret. It's the way things are."

I shake my head. "Yeah well this human." I say while pointing at myself. "Just proved that fact wrong, because I do not have any secr—"

"How about the one, where Ally D.'s secret dream is to become a singer." He says nonchalantly.

My eyes widen. "How do you know that?"

"I have a sixth sense." He says cockily. It's true before I got this job, I wanted to become a singer. But at that time I had an immense case of stage fright. So I stuck with songwriting. But then I got the job, and instead of helping my own career, I started helping others. And slowly, the dream kind of dulled away.

I roll my eyes. How does he know that? The only person I've told is…"Dez told you, didn't he?" I deadpan.

His face contorts into wide eyes, and a sheepish look. "What! No I…—Yeah, he did. But I figured most of it out all on my own." He defends while pouting.

I laugh. "Congratulations Sherlock. Do you want a prize?" I ask sarcastically.

"Actually," He says crossing his arms over his chest. "For a matter of fact, yes, yes I do want a prize." He says.

"Oh." I say while raising both my eyebrows. "And what would you like your highness?" I ask challengingly.

He smiles slyly. "Another kiss."

My eyes widen and I stare at him in shock. "W-what?!" I splutter.

He smirks, and taps his watch, "It's been an hour." He sing-songs.

I stare at him for a second, thoughts running around my head amok. He smirks leaning back in his seat satisfied at my reaction. And then I realize he's challenging me. He knows he has the upper hand. "But of course," He says, while fake yawning. "If you're too much of a chicken then I gue—"

I don't even let him finish the sentence. I grab the front of his tux, pulling him towards me and crashing my lips onto his in a fiery kiss. With a smirk planted onto my lips I wait for him to come to his senses. When he doesn't still staying in shock, I bite his lip lightly and just like that he snaps out of his reverie. He kisses back, leaving no space for air. Our lips mold together, and this one gets more hungry than our first one. The atmosphere quickly changes from fun and chill to heavy and passionate. His tongue nips at my bottom lip and I part my lips for his tongue to slide in. Our tongues dance with each other, growing more fast and passionate. I moan lightly and he pulls me on top of him so I'm sitting bridal style. He grins as he gains dominance and his tongue starts to explore my mouth. I smile lazily and bite his tongue lightly making him yelp and groan at the same time. He pulls away breathless, "Ally Dawson, you little vixen." He grins. I smile and his grip tightens on me before swooping down and claiming my lips yet again.

I'm making out with Austin Moon. I'm making out with Austin Moon. Although my mind is fuzzy, I grip the main concept. _I'm drunk and making out with Austin Moon._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, all you amazing people! I'm just gonna stop for a moment and just thank you for all the positive reviews, for this story! Thanks so much! Anyway here's another chapter, hope you guys like it. **

**Also, I'm kinda young so I don't know the whole process of getting married and stuff. I know that first you get engaged and then there's the bachelor party, then the wedding then a party or something? So if anyone has the time then could you please tell me the steps from getting engaged to the end, I guess. Thanks so much!**

**Hope you guys like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

My eyes slowly flutter open, as the sun shines in from the windows. I slowly get up wincing as my head pounds, and throat scratches. What happened? I slowly fall back down on the bed throwing a pillow onto my face. I try to remember what happened, but everything seems fuzzy. The only thing I can remember from last night, is, the conference, and the kiss rule, then getting into the limo and Austin giving me a drink, and…yeah…

I glance over at my side, to see no sign of Austin. Maybe he knows what the hell happened last night. I start to get up throwing the pillow on the floor. My limbs ache as I get up, and I clutch my head with one hand before standing up. The door opens and Austin comes in holding something, but at the time I'm to messed up to really care. I stumble a little and Austin catches me. "Whoa, hold up there Alls." Austin chuckles while leading me back to the bed.

I groan not really in the mood for him, "Fuck off." I mutter while lying down. My voice comes out, hoarse and croaky.

He stays silent, and helps me get comfortable. He gives me a glass of water and some pain relievers. I take it gratefully, and gulp them down. I relish as the water flows down me parched throat. Instantly I feel a hundred times better. I clear my throat, "Thanks." I mumble sourly.

"No prob. Not much of a drinker?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No shit Sherlock." I shoot. He laughs and takes a seat next to me on the bed. "So…" I start, "What exactly happened last night?" I ask.

He smirks, "Why don't you go freshen up, and then I'll tell you." He says.

I nod and get up again. But I guess I'm still not strong enough to walk because the next few steps I take, I fall. Austin quickly picks up, "Dam remind me to never give you a drink again." He grunts before swooping me up bridal style.

I yelp and encircle my arms around his neck. "Austin!" I yell. "Its fine, let me go!"

He just grunts a little and doesn't make any move of putting me down. He starts to walk to the bathroom. So I stay quiet. Not because I like it or anything. Yeah I don't…I glance up at him, noticing his sharp features and chiseled jaw. Despite everything he really is handsome. No wonder why so many girls look past his lame pick-up lines, or maybe they are just that dumb to fall for them.

But then something catches my eye. A _hickey_. Where the heck did he get that from!? My eyes trail over his neck, and I spot another. Two bluish purplish reddish hickeys. Who did that to him? I gulp, and open my mouth to ask him about it, but he drops me on my feet, and ushers me into the bathroom. He shuts the door once I get in, "Come downstairs when you're done!" He calls.

Once I hear his footsteps go away, I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding. I start to freshen up, washing my face and doing the usual morning routine. Once I finish after wiping myself with a towel. My mouth drops open and I stare at myself in the mirror. When did I change into these clothes!? A tank top and some shorts. Oh please don't tell me he changed them for me. That bastard if he even tried—Is that a…Hickey! Oh that bastard. Why do I have a hickey! No wait why do I have _hickeys_!

I fling the door open, and storm downstairs in full rage. "Austin Monica Moon!" I shriek/yell.

His head pops out from the corner of the kitchen. "Yeah?" He chirps before going back to whatever he's making on the stove. I huff, and follow him, grabbing his shoulder to pin him around.

"What," I start while pointing at the hickeys on my neck, "Are these? I ask firmly. He raises an eyebrow, and peers forward, practically breathing on my neck. My heart flutters at the intimacy so I quickly take a step back.

He grins at me, "They're hickeys." He states.

I grit my teeth, "No, duh." I say sarcastically. "But I want to know how I got them." I say my voice low.

His face contorts into a look of sadness, "You really don't remember what happened last night…?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, I really don't remember. What the hell happened last night?" I ask almost desperately.

"We made out." He states bluntly. My eyes widen, and my jaw drops wide almost comically. I made out with him. I made out with Austin Moon. "But don't worry!" Austin says quickly, and nervously. "I mean…We were drunk…um, it didn't mean anything…It was just in the…moment. Yeah, in the moment." He says. My heart drops at his words. Yeah he's right, we were drunk, and it was I the moment. Oh who the hell am I trying to fool? I like Austin Moon. I like Austin Monica Moon.

_It's about time you realized it._

Yeah, but this doesn't mean anything. He doesn't feel anything for me as you heard right now.

_If this is how most of the new generation is then, I don't know what will become of America._

What is that supposed to mean?

_I mean, if your generation is anything like this, than I don't know how you all will get married. You kids are just too oblivious and scared to admit your feelings. How you will ever confess your love and get settled down? But then again, there are these arranged marriages…_

Whoa! Hold up there. No one said anything about love.

_See that! That! That is what I'm talking about. Obliviousness._

"Ally?"

I snap my eyes up to see Austin looking at me slightly worried. "Hm. Yeah?" I ask quickly, nervousness lacing my voice.

"Nothing, you kinda spaced on me." He says while walking back to the food.

"Oh yeah, I just had a little flashback." I mumble nervously. Oh great Ally! Pull it together! You're acting like a sixteen year old schoolgirl with a crush. Don't go all girly on me! Pull it together. It's just Austin. Just Austin.

He chuckles, "Now you remember, my amazing moves and suave charm? He says cockily.

I shake my head, "Nope." I chirp. "I'm actually remembering your _awful_ kissing skills." I say. That's a total lie. Austin is an amazing kisser, though it irks me that he has to have a lot of _practice_ to get that good. But that was good Ally. Keep your cool. Whatever you do not get nervous. Insult him instead.

I take a seat on top of the counter and watch him make our breakfast. "So where are we going today?" I ask.

"It has to be some place special. Since it's our first date as a real couple." He says. I nod in agreement. Where do people go on their first date? A movie? A dinner? The beach? "How about the park." Austin says.

I look at Austin blankly. "You would take a girl to the park for a romantic first date. What are you five?" I ask exasperated.

"No, not just the park. Like a picnic. A picnic under the stars, with a nice dinner, and stuff." He says nervously. "I thought girls liked that kinda stuff." Hm, a picnic at the park.

I smile, "You know that's not a bad idea." I say trailing off.

He brightens instantly. "Really? You mean it?" He asks childishly. I smile and nod. He really does act like a five year old at times, but that's one of the reasons I lov—Like! Like him. I meant to say like.

_No you didn't. Both of us know what you were really gonna say. _

It was a slip up. How can I love him at a time like this? He doesn't even like me. We're gonna get married, and he'll bring girls home every other night, because of my plan. And then after a while we'll get divorced and part ways. It's simple. And anyway, you're supposed to love someone _after_ you're in relationship for a while. We're not even in a relationship.

_Yes you are._

Fake! Fake relationship. Look, jus—

"Ally! Ally! C'mon you're spacing out on me again. Keep up!" Austin says.

I quickly look over at him, "Yeah sorry what were you saying?" I ask quickly.

He grins, "Well, I was thinking we could go visit Dez today, you can bring Trish too. I think he's getting out of the hospital. Then we can get ready for our date. I'll cook, the food, and you can…do all the other stuff." He continues to ramble on and on about the date. Why is he so excited about _this_ date? Austin has acted normal, on all our other friend dates. Is it because now we're officially a couple or something? Come to think of it…He's been acting pretty suspicious these days…I don't know I'll need to talk to Trish about it. I mentally gasp. Trish! Dam, in all this Austin stuff I almost forgot about her. I am a horrible best friend. I deserve a slap in the face. Wake up Ally! Your world doesn't revolve around him! H—

Suddenly I feel a pair of warm lips capture my own, and my eyes widen in shock and surprise. Austin is kissing me. All thought I had, go down the drain but before I can do anything Austin pulls away. I stare at him in confusion, he shrugs grinning sheepishly. "It's definantly been an hour. Plus, you weren't paying attention."


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes, it's been a while. And I am so, so, sorry. But I promise you It's worth it! I love this chapter although it's a bit cliche, and it might be a little rushed. Things have been hectic especially since school has started. :( Blah. **

**Oh and here's the thing. Sometimes I click on some fan fics and then on the reviews there's sometimes a critic who says you're not supposed to post song lyrics on it, but I've seen tons of fan fics that do...? So, um can someone please clear that out with me, please. **

**Anyway hope you like it and please review! Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Hey Trish." I beam cheerfully before engulfing her into a quick hug.

She smiles and pulls away, "Hi Alls." She then notices the guy next to me.

"Oh, um Trish this is Austin. Austin this is Trish." I say gesturing to both of them.

Trish smiles, one that can only be named creepily. And Austin laughs nervously. "Sup, Trish." One hand flies to the back of his head while the other gets buried deep into his pocket.

She grins almost maliciously and glances at me. I mentally groan and face palm. Why didn't I talk to her about this before? You see, Trish loves to make people uncomfortable. Scared, nervous, anything that brings someone discomfort. It's nothing personal, she just likes doing it. She opens up her mouth to say something but I quickly intervene.

"Well then!" I say grabbing both their arms. "Austin why don't you start the car and put Trish's stuff in, we'll come out in a minute." I say.

He shrugs and walks out. "Sure just don't take too long." He calls.

Austin and I had just arrived at one of Trish's cousin's house. To pick Trish up. She stayed the night with her cousin since we wouldn't be back from the premiere for a while. But now, she's staying with us and I am super excited.

I smile, and turn back to Trish. "Trish we were thinking of picking up Dez and heading to the pizza place. Wanna come with?"

She shrugs, "Sure. But just make sure freckles keeps his lame pick-up lines to people who actually care."

I giggle, and elbow her. "You know you like it."

Trish met Dez when he and I were video chatting. They talked for a while, forming this weird yet cute frenemy relationship. They exchanged numbers and keep in touch from time to time. I can so imagine them together as a couple, but they're just too stubborn to admit it. They fight just like an old married couple, yet flirt like it's a regular thing that friends do.

"So…" Trish starts, grinning slyly. "C'mon, tell me everything!" She says excitedly. I roll my eyes trying to get the heat of my cheeks. "Oh! You're blushing! Something definitely happened! Spill." She squeals.

I sigh, now extremely nervous, and fiddle with my necklace. "Well, you probably know what happened when we were answering questions right?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah, the Auslly kiss! Every fan girl in the world had a freak out session about that. And of course that rule your parents put up. They told me before and you know me, how could I resist? But I want to know what happened after that."

I clear my throat, "Well, Austin sorta offered me a drink, and that led to us getting…buzzed. Yeah, buzzed and then…we kinda kissed for a while."

She grins, "I knew it. You made out with Austin Moon! You made out with Austin M—"

"Trish!"

"Yeah, right. Sorry." She murmurs sheepishly.

"And now today he's gonna take me on our first date, as a couple." I say with a sigh. "He was all excited and then when he was explaining everything to me, I kind of drifted off, so he kissed me!" I say dreamily. I start to imagine how the date could go, Austin and I would sit on the blanket, and I'd lean over and he'd put his arm around me and everything would be just…perfect.

Trish's face softens, and she smiles at me. "Ally…" She starts. "Do you know what this means?"

I snap out of my daydream, "What?" I ask confused.

"Ally, you're in love."

Love. Love? Love! Who the heck said anything about love? I don't love Austin! Like I said it's just a small crush. It's supposed to go away in a while. Nope, I'm not in love. But then again he…No! Ally Trish is just confusing you. You are not in love with Austin. He's a bad-boy. He'll break your heart. You can't be in love with Austin. Could I…?

"What? No! Am not! Trish it's just a petty crush! There's nothing lovey involved." I snap back.

She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't push the subject, which makes me sigh in relief. "Alright, fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night." She mutters. I narrow my eyes at the comment. "C'mon he's probably waiting for us."

Could I be in love with Austin…?

_Scene Change_

As all three of us, get out of the car I take a deep breath of non-tension of air. Throughout the whole ride, Trish would shoot me looks whenever Austin ever talked to me or tried to get my attention. Austin would slightly cower when Trish asked him about how he treated me. And then when I'd try to bring up a conversation, Trish or Austin would change it to a topic about me. Trish on purpose and Austin most probably involuntarily.

Suffice to say, I've had better car rides. An example, would be last night. Cough. Limo. Cough. Austin. Cough. Make-out. Cough. Cough.

We head to Dez's room at the hospital. Today he's getting his discharge, and the doctors say he's in perfect health now. So after we hang out for a while, we'll go pick up his stuff and then drop both him and Trish at our house and head to our date. Our date…Cue; dreamy face.

The doctor leads us in, and I smile as I see Dez standing in real non-hospital clothes. "Hey Dez." I say giving him a quick hug.

"Alls." He says before ruffling my hair. I huff, and start to clamp my hair down while stepping back so Trish could greet Dez. I look at Austin to see him staring at me already. I tilt my head in confusion. But he just smiles at me, affectionately. Wait, what?

He turns away and greets Dez. He and Dez do their signature hand shake, and he they start to talk. I look away and turn to Trish. "So? How's Dez?" I tease while nudging her.

"Oh don't play innocent with me. I saw that little look he sent you." She smirks.

I frown feigning confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask.

She gives me a look but gets cut off by Dez's voice. "So…" We both turn to him, and see that he's starting to walk to the door with Austin. "Are you girls coming?"

_Scene Change_

Dez laughs out loud while taking another bite of pizza, "So let me get this straight. They made a rule, that you two have to kiss every hour, even when not in public. How does that make sense?" He asks.

I roll my eyes silently fuming at Dez. Why does he have to embarrass people like this? Even if he doesn't know he is. Austin and I just kissed, because Trish my so-called best friend called us out on it. So now Austin and I sit here at a booth at a pizza restaurant, blushing furiously while our best friends laugh at our miserableness. Some best friends.

Austin huffs, "Yeah whatever, lay off it guys." He mutters while ripping off a piece of his pizza.

I stifle a giggle at his demeanor, oh god I hate him. Why does he make me like him so much!? "Yeah, topic change. What about you two?" I ask pointing at my now blushing brother and best friend.

Austin laugh as they start to stumble over their words, "W-what about u-us…?" Dez asks. Trish glares at me, while I stifle another giggle.

"C'mon Dez, you know what." Austin says while waggling his eyebrows. I laugh out loud as both their faces turn a darker shade of red.

"S-shut up man!" Dez whines while Trish still focuses on killing Austin and I with her glare.

The waiter comes and takes our empty dishes, while we pay for our food. I glance over at the clock, making sure we still have some time. As we start to make our way outside, Austin throws his arm over my shoulder and I nearly tumble to the floor. I glance over at him in confusion and looking slightly pissed, because he didn't give me a warning or something. He chuckles and leans closer, "There's some people following us with cameras." He whispers. Oh. Ugh. Another con about this whole thing, paparazzi. You think I'd be used to this being next to so many famous and rich people but being followed like that and having people you don't even know, know stuff about you, it's just not something I'd ever get used to.

I slip my hand around his torso and lean closer to him as we make our way to the car. Trish and Dez stay a few feet a head of us, bickering as usual. I smile a little at the feeling I get, when this close to him. His scent, his warmth, plain yet one of a kind Austin. "Hey," Austin speaks up.

I look up at him. "Hm?" I mumble.

"Wanna make this more funner?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "Depends, what's "this"? And how are you gonna make it "funner"?" I ask.

"This." He says gesturing to me and him. "Us acting coupley and stuff in public."

"Okay." I nod. "What about it?" I ask cautiously.

"We can make it into a game." Just as I hear the word game, I groan.

"Austin," I start but he continues like I'm not even here.

"No seriously, let's make it into a competition." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Whoever can act more coupley in public wins." He says while grinning. My expression stays the same, my eyebrow arching even higher. He sigh, "That way we can be an even more believable couple, and it'll be even more funner." He says.

I nods, seeing no harm in a little competition, "So what do we win?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Haven't got to that part yet, but it'll come to me like all other genius ideas do." He says cockily.

I roll my eyes, good naturedly and smack him in the chest. "Okay so we start, right now." I say.

He grins maliciously, and stops swooping me off the ground bridal style. I yelp in surprise, but wrap my arms around his neck anyway. He starts to walk me in tow as his lips lower onto mine. My eyes flutter shut as the familiar warmth of his lips press against mine softly. A faint smiles appears on my lips, and his grin widens. The idea that Austin willingly made the first move and kissed me makes the butterflies start in my stomach once more.

I suppose I should be happy that I get to at least kiss my crush, even if it's forced. Other people don't even get close to talking to their crushes let alone locking lips. But I guess that can also be a bad thing. I mean in other normal situations, you can at least tell if your crush likes you back, but in this situation I can't tell if Austin is acting or not. It's confusing and a hell of a lot frustrating.

With those thoughts in mind I quickly pull away, staring directly into Austin's caramel colored eyes. I never noticed the specks of gold, and gray in them…Huh, he really does have eyes that can make any girl fall for him.

Not thatI_ am_. Cause I'm not.

_Scene Change_

I take a long look at myself in the mirror, making sure everything is perfect. Once we got back home, we started to get ready for our date. Trish and Dez helped get the food, and stuff while Austin and I changed into more…date-type clothes. I picked out a nice red summer dress that stops at the thigh, paired with some white flats.

I glance over at Austin, to see him wearing some ripped skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, with a leather jacket. His hair was ruffled making him somehow look even better and…dare I say it…sexier.

I quickly realize that I'm checking him out, and he could easily turn around and find my eyes on him, so I spin back around while grabbing my purse. Austin slips his phone in his pocket and turns to not so subtly letting his eyes linger on my legs. "Ready?" He asks as we make our way downstairs where Trish and Dez are.

I shrug, while fixing one of my earrings. "Guess so." I mumble. I've easily noticed that the only way to get a crush out of your system is make it seem like you don't care, or distance yourself from them. Or at least I think so.

We arrive downstairs grabbing the food, and making our way outside to the car but not before saying goodbye to Trish and Dez, and telling our parents for measures. And also so they can leak all info on our date to the paparazzi. The drive is filled surprisingly with chatter and laughs, although sadly it doesn't take long to get there. I actually forgot how easy it is for him and I to keep up a conversation. We used to do it all the time when we were kids, just talk. But most of those talks were arguments and banters. But still.

Once we arrive at the park, the sky is dimming and the sun is just about slightly peeking out from the hill. There aren't many people and most of them are quite couples enjoying each other. We find a nice spot, and Austin sets the blanket/quilt down on the grass, before we sit down. He starts to take out the food, both of us wondering what Trish and Dez packed. Two jars of pickles, and a container of pancakes. I laugh lightly at this, and he chuckles as well. Well what did I expect, they are our best friends.

We eat and talk, and slowly I drift of thinking about our childhood. It used to be him, Dez and I. You could call us….The Three Musketeers. Austin and I hated each other, so Dez kept us in check. Dez and I were close, closer than most brothers and sisters. Austin and Dez were practically brothers. Austin and I at that time had a frenemy relationship at most. Course both Austin and I both knew that underneath all that hate there was still a part of us that cared for each other. We kinda just worked. Austin and Dez came to me for girl advice, yet whenever I interacted with any other boy there overprotectiveness would come over. We'd play out in the fields, invent new games or whatever, and sometimes even have deep conversations once in a while. It was fun while it lasted, but then as we grew you could say things just drifted apart. Actually Austin and I drifted apart. Austin and Dez remained best friends. Dez and I of course remained close too, but Austin and I. It just didn't work at the time.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin asks curiously. I jump almost forgetting he was there. I notice that our food is now done and Austin is pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

I sigh and lay down on my back, resting my hands on my stomach. I glance up at the sky, which is now black and scattered around are silver white stars, and of course the moon. "I was just thinking about…the old times, our childhood." I mumble staring up at the sky. I hear him open the wine bottle and pour some in each glass. I figure that I can't drink laying down so I get up as he passes me the glass. I smile in thanks and take a long sip.

"Our childhood? Where you and I completely hated each other." He asks taking a sip from his own.

I smile, "Yup." I confirm.

And with that we start to reminisce about old times, with laughter and sometimes sadness. Soon both of us are laying on our backs staring up at the sky, more than half of the wine bottle finished. One of Austin's arms is bent underneath his head while the other rests at his side, mine or both resting on my stomach. The silence is oddly comforting and peaceful. "This was fun." I speak up.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him grin, "Yeah it was." He murmurs. He starts to get up a little, now laying on his side, with his arm bent and his head resting on his fist. He towers over me and stares down into my eyes. We stay like that for a while staring at each other, when his voice breaks out again. "Ally I…" He starts hesitantly his voice cracking the slightest bit.

Something in me already knows what he's gonna say, which makes my heart flutter, and start beating rapidly. "Yeah…" I whisper urging him on.

"I…I think I…" He starts leaning closer, "Ally I think I might…lo—" He gets cut off by something hitting my cheek. A water drop. Another hits my forehead, and I quickly wipe it off. I sit up trying to steady my breathing while Austin reluctantly shuffles up as well. It starts to pour hard, and we start to pack our things up. What was he gonna say!? "Hey, Austin?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"What were you gonna say? Back there?" I ask nervously.

He shakes his head, sullenly, "Never mind."

Well it's official. Ally Dawson hates the rain.

The stupid sinking feeling in my stomach returns, and my curiosity boils further. I start to make my way to the car when Austin's voice stops me, "Wait!" He calls.

I stop, and turn around. Is he gonna finish what he was saying? My heart beat increases once more, as I walk to him with confusion, "What?" I ask over the rain. "Austin it's pouring we're gonna catch a cold!" I say.

He just pulls me closer, grabbing my waist towards him, making me gasp. He smiles, a fond smile, "What better way to end the first date, than a romantic kiss in the rain?" He says, and I quickly realize what he's saying. On any other day, I would have either blushed or played it off. But today, maybe it's because my emotions are on high or maybe it's because I drank too much wine, either way with a quirk of my eyebrow I start to lean up gripping Austin's shoulders and standing on my tippy toes. Dam it I should have worn heels today. His smile grows and he leans down both our eyes fluttering closed, as our lips touch. I smile into the kiss and move my hands up so they're wrapped around his neck while his loop around my neck.

Yup, he's right. What better way to end the day, than a kiss with Austin Moon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, I've got a new chapter for you! By the way, this gets slightly heated just a warning, so...Anyway, hope you guys like it, and please review! Please pretty please...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It's been a week since, Austin and I's park date, and not much has happened since then. Throughout the whole week, Trish and I have been having girl time, while Austin and Dez have been hanging out having guy time. Which is mostly playing video games, and eating enormous amounts of junk food. Then in the evening Austin and I go on dates, eating dinner, shopping, etc. Sometimes all four of us go too. But one thing has been nagging me throughout the whole time. What was Austin gonna say? It seemed so much like he was gonna say love! But then again…if he was, do I love him back? Of course I like him, but…love…I still need to think about it. But then again I do have time, it seems like Austin's not gonna say anything for a while…

Anyway, today all four of us are heading to the beach. I haven't been much of a beach type gal, but everyone seems so hyped I'll put it aside. That brings us to right now, the guys have already changed, but Trish and I are still getting ready.

"Ally! Um no. No. No. No. No. No!" Trish says grabbing the one piece from my hands. She stuffs it into a ball and throws it into the trash. I frown, that's the only swimsuit I have. I've ever had actually. New York isn't actually a swim-suit-wearing-place.

"Why not?" I groan letting my hands slap my sides.

She grins slyly, "Well, because, don't you want Austin drooling over you?" She asks.

I open my mouth to reply, but stop myself. It would be nice to have some of Austin's attention instead of him drooling over other girls flaunting in skimpy bikinis. I glance at Trish a small smile etched on my face, "What do you have in mind?"

She smirks pulling out a red bikini with white dots over it. It's a halter top bikini, and the top is slightly frilly at the center. I instantly start to refuse, why wouldn't I? I mean seriously who would wear that! I mean you can't even see the bikini it's so skimpy. "Oh c'mon Alls, girls will be wearing stuff like this, and you need to keep your man, they'll be all over him!" She says while throwing it at me.

I frown in complete jealousy at the thought, and move into the bathroom to put on the skimpy bikini.

_Scene Change _

I decided to wear a loose shirt that hangs off one of my shoulders, and a silky very short skirt, as a cover up. Trish wore a loose summer zebra print dress, complete with a large flowery hat, and sunglasses. Under that of course one of her own green bikinis. As we make our way downstairs we hear Dez yell, "Hurry up guys!" I smirk, he's gonna be in for it now. Seeing as Trish looks amazingly gorgeous Dez won't be able to keep his eyes off of her.

We come downstairs, while grabbing our stuff, "Finally…" Dez mutters. Trish rolls her eyes at him. We start to make our way outside, and since the beach is so close we don't even have to take the car. Austin once again hooks, his arm over my shoulder, while grinning cheekily. While Trish and Dez start to flirt and bicker at the same time. Sigh…Young love…

We arrive at the beach which isn't that crowded surprisingly seeming as today is a perfect day for the beach. The sun is out and there's a nice cool breeze in the air as well. We find a nice spot, and lay out the blankets and our stuff. Trish immediately takes off her dress revealing her very tan skin, and green bikini, and instantly Dez's eyes are on her's. Trish and I glance at each other trying to stifle a giggle while Austin smacks him upside the head trying to snap him out of it. "C'mon dude let's go have some fun!" He yells before they race down the sand into the cool blue waves. I laugh at their antics, and take a seat on the blanket next to Trish who is busy reading one of her magazines and tanning. I suppose I could use a tan as well…New York doesn't get much sun, meaning pale skin…

I start to take my shirt off when Austin comes up, his blonde hair wet, and sticking to his forehead, his shirt now off so the whole world can see his glistening muscles, and abs. I quickly take a short gulp and tear away my eyes from his body to Austin's face not missing the deep smirk placed on his lips. "Y-you're back already?" I stutter.

"Yeah, actually," He says while shaking some of his hair away from his eyes, "I just came to see if you guys want anything to drink." He says.

"A lemonade, will do just fine." Trish says.

He nods, "And you Alls…A raspberry smoothie, right?" He asks.

How the heck does he know that? Never the less, I don't let him see my surprised expression, so I nod and joke. "You know me so well…"

He chuckles while leaning down and pecking me on the cheek before turning around and jogging away. The heat rises onto my cheeks, as I watch him run back to Dez, trying to distract myself from the tingles still on my left cheek.

Trish whistles lowly, and mutters something under her breath that sounds a lot like, "Doesn't love him, my ass." I shoot her a glare, and she snickers while digging her head back into her magazine. "Look Alls, they've got a section hear about you two." She says. I perk up at that, and scoot closer to her, for a look at the article.

_Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, America's newest and cutest couple. We thought the bad-boy would never change his ways, with his multi-millionaire playboy reputation, but Ally Dawson proved us wrong. At first they're appearances in public, they claimed they were just friends, but obviously looking at the way they interacted that friendship we all predicted would turn into something more. And how right we were, a week ago at a movie premiere, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson confirmed they are dating. And throughout the whole week our reporters and photographers have been following the couple to get a good look at Auslly, first hand. With dates, ranging from small dinners, to romantic picnics at the park, these two make the most new, cutest, well functional and romantic couple. We'll just have to see where they go from here on… _

After that they had some pictures, of Austin and I, and more details on some of our dates. A huge wave of relief, passes through me. I was expecting some washed out false lie, about us or something. That's what happens in the books, when you have a famous person and a non-famous person in a relationship…But then again, look how Louis and Eleanor are doing.

At that time both Dez and Austin come up to us, with drinks in tow. Austin hands me mine, and I smile as thanks. They both take a seat, on the blanket. "So, are you two just gonna sit and tan the whole while and not to do anything fun with us?" Dez whines before slurping his own smoothie.

"Anything that'll keep me away from whatever you two call fun." Trish retorts.

I roll my eyes, at both of them while taking a sip of my smoothie. Suddenly two blondes walk past us, both in bikinis that don't even fit their "parts". They giggle like dumb school girls and wink at Austin making him grin boyishly. I try to ignore the jealousy inside of me that's completely raging. Oh…Ok fine then. He can go flirt with those…those sluts. While I go ahead and tan, with a _bikini _on. I shrug and stand up making Austin look up at me. Oh god, just ignore his eyes Ally. I take my top off and my skirt revealing the red polka dotted bikini. Suddenly I'm ten times gladder I wore it. I glance down at Austin to see his eyes raking up my body making me smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, Trish wears an identical one. "I'm gonna tan for a while, sorry Dez." I say. He just pouts muttering something about girls and girly stuff. I lay down looking at Austin again, and oh how much I want to just snap a picture of him and post it, on Twitter saying how Austin Moon is checking, _me_ Ally Dawson, out.

"Austin…?"

"….Hm?"

"You're blocking the Sun."

His eyes meet mine again, and I know he notices the mischievous glint in them. He clears his throat, "Yeah, right. Sorry." He mutters almost sourly before scooting away.

I slip my glasses on, and sit up when I get an idea. "Hey, Trish, can you pass me the sunscreen?" I ask.

She nods before passing it to me, and sighs, "I think I'll go ahead and hang with freckles." She mutters before dragging Dez off.

I smirk, with a knowing look, and go back to the sunscreen. I can never take the risk of getting burnt, I made the mistake once, and I looked like a red lobster for a very, very long time. Plus I've heard that you get a more healthy tan if you use sunscreen too. I uncap the bottle, and start to squirt the cold wet moisture onto my hands when Austin swipes it away. I look up at him. "Austin!"

He grins, "Oh, c'mon Ally, let your boyfriend help." He says while waggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, trying to stop my heart from jumping out of my chest. "It's f-fine, Austin." I say quickly trying to snatch it away from him.

He laughs and keeps it away from my reach. "Austin, give it back." I demand trying to reach for it again. He taunts it away from me. The jealousy in me fuels my rage, and by the time I know it, I'm wrestling Austin for a stupid bottle of sunscreen. "Austin!" I gasp. He grunts, before snickering a little. "Austin give me the dam sunscreen!" I yell.

I grab his shoulders pushing him down and keep his hips between my legs. Soon after a little more struggling, I snatch the bottle from him, making a triumphant sound, from the back of my throat. "Ha!" I yell.

He doesn't say anything instead stares at me with his brown orbs. I realize the situation, we're in. Austin's on top of me, supporting his weight on his arms. His face is hovering over mine, and if I could just, lean a little then…My eyes drift off to his lips, then back into his eyes, which I notice are now staring at my lips. Involuntarily, I lick my lips, making his eyes widen. He starts to lean down, making both our eyes flutter closed.

His lips crush against mine, softly, and I let go of the forgotten sunscreen bottle, making it fall to the side, as my hands thread themselves in his hair. He grins, pulling away to catch his breath, and then place small kisses on my jaw. I gasp, and tug on his hair making him emit a low groan. He tears his mouth away from my skin and catches my lips once again, biting on my lower lip making me moan. My hands travel down to his chest then to his torso, and I slightly scratch the skin with my nails making him shiver. We pull away after a while, breathing heavily, then Austin leans down and rests his forehead on mine. "So…" He starts, "How about that sunscreen." He murmurs, and only then do I realize that the bottle is once again in his hands.

_Scene Change_

After a while, of Austin and I talking, and laughing and _kissing_, Trish and Dez come back. It's still only five so we decide to stay for about two more hours and then go eat. "Hey Ally?" Austin's voice calls.

I look up from my magazine, "Hm?"

"Wanna go in the water?" He asks. The offer sounds tempting, but I sigh, and shake my head, sending him an apologetic look.

He frowns but doesn't move away from his spot, standing in front of me, and also blocking the sun. I sigh, "Aus—Austin!" I shriek, as he picks me up, and putting me over his shoulder. "Austin!" I yell. "Put me down right now!" He just laughs, and adjusts me on his shoulder. "Austin. Put. Me. Down. Right now!" I yell while pounding his back. Some people, give us looks, so I quickly stop, instead huffing in embarrassment. He snickers, pulling me down so I'm now bridal style. I refuse to look at him and cross my arms over my chest, while glaring at the ground. Soon he starts to trudge into the water, until it's up to his waist. He grins slyly, and what he's about to do dawns on me. "Austin…" I start in warning clutching him tightly. He laughs, and with a slip he drops me into the cold salty water. That dam bastard.

I quickly resurface, and glare at him, who's now laughing in hysterics. My anger bubbles, and mix that with his dam hot appearance, I grit my teeth, and pounce on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, his hands steady us by grabbing my hips. I crush my lips against his harshly, tugging at his hair, and wrapping one hand around the base of his neck. I bite his lip, and grin as he groans. I take that time to slip my tongue in his mouth, I tilt my head to the side, as his tongue collides with mine, both fighting for dominance. Of course even with my…forwardness, he wins. He explores my mouth, each and every spot, making me moan, into his mouth. I pull away and kiss his jaw, going down, and alternating between sucking and biting, making him groan. And in that moment I wanted nothing more than to have Austin take me. But of course, we're in public, and Austin is most probably doing this because he has too. He wouldn't want me…would he?

**After that they went back, and got teased a little then went to eat, then back home. Just to clear things out. Anyway how was it? Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, hey again. I updated twice today, but this one is kinda rushed so, sorry about that. Just a warning gets a little sad, but don't worry everything will add up. Hope you guys like it. Please review! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I yawn as I wake up, rolling over, and expecting a warm body. It's been about five days Instead I feel the cold sheets, and a pillow. My eyes snap open lazily, and I glance around looking for Austin. Most of the time I have to wake him up, he never wakes up early. I shrug and walk into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and doing all the other stuff. Once I'm done, I decide to change my clothes after I eat breakfast. So instead I make my way downstairs quietly. I hear voices in the kitchen so I creep a little closer, recognizing them as Dez and Austin. I know it's wrong but the small devil Trish on my shoulder, wins me over, and I peek around the corner, seeing them seated at the table.

"Dude you have to tell Ally." Dez says.

"What! No! I can't, it'll ruin everything." Austin groans.

"So what are you gonna just sit there and let everything just happen?"

"Um, yeah."

"Dude! Tell her, or Trish and I will."

"I've got a better idea, don't worry by the end of the day everything will go just as planned. I'll tell her about my feelings."

"Good."

I quickly pull back my heartbeat increasing rapidly. What was that about? Tell me what? Ugh, what is up with all these secrets and stuff! Is Austin gonna…It sounded like it. His feelings? Yeah, feelings mean crushes and love stuff. So does that mean…? Does Austin love…me? Do I love…Austin?

Scene Change

I sigh, and rest my head on the table. Throughout the whole day I've been on edge. Austin's gonna tell me something, by the end of the day so I have to be on the look-out 24/7. I've made sure to never be alone with him, or be alone at all. But know since he's gone to go get something, from the store or something, I can finally breathe. My feelings are so confused, I mean. If Austin does love me, then I guess we could make it work, since I like him too. And love _is_ like except ten times more likeness. Right? Why am I freaking out about this? It's simple really, I like him. He likes me. Right? So what else do we need?

I smile a little, feeling my worries wash away. Yeah it's simple. I like him, he likes me. See? Simple.

Suddenly, the door opens and Austin's voice echoes through the house. "Hey Ally!" My head snaps up and my heart increases, this is it Ally. You can do this. I start make my way to the door, where Austin stands at the door way the door still slightly cracked. He grins, when he sees me, and I smile back. "Hey Austin…What's up? I ask.

His grin widens, "We're friends right?"

I nod.

"So promise me you won't get mad or sad or anything?" He says.

"Promise." I chirp, yet still one part of me is confused.

"Okay well, remember, that plan you made?"

My eyes widen, and I grow even more confused. "Um yeah…?"

"Well…" He says while, opening the door now fully. There stands a blonde, wearing a pink mini skirt, and a pink and white shirt that seems very, very tight. On top of that she has pink heels, and a bucket load of make-up. "This is Stephanie. Steph for short, she's my um date." He says. My heart drops, and there's a large pang in my chest.

I smile, almost weakly at her, "H-hey, I'm Ally." I say, she rolls her eyes, and the bubble she was blowing with her gum pops.

"Whatever." She mutters.

I grit my teeth, hurt and sadness washing away and anger taking over me. I resist every urge in my body to slap, kick, punch, or do anything that can cause her pain. Austin smiles weakly at me, as she struts down the hall. "She-she's much more enjoyable once you get to know her." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I mutter, before following her into the living room. I hear Dez and Trish greet her, and that almost brings up a smile on my lips, knowing how Trish's reaction will be to her attitude. I come in, and then both Dez and Trish look at me, almost as if gauging my reaction. I shrug, and give them the, "what?-why-are-you-staring-at-me?-I'm-completely-f ine" look. She looks around at everything, with her arms crossed and frown in place. And that look that says, "Ugh-this-is-so-disgusting." Only when her eyes land on Austin does that look change. She grins almost sickly, like a devil's malicious grin. Her eyes flash greedily, and she shoots me a glare.

Austin clears his throat, "Anyway…" he murmurs, "If you guys want to join us, it's fine." He says, looking mostly at me. I grit my teeth feigning nonchalance. Do not let him know how you feel Ally. He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you. He likes sluts, like Stephanie and Brittany. He doesn't like you. Don't show jealousy. Don't show how heartbroken you are. Don't show how you want to just crawl up in a corner and lay there forever but not before scribbling profanities on Stephanie's face with Sharpie.

Before any of us, have time to say anything Stephanie gasps. "But babe!" She whines, which sounds more like a screech. She clutches his arms and pouts. Is that supposed to look cute? Cause I'm about to barf. "This supposed to be our private time! We need some alone time…" She murmurs slyly, with a certain type of glint in her eye. Dez gags, while Trish grimaces, and rolls her eyes. My eyes widen, and my face turns red in complete anger. Oh yeah, she better watch out for me. Especially when I have a Sharpie in hand.

Austin chuckles, and removes her hand, from his arm. "Don't worry, Steph we'll have a lot of time…" He murmurs. Okay, that felt like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut, followed by a sudden urge to throw up. I need to get out of here before I pull both the two blonde's hair out. I clear my throat. "Um, I think I'm gonna head upstairs, you guys carry on with, this." I say gesturing to everyone. Stephanie smirks at me, but I choose to ignore her. I'm gonna have to keep a Sharpie with me. If I ever get a chance with her alone…Okay now I'm sounding like a complete psychopath.

I sigh and make my way upstairs when Austin calls my name. I stop and turn around, "What?!" I snap. He smiles, yet somewhere deep I see a smirk.

"You're fine with this right?" He asks.

I grit my teeth, "Of course." Lie. "I'm the one who made this plan, I'm fine with it." Stupid.

He grins, "Okay, good." He says while pulling me towards him and planting a kiss on my cheek. Before I can say anything he turns and leaves. The sad part, he probably kissed me as a friend. Yeah.

I trudge upstairs and flop onto the bed, not bothering to change. I curl up into a ball and let the tears fall. What was I thinking!? Of course, he wouldn't like me! He's the Austin Moon, America's playboy, bad-boy, and millionaire. He can have any girl in the world, why would he choose Ally Dawson. I just had to go and be stupid, and like him, thinking he liked me back, when all he was doing was acting. None of it was real. I shouldn't be mad at him. I should be mad at myself. Stupid. Dam you Ally. You just had to go and fall for him. Yeah, I admitted it I love Austin Fucking Moon, but he of course doesn't love me back.


	30. Chapter 30

**So basically, I wanted Ally to get her revenge, so here it is. A new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It's been exactly four days since that whole, Stephanie incident, and I've only had to see her two more times. In case anyone hasn't noticed, I'm surprised I haven't ripped her hair out yet. I really thought it'd be a onetime thing or something, but as everyone can see I was wrong. My stomach drops every time I see her stupid make-up splattered face with Austin's million dollar smile.

"Austin I'm so hot!" Austin, let's go someplace more private!" "Austin, why don't you spend time with me!" "Austin! Austin! Austin!" Geez, talk about attention whore. And yet the sad part is, whenever she makes a rude comment or something about us, either Austin's dumb and doesn't realize it, or he purposefully doesn't say anything, or maybe he really doesn't care. I've realized that Austin's purposefully spending more time with Stephanie instead of me. Yet whenever she's around he insists that I be there too. Somehow, Austin convinced Stephanie that he and I's relationship is temporary and also because of some "classified" reason. But just in case, she decided it was fine to butt into our lives, and make sure nothing "happens" between Austin and I. Tch, I wouldn't want anything to happen between that…bastard and I. Austin keeps on calling out that I'm jealous. Which I can totally, completely, and definitely say is…true... but only in my mind. If anyone even brings it up, I quickly deny it. And I've got to admit, I've gotten pretty good at this lying stuff. Anyway, I've learned to hide my emotions, and control them. So basically I'm fine, I don't care about him anymore. Although Trish and Dez think otherwise. They both have been nagging me about Austin, saying to just tell him how I feel, and everything will turn out fine. They say he "likes" me back. Sure, like I believe that. But who cares if I like/love him, nothing will ever happen. He can go ahead and be with that-that girl! I don't care anymore.

Today we're heading to this beach bonfire/party thing, and guess what? Stephanie is coming too! Hooray…not. I mean like seriously Austin? Who brings their secret real girlfriend, out in public with their fake girlfriend? That just spells out trouble. Trish and Dez are coming too, and basically in public Stephanie is just a "close friend" of Austin's. Our parents don't know about her, but basically they don't care as long as they think she's just a friend.

_Scene Change _

For the party I went out and bought a new bikini. A white and golden one. On top of that I have on some dark jean shorts that end about two inches above the thigh. And a light blue jean shirt, that's tied at the bottom, so you can see my chest and the white bikini. I straightened my hair, did my make up while slipping on my flip-flops. After that I grabbed my phone and other belongings, and made my way downstairs, where everyone was waiting. After a moment of appreciation, of everyone's attire, we head outside to the walk to the beach with Stephanie doing god-knows-what with Austin, and Trish, Dez and I just plainly chatting.

I sort of felt like an awkward third wheel with them, but then again, aren't I? Austin and Stephanie (I still don't get how he can like her! I mean come on, how are they still together? His other relationships only lasted like two days, and I am dam sure at least one of those girls are better than Stephanie…But then again they both annoy me to no end, so well, that's something they have in common) And, Trish and Dez (They'd make the best couple, unfortunately they're both stubborn, which is a pro and con) Then there's me, Ally Dawson, alone. Maybe that's what I get for those years of treating people unfairly…

Anyway, that brings us to right now. We just arrived, and the party is already in full swing. There are a few lights set up at the side, and there's a bar with some tables as well in an open shack. A DJ of course, and some speakers that are blaring out a fast paced song. There's a bonfire in the middle, and people are dancing in rhythm with the music. Some are at the tables downing shots while others are out in the water, it's dark now so they set up some lights near the dock as well.

I glance over, and see Trish dragging Dez off to dance, while Stephanie bugging Austin for some drinks. Austin shoots a look at her, making her quiet down but still looks peeved. He turns to me, grinning widely, "C'mon Alls, let's go get a drink." He says while leaning down and pecking me on the cheek, while resting his arm on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, and cross my arms over my chest while also ignoring Steph's cold dark glare. "Yeah whatever." I mumble shrugging his arm off.

We walk over to the bar taking a seat at an unoccupied table, I keep what happened last time I drank, in mind, so I order something with less alcohol. As we get our drinks I see a couple of flashes, and I instantly realize the paparazzi are here tonight too. Great. Stephanie, heaves a dramatic sigh, "I am so bored!" She groans. "Austy! Dance with me!"

I stifle a giggle and raise an eyebrow, even if she's asking the guy I love, to dance, that nickname and her whining is hilarious. Austin shoots me a glare, but then suddenly grins like an idea popped into his head. He smiles at her, "Sure Steph, c'mon." He says while grabbing her hand. My jaw drops open, and my eyes widen, is he seriously gonna let her inappropriately grind against him, when out in public with his fake girlfriend!? He turns to me, that mischievous glint in his eye, "Are you fine with that, Alls?"

I grit my teeth, "Fine, whatever." I mutter.

He laughs like he knows something I don't, while Steph shoots me a smirk, before she drags him away. She starts to run her hand everywhere as they dance and Austin keeps on glancing at me. What is he playing at? Is he trying to make me jealous? Is that his whole plan…..Well, fine then. Two can play at this game. Whatever, he wants to play with my feelings like that, okay, I'll just…

I get up stumbling a little, and make my way to the bar. The bartender, a man in his early thirties looks up, startled by my abrupt entrance. "What can I get ya, miss?" He asks. I ask him for something that'll get me drunk quick, and he merely chuckles, and starts to make it, without another word. Seconds later he slides the drink to me, and I pay him while going to take a seat on the barstools. I look at my drink, for a while analyzing it. I mean it could have some sort of drug or something, but I shrug and own it down. The liquid feels warm and sour down my throat but suddenly I kind of like the taste. My breathing shortens, and I start to feel better yet the jealousy still remains. I ask for another and by the time I know it I've already had three going on my fourth. My head feels fuzzy, and I just want to do something crazy. Is this how it feels to be drunk…Huh, I'm drunk. Ally Dawson is drunk.

I glance at Austin and Steph, to see her leaning up with her lips puckered, Austin seems to be freaking out but whatever I don't care about him anymore. I roll my eyes at them and turn back to the empty cup, playing with and sliding it with my hands. Suddenly I feel someone take a seat beside me, and for a split second I think it's Austin but out of the corner of my eye, I notice the guy has jet black hair with greenish brown eyes. He's good looking but that's beside the point. "Hey." He greets with a dazzling smile.

I instantly realize that smile as one that boys use when trying to get with a girl. So I groan in annoyance, and rest my head into my arms. "I have a boyfriend." I mutter sourly. I'm surprised people haven't started screaming and tearing at Austin's clothes since he's a famous person, but then again, all these people here are most probably friends with him…

He chuckles, "I know. Ally Dawson right? Austin Moons girlfriend?"

I pull my head back up and look at him, "Unfortunately." I mutter glancing at Austin and Stephanie again.

He follows my line of vision, and the whistles, I turn to glare at him but he raises his hands in defense mode. "Hey! I'm just saying." He starts, "How he could have even thought of dropping you for…her." He says.

That cracks a smile out of me, and his face turns gleeful, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Damian." He chirps. "Damian Blake." He says while shoving his hand out for me to shake. I take it daintily, and smile at him. "Su, uh…" He starts. "Who is she?" He asks leaning closer.

I roll my eyes, "Stephanie, Austin's "friend" but c'mon it's absolutely obvious she likes him, and he doesn't even say anything to stop her from getting all up on him! Even when I'm there!" I rant continuing on and on.

He watches me with an amused smile, and stops me by pulling me closer. My eyes widen as I start to pull away. Oh what was I thinking? Talking to a stranger! He's probably gonna kidnap me, and—

I get cut off by him laughing, "Relax Ally, I'm not gonna kidnap you." He says.

I sigh in relief, and wriggle out of his grasp, "Then what are you doing!? You know there's paparazzi here! People could see—" I once again get cut off, by him.

"Stop!" He yells quickly. "I'm helping you!" Helping me? By, what? Making everyone think I'm cheating on Austin!? He seems to notice my confusion, because he sighs, "Look it's obvious the only way to get him back is to make him jealous. So me being the thoughtful friend I am have decided to help you." He says. My eyebrows rise, as I take in the information. Well, it is true. I could make him jealous, and if he's not jealous then I'll know he doesn't like me. It's basically full proof.

I glance back up at Damian, and nod, "Let's do this!"

Soon after some practice I was successfully dancing. Dancing as in grinding. Cause that's basically how people dance at these parties, right? Damian smirks as I wrap my arms around his neck, his stay on my hips because I made sure to tell, him all the consequences he'll get if his hands go any lower. His jokes are too funny, and his dorky yet charming personality makes him seem just like a younger brother. We talk and laugh all the while dancing with each other. I soon start to forget where we are, and everything around is.

He leans down, to whisper something in my ear, when he gets pulled away. My eyes widen as I see a flash of blonde hair, and the next thing I know is Damian is on the ground with a bloody nose, and Austin is standing there with a bloody fist and practically seething. "Austin!" I yell horrified. There are flashes and people talking and whispering. I quickly run over to Damian, "Oh god, are you okay?" I ask frantically while leaning over him.

He starts to get up, while wincing, "Yeah fine, whatever. Dam, you're boyfriend's got a killer right hook." He mutters.

I grit my teeth, and I spin around fire in my eyes, "Austin! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yell. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Trish directing the crowd away. What is his problem?! I sit back down removing Damian's hand from his nose, to see how bad it is. Dez takes Austin away to calm him down. I sigh, "Geez I am so sorry." I mumble. Why the hell did Austin punch him!? Is it because he was jealous? Yeah, okay that's cool. I get to watch you flirt and touch Stephanie the bitch and not do anything, every day while you punch the guy I'm merely dancing with. Cool. That's totally fair.

_Scene Change _

People start filing out, gradually going home, and by two at night, it's only me, Damian, Austin, Dez, a couple more people that are saying good-bye and of course some people that are cleaning the place up. I don't know where Austin and Dez are but, Trish volunteered to take Stephanie home, took some convincing but…Anyway, right now I'm fixing Damian's nose, and with the last wrap of a bandage… "Done!" I say.

He smiles, "Thanks Ally."

I sigh looking down, "I'm really sorry about him, I don't know what the heck got into him…" I mumble.

"Hey!" He says, "I do, I don't blame the guy. Seeing the girl you love talk and laugh with a guy, that's not you." He mumbles.

I ignore the love part and soften my face. "Girl problems?" I ask.

He laughs, "Yup." He nods.

I frown and open my mouth to say something but Dez appears right then, "Where's Austin?" I demand.

He sighs, "He kinda went off, but don't worry he'll be back, it happens sometimes, he just needs some time alone." He says quickly.

I sigh while rolling my eyes, "I'm not worrying, and I'm just asking where he is, so I can beat some sense into him." I scowl.


	31. Chapter 31

**So um...how long has it been...two months or so...? And I am so effing sorry. But school has been piling up, and I just haven't had the time or strength to write but today I woke up determined so here it is! So um...kind of a cliff hanger, and next chapter we have M-rated stuff coming so... Anyway here's chapter 31. Hope you guys like it, and please, pretty please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Many of you have heard of the events recently pertaining to Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. Rumors are swirling, lies are being told, but I'm Stacy Howard here with the truth. Ally Dawson, and Austin Moon the newest half celebrity couple, were partying it four days ago, at a beach party…but not with each other. Just when we thought that Austin Moon had changed his ways, we saw him, get in a gruesome brawl, fueled by what, might we add? Jealousy. The couple arrived at the party with of course their best friends, but also another lucky lady, that we found was one of Austin's friends. That friend title was faltered when we caught them dancing down right dirty, and leaning for a smooch. What was Ally Dawson doing at the time? Well, she found a "friend" of her own. They talked more like flirted for a while, then headed out onto the dance floor. Although they didn't get too touchy, anyone could tell they were flirting hard. Which is why at that time Austin Moon abandoned his dance partner, stormed over to the oblivious couple, and laid down a punch on the surprised man. We you can only guess, what happened from there. What happened to the happy couple? It's only been two weeks or so, will the couple already end their ties? Is Ally Dawson being played by Austin Moon? We'll be back with more info after the bre— _

I angrily shut the TV off, while throwing the remote onto the carpet. This is all his fault. Why did he have to go fuck things up? Now the whole world is gossiping about us! On top of that our parents are planning how to have our heads, because of this. That retarded dumbass, this is all his fault. Since that night on, I've been ignoring Austin, giving him the clipped cold one-word answers. Trish and him switched rooms so now she's staying with me. Good. He deserves it. It didn't take long for our parents to find out either. We got a huge lecture on it, then they left claiming they are going to try and fix our mess up. More like Austin's mess. But anyway, let's see how that goes. At first Trish and Dez were mad at him, but now it seems like they're waiting for him to do something. Tch. Like I'm gonna accept a shitty apology from him let alone anything from now on. Austin has been trying to get my attention, for a while but I've learned how to avoid him. Stephanie is gone. Apparently he broke up with her, right after the party. Damian is actually a nice guy, but I haven't talked to him for a while, we're friends and all.

I sigh taking another sip of my iced coffee. While flipping out my laptop. Let's see what kinds of made-up over exaggerated lies people have said.

_Austin Moon, gets in HUGE brawl fight over girlfriend._

_Ally Dawson and Austin Moon…The cheating wars?_

_Ally Dawson's ex lays down fight with Austin Moon!_

Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Suddenly the doorbell chimes, so I quickly get up making my way to the door. I open it, revealing none other than our parents! This day just got ten times better. Note the sarcasm. I smile fakely at them choosing not to hide my confusion. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"No time for that," My dad says while pushing past me and entering the house. The others follow in his steps greeting me with good mornings and smiles. Well except for my mom. Remind me again how they Moons are so chirpy at a time like this.

"There's been a change of plans." Mimi starts as they all take a seat on the couch. "But first we have to wait for Austin." And right on cue, the devil himself strolls in.

"Hey guys! What…are you doing? You know not to be rude or anything." He says.

"Austin, come here we have to discuss this with you two." Mike says.

He shrugs taking his place next to me and shooting me a weak smile. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes, and instead divert my attention to the adults while crossing my arms over my chest. "Ok, well, with you two's little show at the party," My mom starts while giving us appointed glare. "The world is doubting your relationship. So, how can we assure what a happy couple you guys are?" She stops looking at us, for an answer. My mind is fuzzy, but something in me is telling me I know exactly what she's about to say. And that's not necessarily a good thing, seeing as though I'm pissed at Austin.

When both Austin and I don't answer, Mimi can't bear the silence, and excitement so she blurts it out. The words I was dreading. "You two will get married!" She squeals. Our mouths drop open and my heart drops…D-did she really just say that!? Do they not know what's going on between Austin and I? W-we can't get married! It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be later. It was supposed to be so much later.

"What!?"

"What…"

Austin and I both glance at each other wide eyed then back to our parents. "I-I thought, w-we were gonna wait…for a while." I stutter. "I mean won't it look like we're rushing our relationship or something." I say, maybe I could persuade them to call this whole thing off, because I am not getting married to…him, seeing as how he's acted. That ass.

My mom shakes her head, "Not at all. I can already see the story!" She says looking up with a dreamy glint, in her eye. "You guys make up, and within the moment and passion Austin proposes. Everyone thinks you won't make it, but surprisingly you live…happily…ever…after." She trails off with a sigh. Wait what. Happily ever after…? Um. Heck to the no.

I gulp and glance over at Austin, trying to get a reaction out of him. He can't just stand there in silence. I subtly elbow him, making him yelp, and jump a little. "Um…I think. I think that's…I don't really care. You guys can do whatever." He mumbles.

I inaudibly gasp and stare at him wide eyed. My anger grows, as he ignores my eyes and keeps his eyes on our parents. How could he say that? What is his problem?! That-That stupid, ignorant, cocky, selfish, stupid, egoistic—"Ally. Is that alright?" My mom says.

I snap out of my thoughts, and look over at my mom. "What?" I ask unintelligently.

"Give us some days and we'll give you guys our instructions, but for now. Just lay low okay?" My dad says. I nod my insides still seething towards Austin. Oh just wait till I get my hands on him…

Anyway after that our parents promptly leave after giving us some instructions and blah blah blah. After that we say our good byes, and soon they're walking out the door. I wait till they shut the door then I blow.

"What were you thinking!?" I yell at him. "Why would you agree to get married _even sooner_!?"

He sighs, "Look, like they would ever listen to us, and what's wrong with getting married earlier than expected? God, just get over it, we're gonna get married who cares if it's now or later." He mutters.

"I care!" I yell. "If you haven't noticed I don't want to get married to you! And the later the better! If you hadn't—"

"What the fucks wrong with me, huh?" He yells, interrupting me from starting my rant. "Why do you hate me so much!? What do other guys have that I don't! Why are you so oblivious!? God, Ally for fucks sake open your god dam eyes!" He screams.

"Me?" I yell wide eyed a fresh wave of anger washing over me. "Me? You think I'm the oblivious one?" Yeah okay sure, because he's definitely noticed the goo-goo eyes I've been making at him since I admitted I like him. Note the sarcasm. "Austin you—"

He interrupts me once again, this time his voice quiet yet firm. "Do you even know why I dated Stephanie? Huh, did you really think I liked her type of girls? She's a god dam fucking bitch!" He says his voice getting louder. I frown, and then a thought occurs to me, so if he didn't like her why'd he date her. Surely Austin couldn't be that low…to just use her for sex or something…right? But what other reason could there be… **(A/N: Yeah Ally's definitely a bit dense when it comes to this stuff.) **

"You-you…You're such a pig!" I yell. What other reason can there be? He just used her for his own fucking needs. "How could you use her like that!? No one even she, doesn't deserve that! You're such a bastard!" I yell.

His eyes glimmer with confusion, "What are you talking about!?" He snaps.

"You used her! You used her for sex! What other reason could there be?!" I yell sarcastically.

Something in him snaps right there. I can tell. His left eye twitches just slightly, and he clenches his fists while gritting his teeth. "Why are you so god dam stupid!?" He screams. I flinch at this. "Why can't you just see what's in front of you!? But no, instead you decide to hate me, and move onto whatever guy you see at a god dam bar." He mutters coldly.

I frown at his reference to Damian, "I did not just "move on to another guy" Austin!" I snap. "Damian and I are just friends!"

He laughs, "Oh his name's god dam fucking Damian, is it? Mhm, yeah were you just friends, at the party when you were flirting and dancing huh?" He asks.

I grit my teeth, "Oh fucking c'mon!" I yell. "We're just friends, and why the hell do you care Austin? You were too busy fucking Stephanie weren't you?" I sneer. "I don't get you. First you go ahead and bring a fucking girl home, expecting me to give her cookies and whatnot in exchange for her dirty remarks or whatever. And I don't say a fucking thing. Then I go ahead and fine a guy friend and you punch him!" I rant. "You fucking punch him Austin!" I yell. "Why? Please enlighten me, Austin. Why'd you punch him?"

"Because I was fucking jealous!" He screams. "I lik—No, love you Ally! Why can't you get that in your fucking head!? I tried everything! But you never noticed, you were just so-so dense! You had to go fucking be so non-jealous of Stephanie, making me feel like you don't fucking care about me and then on top of that you go ahead and start flirting with another guy! Do you know how it fucking feels to know that the love of your life fucking hates you! Huh?" He yells. And just like that Austin turns around walking straight out the house. Just distantly I hear the car engine start and then drive off, with the pitter patter of rain and the dark dreary clouds. But I can't seem to care at the moment. All I can think is that…Austin loves me.


	32. Chapter 32

**So yes, I had said there was gonna be M-Rated stuff, but things kinda got mixed up, so next chapter will be the sex and all. Sorry about that...Anyway, not my favorite chapter but kind of a filler, so hope you guys like it and please review. The next chapter will probably be posted by tomorrow or Tuesday. Thanks. Please review btw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Wish I did though... **

Where is he, god dam it!? He better have not done anything stupid. Oh god, where the effing hell is Austin!? It's been two hours, since Austin drove off and it's killing me! The rain has stopped and the sun is just setting. Trish and Dez were out doing god knows what, and at the time I really don't care.

Okay, Ally. Think where could Austin be? His parent's house? Mm…Too many questions. Um…Where else….Ugh this is ridiculous! I've tried calling him, but he won't pick up. I've called some of his friends but they don't know where he is either. Where could he be!?

I can't still wrap my mind around the fact Austin loves me too. In a way it makes sense now. His behavior towards me, Stephanie, punching Damian, etc. I guess I was dense about it. But can you blame me? He's Austin Moon, and I'm just Ally Dawson. Heck we've had a long time hatred towards each other. But for some god forsaken reason I've fallen for him. How, I have no idea. And now I have to tell him that before he does something stupid!

Suddenly, the door swings opens resonating a bid thud, and then I hear some stumbling and a few hushed voices. That's probably Trish and Dez. I quickly get up sniffling a little and run to the door, where just as I suspect, Trish and Dez are. Dez holding a couple of bags while Trish on her phone. They look up at me, and taking one look at my appearance, they both rush over. "Ally what happened?!" Trish asks while wrapping an arm around me.

"A-Austin…He told me he loved me." I stutter. Trish and Dez look elated but then they quickly their expressions turn confused again.

"That's a good thing right? You love him too, and now you'll live happily ever after…" Dez says while smiling.

I frown, "Well he kinda told me while we were having a fight and then he stormed off, and now I don't know where he is, and he's not even picking up his calls and I'm really worried and I—"

"Ally!" Dez yells interrupting me from hyperventilating.

I abruptly stop looking at him in confusion. Then I realize I was about to go into another one of my dam rants. "Right." I mutter. "Dez do you know where he could be?" I ask. I mean he is his best friend and all.

"Well…" Dez ponders. "A lot of times…Austin does head to that big oak tree house, place. Especially when he gets all emotional." That's it! That's where he is! I'm sure of it.

I quickly run up the stairs yelling a quick thanks, I grab a hoodie and some flip flops and put them on while racing outside. I don't really care about my appearance right now I just need to see Austin. Some shorts, a tank top and hoodie will do. So with that I jump into the car that Trish and Dez just came in, and pull up from the drive way while making my way to the old oak tree.

_Scene Change_

Doesn't take long to get there, and I slowly pull up to the side of the road. Sure enough there the large tree house is, surrounded by a grassy meadow and a couple of trees. Surprisingly the tree house is in even more shape then I remember. And there's a dim light set inside. It's pretty large with dark maple wood, and with glossed walls and ceilings. Our parents of course went all out, installing, some lights, a mini fridge and other stuff that you don't typically find in a treehouse. Anyway, I quickly step out into the post rain afternoon. The after rain smell fills my nose, and the sun is almost setting, which makes the sky fill with orangish and pinkish colors. It really does look beautiful. I sigh, and quickly jog into the forest making my way to the tree house. I slowly climb up, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I make it to the top, and let out a sigh of relief as I see Austin, seated there his legs dangling off and his arms supporting him up.

I take a deep breath and walk over taking a seat, next to him. He looks at me dully. "How'd you fine me?" He asks harshly.

Ouch. His tone stings me but I keep my emotions in check. I ignore his question instead I ask him, "Why'd you run off?"

He scoffs, "Like I'd stay to have you let me down easy or some crap like that."

My anger takes control. What is his problem? Why does he always have to assume stuff? I get up in annoyance, "Austin why do you always run away from confrontations?! Why are you such-a-such a coward!?" I yell while crossing my arms over my chest.

He gets up as well, "I'm not a coward Ally!" He yells. "It's called saving myself from the heartbreak! A defense mechanism! That's what we bad boys do! We stay away from heart break. I'm not supposed to fall in love! It's just another dose of pain!" He yells while taking a step towards me.

I frown, "What is that even supposed to mean?!" I ask exasperated while throwing my hands up in the air. "Austin did you at least think of the possibility that I might possibly love you back?" My voice gets quieter as I reach the end of my sentence.

His eyes grow wide, and he steps a little closer, "Are you implying that you might love me back?" He murmurs.

I frown averting my eyes and taking a step back, "No, stop! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" I proclaim. "D-don't change the subject!" I stutter.

His eyes turn mischief, and he smirks taking another three steps towards me, "Does Ally Dawson have a teensy crush on me?" He asks.

I gulp, "Austin, stop…That's beside the point…Y-you scared m-me to death!"

His eyes soften and he steps closer closing the space between us. My back hits the wall behind me, and he grabs a hold of my wrists, he leans down, so our face our evener closer, "I'm sorry Ally…" He murmurs looking me straight in the eye.

The way he looks at me, his eyes staring right through me. His caramel eyes with bits of golden flecks, it just makes my breath give away. We stare at each other, slowly leaning towards each other, and all I can murmur, is a soft "Austin…" before his lips capture mine.


	33. Chapter 33

**So, sorry for the late update, but writing M-Stuff isn't really my thing. The POV is changed cause I find it easier to write it like this. THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX OKAY?! So please if you're not comfy with that stuff, you have been warned. It's all centered around sex, just sayin. Anyway I nearly died of cheese in this chapter! Talk about cheesiness... Anyway hope you guys like it please review. I really do love it when you do, lets get to 400, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, thank you very much. **

**Spoiler Alert: Oh by the way, who the heck saw the new Austin and Ally episode, Real Life and Reel Life?! Holy mother of unlimited texting, Auslly uncensored kiss! Started fan girling right there. Sigh...Wonder how much Ross and Laura enjoyed it...**

**Anyway enjoy, mi amigos!**

What first started as a loving passionate kiss has now grown, to one fueled with fire and hunger. Their mouths move hungrily against each other as their tongues fight for dominance. Ally's hand swoops up tugging at his hair making him groan. She takes this moment to slip her tongue past his lips exploring his mouth, from his teeth all over.

Austin's hands slip down from her waist to her thighs hoisting her up, giving her…erm…butt, a light squeeze. She yelps, and wraps her arms around his neck, mouth till latched onto his. Austin carries her onto the small sofa/chair, collapsing so that she lays under him.

His mouth starts to work at her neck traveling down to her collar bone and any other skin open to air. He bites, sucks, then soothes with a kiss. Like a pattern, as his hands ghost down her sides, up and down. She gasps as he kisses up to her earlobe nibbling it gently. "Do you want me, Ally?" He asks in a low whisper, that sends shivers down her spine.

She gulps licking her lips, pulling his head back and capturing his lips in a much needed kiss. Soon Austin finds himself being straddled by the waist, Ally's hands roaming up and down his chest. Her hands travel to his torso pulling his shirt up quite desperately. He assists, pulling his hands up so the shirt gets discarded somewhere on the floor.

He gasps as he feels Ally's hot tongue trace his chest, placing wet fiery kisses on every patch of skin. He runs a hand through her locks, wondering how he's so lucky to have someone as perfect as her. His train of thought crashes as her tongue rakes across his abs, making him groan out. If this keeps going on, he definitely won't make it far.

He growls, as he flips them over once again, placing another kiss on her lips before pulling away. His eyes widen as he feels her hands tug at his belt. His throat runs dry and he momentarily forgets how to speak. "A-are y-you sure…?" He stutters staring straight into her eyes.

She smirks, and she gets this_ sinful_ look. Making him wonder, how someone can look so innocent yet also look like such a vixen. "Yeah Austin, I'm sure. Now please take your dam pants off." She murmurs while leaning up and nibbling on his ear.

The confidence in him surges, maybe it's because of the fact that she wants him as much as he wants her. Yeah that's probably it. Anyway, he smirks cheekily, and murmurs a, "Yes ma'am." Before working at his belt. Soon with some help from Ally his pants lay lying on the floor with his shirt, and he thinks it's kind of unfair how she's fully clothed while he's almost naked. So he decides to take control and get an upper hand of the situation.

He takes the edge of her shirt tugging it up, she complies, and as soon as the shirt gets out of the way their mouth reattach themselves losing themselves in another battle, for dominance. She feels his mouth tear away and she almost whines in annoyance but as soon as his hot mouth leaves her lips he's biting, nipping, sucking at her skin trailing down to her chest. She shuts her eyes as his tongue grazes the skin above her bra. Wedging her bottom lip between her teeth she fights back a moan because even if they love each other there's still that little stubborn competitive side, aching to win. She will not give in, she will not moan, she will not give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he makes her feel.

He notices her move, and smirks, his hands creeping behind her back and trailing up to her bra clasp. In one swift motion the bra is on the floor and the cool air is hitting her peaks making them stand at the attention. Her eyes fly open, but they shut to prevent another moan as Austin's hand fondle her breasts, creating warm heat throughout her. She clenches her teeth, then wedges her lip again, and momentarily she thinks she might draw blood.

Austin leans down and licks her breast, just one slick, making her whimper yet still not give in. He frowns at this, he wants to hear her say his name, as he ravishes her skin, so he leans down abruptly and starts to suck on her breasts, his hands going up to remove her lip from between her teeth. As soon as he does, Ally's voice cries out, "Aa-Auustinnn…" She trills, tugging fiercely at his blonde locks. Her back arches up, yearning for his touch, all this making the blonde grin like mad.

He continues to suck, and kiss, giving attention to both her pert breasts. Two hickeys in his mind. "Austin…" She gasps writhing in pleasure, "Fuck, dam it." She curses.

He nearly groans at her words, why does he find it so hot when she curses like that? The ache down low grows deeper and he shifts for some friction. His hands go down and he nearly growls in annoyance when he feels the fabric of her shorts, instead of her silky smooth skin. So he quickly tugs them down, but Ally already knows his intentions so she grabs his wrists, leaning to capture him into a kiss. Somehow they both have an unofficial need for dominance and both are stubborn, enough to spend the whole night just to get it.

He frowns as his plan back fires, and he recaptures her breasts hoping to distract her, just enough so his hands could reach down and…suddenly his eyes shoot open as he feels Ally's small hands trail down to his boxers, creeping underneath and cupping him with her small warm hand. He smirks grabbing both her wrists and pinning them up, with just one hand, then he leans down for a kiss, his other hand slowly ghosting its way under her underwear.

Her eyes fly open as she feels Austin's finger enter her womanhood, and despite herself she moans out loud in pleasure, while writhing to get the upper hand. He smirks laying soft kisses on her lips, and moving his digits painfully slow. Austin's teasing and she knows it.

He watches as her flushed face contorts into surprise and pleasure, as he dips his fingers in and out, still not completely delving in.

She breathes out a gasp, and shoots a glare at the blonde boy on top of her. The blonde just grins in retaliation, his finder dipping shallowly into her core.

"Nnghh…" She moans, bucking her hips up, and trying to force his hand. He silences her by pulling his lips onto hers, his tongue sweeping into her open mouth, in an intoxicating kiss.

Her mind goes blank, getting lost in an electrifying buzz, as his fingers delve deeper into her. The knot in her stomach tightens, with lust, as Austin starts to push deeper into her depths, and also take one of her breasts into his mouth. His pace quickens, as she rocks her hips the pleasure coursing through her veins.

His arousal grows, as her breath comes out uneven, and she moans out his name. "Austinnn!" Her back arches and her head hits the pillow, as she grips onto his hair. Austin holds back his own moan, at the sheer lust filled voice she emits, and to think she's calling _his_ name. Moaning it in pleasure…

He adds another finger, building his pace, and quite far away he hears the pitter patter of rain, and the croaks and chirps, of the birds and insects. They could have an audience and wouldn't even know…So, let's give them a show, shall we? He thinks, as he leans over the pillow leaning towards her ear, "Say my name Ally. Say it one more time, and I'll give you what you want." He murmurs.

Her mouth is already open to comply to his wishes, with her warm heaving breaths but she opens her eyes to meet his brown orbs, swirling with lust. He had control at the moment, and for now she'll give it to him.

Ally lets go of her emotions, letting the lust within her show in her hooded eyes as she makes sure to hold Austin's gaze. His hand slows to a tantalizing yet painfully slow pace and she finds it immensely difficult not to writhe for friction. Austin hovers over her, waiting anxiously for his name to fall from her swollen red lips. So she gazes up at him with all pent up emotion showing in her, and lets her tongue sweep out to lick her lips.

"_Austin…"_

His face instantly screws up, the greed filling on his features, "Ally, god dammit," He rasps, as his head falls to her shoulder and he complies to her wishes.

"Fuck…" She murmurs, as his fingers, start thrusting into her. Her whole body basking in pleasure. Biting his lip in pure lust, he watches as she writhes and moans in pleasure. He doesn't know how much longer he can't take this, the way her figure falls into rhythm with his fingers, her breast bouncing just slightly, her flushed form, her…

"Aww, god dam fuck, Ally…" He groans as pulls her underwear off, and gets off to grab his wallet where he knows for sure a condom is packed.

Ally nearly cries out for the loss of contact, but instead she chooses to yell Austin's name in annoyance. But as soon he left he's back, and she nearly tumbles back onto the sofa, feeling lips forced onto hers. He tries to get her back, onto the sofa under him, but she smirks this time flipping them over so she's straddling him once again. "Ally…" He whines/groans. "Come, on…please…" He pouts.

But it doesn't work, because she's already snatched up the condom, grinning down at him like a Cheshire cat. "Not yet, _Austy_…" She teases her eyes raking up his chest all the way down. It's then she notices he's discarded his boxers, probably on the way for the condom. And she takes the moment, to appreciate his size…She's too caught up she doesn't even realize the pair of eyes watching her shyly, until there's a small noise of annoyance, cockiness and slight bashfulness. She looks up smirking, crawling over, and pulling him into a slow sensual kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, and his resting on her hips.

Her tongue travels down, noticing how his abs tighten as she rakes over them. Mostly because of how close she is to his masculinity. She laughs and redirects her tongue, and he groans again in annoyance. "Patience." She chides, as she bites down on his neck, making him take a large intake of air. Her bare breasts press across his chest making him feel warm and erotic, and she leaves a ripe red mark on his pulse, making sure to affectionately pepper his neck with kisses before trailing her finger down to his pulsing member.

His breathing grows, erratically, as her hand now envelopes him, slowly starting to pump up, and playing with his…um…balls. He groans, as her pace quickens, and she grips him more firmly making sure to spread some of his pre cum over it. "S-shit Ally, holy fuck." He pants, as her tongue grazes his pulsing member.

"You want me Austin?" She asks as she presses her tongue on his pulse, completely enveloping him in her hot mouth.

"Y-yes, A-Ally, I want you so god dam much…" He groans. After that she doesn't say anything instead she slips him the condom and let's go of his member. Leaning up, and slicking her tongue over his bottom lip, with her hands running through his hair. He alternates in a frenzy, trying to put the condom on while also dragging his lips and teeth around Ally's red lips.

Ally hums as she feels Austin involuntarily grind his hips with her's, making her core heat up even more, and the knot in her belly tighten. Oh god how much she loves him… Soon Austin has the condom wrapped around his throbbing member, aligned with Ally's core.

Slowly he pushes in, trying to savor the sweet moment. Both of them shudder, as waves of pleasure wash over them, Austin continues to go almost painfully slow and Ally breathes deeply, watching where she and his bodies are joined. It takes all of Austin's will power not to start ramming into, watching her scream his name as she reaches her climax. He shudders again at the thought. But this is their first time together, he wants it to be perfect. They have plenty of time.

"I like this moment." She murmurs as she eases her hips to get better access. His response turns into a strangled moan filled with slight anguish but mostly lust.

Soon they're both connected hip to hip and she lets out a slow groan, from the sheer mentality of this. Austin is _inside _of her. Because he_ loves_ her. They're both in love. They make eye contact, sparking some sort of passion that only true lovers can make with just a glance. And lean into another kiss, soon getting carried away with themselves. Both finding themselves in a bubble with just each other, fueled with passion and love.

Until Austin bucks.

"Uh, shit…" Ally moans, clenching his shoulder, and trying to stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. Her hands run down his torso to his back, making small trails of fire around his body, in Austin's perspective.

He grunts in pleasure, and lifts his hips up, again, bringing it back down, so it's once again fully in. She gasps and grinds their hips together, making sure to get a sound of pleasure from Austin.

He builds a steady pace for them, starting slow…too slow. Which is why Ally bucks her hips up aching for more friction but he keeps his hands on her hips pushing her back. She groans in annoyance. "Austin…" She mewls. He smirks leaning down to peck her neck with kisses, as his pace gradually builds up.

Her eyes open just a peek, watching as Austin's face scrunches up in pleasure, his warm brow eyes swirling with lust, the thin layer of sweat on his face, his hair now sticking up in different places. She grows moister just thinking of how handsome he is.

"You're so sexy." She murmurs pulling him up into a kiss. That rewards her with faster thrusts making her almost break out into a triumphant grin.

"_Ally…"_ He rasps as he speeds up her meeting every thrust, thrill taking over him as he plunges into her, faster, harder, deeper.

Ally's breath grows ragged as they meet each other, her hips rocking repeatedly against his own while he thrusts into her. His chest falls against her breasts eliciting the most delicious feeling…

When he was younger and much less inexperienced, he never imagined that sex was anything but just the act. And that's exactly what it was when he was with all those other girls. No feelings attached, just hard cold sex. Where you scream each other's names, not meaning anything, then leave the next day with no second thoughts. That's exactly what sex was to him. But now, with Ally, it's so much more. The feelings, the emotions, he didn't even know existed he was now feeling with each beat of his heart. It makes him love her even more.

Her breaths are shallow as her lips brush against the shell of his ear. A small strand of hair falls in her face, Austin automatically tucking it behind her ear. He was getting closer to his climax, and his body and movements were showing that.

They has started to slow, moving in deep sensual thrusts, savoring the feel of each other's body flush against each other. Rocking their hips together, instead of coming to their climax in an act of greed. "Ally…" He breathes, and she groans, from a particularly deep thrust. The fire starts to build up again, and Austin starts going faster.

"A-Au-Austin!" She cries, as he tugs her earlobe with his teeth. Her hands run through his scalp, scratching and pulling at tufts of hair. He groans in pleasure burying his head into her neck.

He starts to thrust at almost an inhuman pace, making her give up at trying to match his thrusts. Instead she arches her back, her breasts, taunting him in air. So he leans down sucking on one, his arms resting at the sides of her head. She nearly trembles at the pleasure, and clenches her fists, tightly.

"Austin!" She trills her head pressing back into the couch, and her legs wrapping firmly around his waist.

Her walls clamp around him, eliciting his own release, his lips still attached to her neck as he groans out his spasms of pleasure.

He gave one final shudder, as she let out a small sigh, before collapsing on top of her, but still careful not to squish her.

First he throws out the condom, already missing her heat as he gets up to throw it into the trash. He snuggles back with her, pulling her into another kiss. He pulls on his boxers and she slips on her under garments, but they still stay snuggled next to each other. "You know we have to go home…" She murmurs, before yawning, which oddly reminds him of a cute cat. He nods staring affectionately down at her, "Yeah, but just…let me hold you for a while." He mutters, already unhappy about the thought of leaving they're comfortable spot.

Suddenly a thought occurs to him, and he almost hesitates. "I-I love you Alls." He murmurs, mentally preparing himself for….something. But instead she smiles, pecking his lips and lingering there for a moment, "I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, hey guys, I have a new chapter for you. I really hope you guys like it. I personally like this one a lot. And guess what? This chapter is for my favorite holiday HALLOWEEN! Woo! I mean c'mon who doesn't want to dress up looking horrible and get free candy! Anyway please review guys, pretty please...Please...whoever does, will get free candy! And its the best kind! Virtual Candy! Can I get a woo woo?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...*sobs* **

_Well, its official folks, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are now engaged, getting married in three weeks. Things have been busy for the couple, with Moon's new music career starting, his new album will be released in a week, and he's due to his first performance, in two weeks. Ally Dawson has taken the spot of his lead songwriter, and we've been told she'll be heading back to New York for a while, to deal with personal business. _

_But let's first talk about the couple's relationship. They started out as friends, going out on friendly dates our outings, you could call them. Then later, they made it official, and the couple seemed happy for a while. _

_But everyone knew this was how Austin Moon's relationship's worked. Many were doubtful, claiming that soon Ally would be dumped, and be just another pawn in Moon's games. And for a moment we all thought they were right as they're relationship got rocky, but surprisingly they came back out, after a week, both made up and engaged, yet much more in sync, with chemistry only true soul mates can have. _

_The world is shocked suffice to say, Austin Moon has really changed, and just because of Ally Dawson. Those two belong together. We'll be back later with the latest news on—_

"Wow, remind me how they get all this info on you guys…" Trish says while shutting the TV off. "Not to mention it's all true." Trish adds.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, but both of us notice the smile on my face. And it's true, they nailed all of it. Austin's music career has just taken off, and yes I'm his songwriter, not the only one though, he has a lot actually. But yes we made it official that we're engaged. And I am going to New York, to…do a lot of stuff actually. See, I had kind of forgotten all of my life back in New York. But can you blame me, being with Austin can make you forget stuff. My job, my apartment, etc. So I'm gonna head back for like two days to sort all that out.

Austin is gone on some days, to the studio to work on his songs and stuff, so things get pretty boring around here, but Trish and Dez keep me company. It's pretty amusing watching them bicker on and on. But then they have to work too, right? So at times Trish is busy and at times Dez is busy, sometimes they're both busy. And me? Oh I just feel like a worthless little thing sitting about, doing nothings in its life. Which is why I need to find a job, but that can wait. I need to finish business in NY, not to mention help our mother's in the wedding.

Mental dreamy sigh. The wedding…

Mental feeling of sadness. The wedding…

I really am happy that I'm getting married to Austin, really. But there's this thought that gnaws at the back of my head. At first Austin and I were forced in getting married but know that we're together, we're okay with getting married even if it's forced, but do we _want_ to get married? Or is it still just forced? See, it's confusing. Or maybe I'm just overreacting, and thinking about this too hard. Yeah, that's it. Just let it go Ally, stop thinking.

"Ugh I'm bored." Trish moans, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I roll my eyes, "When are the boys supposed to get here?" I ask. Austin is at the studio and Dez went to pick up the groceries or whatever. And then he's supposed to pick Austin up, and come home. "It's already seven, what's taking them so long." I ask, while throwing my head back onto the sofa.

She sighs snatching the remote up again, "Let see if anything good's on…" She mutters.

"Again…" I add.

_Scene Change_

"Hey Alls." Austin's husky voice breathes in my ear. I smile turning my head, eyes lighting up as I take in his handsome features. I was so caught up in the movie I didn't even notice Dez and him come in.

Instead of replying I lean up and peck him on the lips, "What took you guys so long?"

Dez sighs, setting the bags of food on the counter. "We had to run, from fifteen year old teenaged hormone-crazy girls that were most probably trying to rape us." He mutters. "And my ice cream melted." He pouts.

I laugh and get up, gently nudging my Latino friend as well, so she could awake from her sleep. She doesn't budge, so I give up, walking over to Austin, I just get to notice his appearance, he's wearing some ripped jeans, and a blue under shirt with an unbuttoned white collared shirt over it. I grin, wrapping my arms lazily around his neck, while his encircle around my waist. "How was today?" I mumble against his jaw.

He shivers, and it takes him a moment to answer. "We have just about three more songs to record and I'll be done." He says. "The concerts in about two weeks, and I don't really have to do anything when the album is released 'cept signing some autographs, and stuff.

"Mhm." I mumble as his lips capture mine.

Dez coughs behind us and we break apart, grinning at each other. Dez gags, "Ugh guys enough with the PDA already, please! Spare my innocent mind you love sick cheesy monsters!" He yells.

After that Trish wakes up, and we all settle down for a movie night. Trish and Dez take the sofa, while I sit on the floor my back against the sofa, Austin's head in my lap. It was the boy's night to pick a movie, and guess what they chose? Paranormal Activity. Typical. I've never been one for scary movies. I mean c'mon it's all fake! Nothing real about them! And I never get scared, most likely during a horror movie you'll find me on my phone or sleeping. But I guess Austin doesn't know that because, during the movie Austin takes me in his arms assuming I would be getting scared, and that I'd need someone to protect me. So throughout the whole movie Austin's grip on me gets tighter, and occasionally I can hear him squeak, or cover his eyes in my neck. But I don't say anything, cause well, who'd want to complain about that?

As the credits start to pop up, I glance at the three terrified people next to me. Dez the most prominent, and Trish trying to brush it off, as nothing. Twenty bucks they'll be wrapped up tight with each other, throughout the night. Perfect blackmail material. The mood isn't helping, it's raining hard, outside, and since we're away from the city and lights, its pitch black outside.

I glance up at my boyfriend, his face pale as a ghost. Alright, this is ridiculous. Thank god the lights are on, I don't know what they'd do if the lights went of— Suddenly there's a crack of thunder, and the lights shut off all at once. Perfect.

Next is all chaos. Dez starts screaming jumping around on full panic mode, Trish starts cursing in Spanish, quite loudly by the way, and Austin, his high pitched scream could rival against a sixteen year old obsessed "beleiber" winning a full day to hang out with Justin Beiber. Yeah, you know how they can be.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and scoop me up bridal style, instantly I know it's Austin. There's a lot of yelling so I can barely make out what he says, "Guys follow me!"

And that is exactly how I find myself drenched head to toe, freezing and standing outside in the pouring rain, Austin begging me to not go back inside, and Dez wailing beside him, and Trish yelling about how I'm crazy if I really want to get back in there and yada yada yada.

I take a deep breath shutting my eyes, for a moment before opening them up again, "Stop!" I scream making them all pause and look at me. "Seriously? We are never ever, for the sake of every human being on this god dam world,_ ever_, gonna watch another scary movie again! You got that." I mutter viciously. "It's just a power outage guys!" I yell exasperated. "Geez relax, you have a better chance of dying by lightning then by getting possessed by a demon in that house!" I yell.

They still don't say anything, and still looking horrified. "Alright fine I'll go first, we can all walk together, go down into the basement—

Dez breaks out into a sob, "No! Not the basement!" He yells. Austin pats his back in comfort, and I roll my eyes.

"Fine! I'll go alone!" I yell, venomously. Turning around and marching back to the house. Ignoring Austin's calls, and Dez's wails, and Trish's rants.

I take a deep breath and step inside, thoughts swirling in my mind. And for the first time in a long time I'm actually dam scared. Curse them for putting these thoughts in my head. There's no such things as ghosts, there's no such thing as demons, kay calm yourself Ally. I take out my phone opening it up, so that I can use the light to look where I'm going.

My heart starts beating fast, and I'm actually _scared_. Why am I scared? Oh yeah because my friends are _so_ sure that there's a demon in the house. Whatever. I start to make my way downstairs, the floor's creaking at each step I take, why the hell are they creaking? Isn't this supposed to be a new house!? I groan in audibly, and slowly reach the end of the stairs. Its pitch black, all I can see is my phones light and whatever it shines upon. This dully reminds me of a scene from a movie I watched where this girl moves her flashlight around, and the light shines on a scary demon making her scream but it's too late, she gets possessed or whatever. Ugh I hate those kinds of scenes…

I hear some creaking on the stairs and start breathing erratically, okay I'm scared I'm god dam scared. Blindly I make my way into the storage room where the light box thing is. Maybe if I could turn the lights on before the demon gets me. Yeah having the lights on, would make getting possessed ten times less scary, right? The creaking stops after a while, and then there's a loud thud, making me bite my tongue from screaming. My eyes start to water, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die. There's a fucking demon in the house. My hands numbly start to open the fuse box, when I hear a loud hiss. I gulp as my hands fumble, but then me being clumsy me, my phone falls to the floor, eliciting a large crack sound. There's a whisper, and I nearly scream out, instead I start to press the buttons frantically, as I hear a shuffling sound coming towards me. My breathing quickens and my hands get faster more harder pressing down, flipping switches, and trying to shuffle away at the same time. If the lights would only turn on then…There! Thank you god! I quickly step back as the lights flicker on preparing myself for the scariest sight I've ever seen in my life.

Instead I see…Austin Monica Moon, standing in front of me.

Well fuck.

Seriously.

My eyes go wide, and I completely blanch. That fucking bastard… I…I…I nearly died of fright, thinking a fucking demon was coming out to get me, but no! I find out it was just Austin Moon. But then again I'd rather have Austin Moon then a demon. I put away my anger, relief spreading through me and I jump on him hugging him tightly while kissing him hard on the lips.

Then I pull away screaming at him, and punching him hard.

That night all of us sleep in one room, that is after I gave everyone a lecture about demons and ghosts and what's real and what's not, and made sure Austin payed for all that misery he caused me. Then I kissed him, to make up for the pain.

**Btw, try to imagine being in Ally's place, when she's going to turn on the light in the fuse box or whatever. What if it was pitch black, downstairs and you kept hearing noises and stuff...**


	35. Chapter 35

**So sorry for the late update, the drama is now starting! Finally things are spicing up. I really hope you guys like it. Please, please, please review. The next update will come soon know that I've gotten bit with some plot bunnies. Woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Babe…" Austin sleepily whines, pulling his head out of the pillow to look at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes, continuing to stuff my clothes in my suitcase. "Austin, I'll be back in like a day, no need to worry."

He huffs, "But why can't I go with you!?" He asks.

I stop, turning around to face him, and blowing a stray piece of hair off my face, "Because, you have to work on your _own_ career, genius." I snipe.

He pouts, sitting up, making the blanket fall, revealing his perfect chest. I try to keep my eyes anywhere but there but of course he just has to be a sex god like that. He grabs my wrists pulling me towards him, and I land on his lap straddling his hips. Pulling me into a kiss, he mumbles, "I'll miss you."

I frown pulling away, "Austin, it's just a day stop making me feel bad." I quip. I get off his lap and continue to pack completely ignoring his advances.

He groans, getting off the bed, and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. His face snuggles into my neck, and I sigh, resting my head back on his chest. "Are you sure you'll be okay without all this sexiness, to keep you up all night?" He murmurs.

My eyes widen and I blush, slapping him in the chest hard. "Austin!"

Tonight I'm headed back to New York, I'll be back Monday morning, and Austin's been bugging me nonstop about staying or having him come with me. He still has to work on his own career, geez aren't the girls supposed to act clingy and stuff?

Anyway I've already quit my job, by phone, now I just need to say good bye to my co-workers and fix my office, my apartment is sold as well, the moving people will be coming, to help me pack all my stuff. Then the next morning I'll be back. I don't know what Austin's worrying about. I'm a big girl I can't take care of myself. Now Austin, he's the one everyone should worry about.

_Scene Change_

"Alright ma'am, your stuff is all packed. The shipment will arrive in Texas in about five days. And don't worry, anything broken or missing, not that there will be, but if, then it will be paid for. We'll give you a call once it arrives." The manager says.

We've just finished packing all my stuff, and I'm practically beat. My flight back to Texas is in a couple of hours, and well, I'm pretty much done with everything. Surprisingly Austin hasn't called since, I've got here…Weird. But whatever I'm not gonna act like a clingy girlfriend, he's probably busy…Even if today's his day off…Yup, everything's cool…

"Miss Dawson…?"

Quickly snapping out of my reveries I thank the guy, and pay him. Saying my goodbye, I grab a taxi, and head to my favorite coffee shop, no joke they sell the best coffee in the world. Anyway, soon we arrive and I pay the man then make my way inside.

Instantly I get hit with a wave of strong coffee aroma, and immense warmness. I take a seat at a small table, and slip my coat off, along with my gloves. A waiter arrives and I order, a peppermint coffee. Mm. Anyway glancing around I decide to call Austin I mean, I'll just tell him I'm finished with everything, and will be heading home in a couple of hours.

Taking out my phone I dial his number, waiting anxiously as the bell rings. C'mon Austin, pick up.

"Mm, hello?" Austin's groggy voice murmurs. Instantly I breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"Hey babe…" I murmur.

His voice sounds more alert and oddly panicked, "Ally! Um hey babe, w-what's going on? H-how are you?" He asks.

I frown knowing something's wrong, opening my mouth to speak, I get cut off by someone else on the phone. "Austin…?" A feminine voice says. "Oh, I've been waiting for you to wake up for ages!" Wait what, what does she mean wake up? "C'mon, we've got to finish what we started babe…" She says her voice turning sly almost seductive… My eyes widen and it feels like my heart just split into two.

There's a fumble, "Kira!" Austin's voice hisses. "Ally babe it's now wh—"

Quickly pressing the end button on my phone, my heart pounding my eyes brimming with tears, I start to call up Trish, but then stop myself.

_It's your own fucking fault, Ally. You—I—You just had to go on fall for him! Geez how many times did you tell yourself he's gonna break your heart, but you didn't listen. You didn't listen to your own god dam self. Now look where the hell you are. Nice job, you knew he was gonna somehow do it. On accident or on purpose either way, you knew he was gonna break your heart, but you just fucking didn't listen._

Feeling tears, begin to fall. I quickly wipe them away, taking out a couple of crumpled bucks and setting them on the table. I gotta get out of here. Quickly slinging on my coat and grabbing my stuff, I rush out walking down the street, letting tears fall freely. Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding…Yeah. I mean Austin would never cheat on me, would he? After all he said…

No, I refuse to believe this without real proof. I mean c'mon, she could have been talking about…their game of bingo or something! Right?

But then why'd she call him babe? And what was up with the way she said it? And why the fuck was she with Austin while he was sleeping?!

Each step I take, I grow less sad, angrier instead. You know what! I'll just deal with this fucking situation myself. If Austin's cheating on me, he'll tell me. I trust him…A-And if he acts all suspicious and stuff, then I guess I'll just have to find out myself.

Austin wouldn't do that to me, he loves me. Quickly wiping my wet face, I take a deep breath and contain myself. I'll just confront him, if he says he's not then he's not. I trust him. He'll tell the truth…I think.


End file.
